


Chrono the Sinner in...Sinful Liasons!

by anonyhex



Category: Chrno Crusade
Genre: Accidental Incest, Age Difference, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Angst, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Bottoming, Break Up, Cat/Human Hybrids, Caught, Character Study, Chatting & Messaging, Confessions, Crushes, Cuckolding, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Dancing, Dominance and Submission, Drama, Drinking Games, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Firsts, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Frottage, Hair Washing, Jealousy, M/M, Manga Canon, Manipulation, Marionette, Masturbation, Multi, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Rebound Sex, Self-Discovery, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Inexperience, Slash, Stripping, Teasing, Voyeurism, body control, just don't think too hard about the use of technology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonyhex/pseuds/anonyhex
Summary: A series of connected one-shots exploring Chrono's possible sexual history...originally meant to just have an excuse to write Chrono sleeping with everyone I could and has gotten out of control as a weird smut-but-also-character-study thing. Tags will be updated along with the fic.Most recent chapter: Rizel/Chrono (D/s, body control, one night stand, warning for drinking before sex and an unhealthy relationship)





	1. Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic is dedicated to my secret partner in crime, who helped encourage me to go through with this idea and then helped me workshop ideas and edit my fic. They seriously did enough they're practically a co-author. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE ;D
> 
> Pairing: Duffau/Chrono (fantasized)  
> Kinks in this chapter: Masturbation, age differences

The first thing Chrono noticed at the beginning of training on that fateful day was that his instructor, Sentiria, was much more tense than she usually was. On a typical day she was strict, but had a relaxed air and an almost cocky attitude, occasionally making jokes at the untuned students’ expense. But today she stood stick-straight, Chrono could see her pale knuckles turn even paler as she gripped her sword.

“Typical lessons are cut short today,” she began, her voice clipped. “I was just informed that we have a special guest joining us after our lunch. He’ll be observing a sparring session between the oldest of you to look for promising recruits for the pursuers.”

There were murmurs among the students gathered at the training hall and a few glances at Chrono and Aion, who were the oldest of the trainees and some of the best students. No doubt they were going to be among the young demons being examined by whoever this “guest” was. Chrono felt a spike of anxiety at the stares and ducked his head, tracing his eyes along the hexagon mats on the floor.

Sentiria’s sharp whistle brought the attention back to her. “So, this morning we’re going to focus on drills and sharpening your forms. Make yourselves proud today. It’s an honor to even be considered to serve your Queen as a Pursuer!”

That morning of training was grueling. Sentiria spent particular time with the oldest students, and every little thing Chrono did wrong was called out quickly. His back needed to be straighter. He was too wild. Why can’t he seem more controlled like his ‘brother’? His stance was too open, an opponent could easily take advantage of it. Chrono felt like he might be smothered by the stress.

Aion, on the other hand, only seemed to shine under the pressure. His eyes were bright today, and his movement was disciplined but fluid. Chrono watched him reflected in the mirrored tiles on the wall and frowned. It was spooky seeing someone that looked so much like him move with the confidence he could never seem to find within himself.

During lunch on the field outside of the hall, the guest was all Aion could talk about. “Couldn’t be Lerajie, could it? No, I think I heard he went ‘outside’ on a mission. Oooh, maybe Tereus! I heard he once cut down 10 opponents on his own in an half an hour!”

“I don’t really care who it is,” Chrono muttered into his fruit. “I just hope I don’t fail.”

Aion just laughed. “Chrono, you’re one of the best in the class! I can beat you with a sword, sure, but when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, everyone’s terrified to face you!”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“Why would I do that? I’m not interested in giving you false hope. You shouldn’t be so gloomy all the time. It’s the only thing that holds you back.”

“Oh, so I’m supposed to go around being a talkative idiot like you?”

“Well, it certainly hasn’t hurt me any.” His brother gave him a grin and a teasing tug at his long hair. “But seriously, just take a deep breath and try to relax. You’ll be fine.”

Chrono tried to take Aion’s advice to heart. His confidence  _ did  _ aid him a lot in their classes. And despite his secret misgivings about being a soldier in the first place, he  _ was  _ skilled. Maybe he really would be fine.

At least, that was what he thought until he saw just who this “guest” was. He was not fine. He was anything but fine.

Duke Duffau glowered at the older students who were lined up in front of him. The leader of the Pursuers himself, he was known for his skill almost as much as he was known for his fierce loyalty to Pandaemonium. He seemed to tower over everyone on the training ground, even Viede, who was almost Duffau’s height. His presence pressed on the hall, imposing and intimidating.

“The best of the best!” Aion hissed under his breath in surprise, staring up at Duffau in awe. Duffau must’ve heard him, because his gaze immediately locked with Aion's, examining him like a weapon that failed to meet standards.

Chrono had never seen Aion shut up so quickly.

It was no wonder why Sentiria had seemed so nervous now. If anything, she was doing a remarkable job of keeping it together. She sized up her students and barked orders at them to pair up into sparring partners—putting Chrono and Aion together, of course, right in the center of the field. The star attractions.

Chrono thought he might throw up his lunch.

The first sparring match was a mess. Chrono’s fear was making his moves sluggish and Aion, ashamed of the negative attention he’d drawn to himself, was determined to win. That made him vicious, but calculated. Chrono was often thrown off guard when Aion was this focused, even on his best days. To top it off, they started first with swords--Aion’s strongest fighting style and Chrono’s weakest.

By the time it was over, Chrono had sweat dripping from his bangs and his hands were shaking. He blew it. This was it. He was probably going to be shoved to some low-rank position and forgotten while Aion left him behind. He’d be alone, purposeless…

Chrono saw Duffau’s shadow before he saw the demon himself. As soon as he noticed it he stood up straight and tense. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Aion stand similarly, his spiney-tail twitching behind him with nerves.

“Don’t be so tense,” were the first words out of the Duke’s mouth, to Chrono’s surprise. “You’ll just wear yourself out. I want to see you at your best.”

Chrono swallowed and tried to relax, daring to glance at the Duke’s face. His expression was serious, but not as stern as Chrono expected. If anything he almost looked disappointed.

“You’re the only two hatchlings from Generation 260. Correct?”

“Yes, sir,” the brothers said in unison.

“That’s a lot of responsibility to carry on your shoulders. Our numbers are too low. We need strong soldiers. We need the two of you.”

It wasn’t surprising that Aion spoke first. “We’ve been training since we could walk. We know what’s expected of us. And we can exceed those expectations.”

That earned Aion a smirk from the Pursuer, to Chrono’s surprise. “Bold words. Let’s hope you can back up your confidence with skill in the end.”

“You’ve already seen I’m skilled.”

“So I have.” His attention turned to Chrono. “But as for the other…”

Chrono’s hands tightened at his sides.

“You were sloppy. Like someone several generations under you. You held your sword like it was a stick.”

“I’m…I’m sorry…”

“I’m not looking for an apology,” Duffau snapped. Chrono immediately snapped his mouth shut. “Your teacher briefed me on how you have developed. I’m aware that you were at a disadvantage in this match, but I was also informed that you’ve shown great progress in skill. I hoped to see that today, particularly since you only have a decade until your tuning.”

Chrono could feel the eyes of every student on him.

“Why do you fight?” The Pursuer asked him.

“Because I am a Soldier.”

“So your caste is all that motivates you?”

“No! I—“

“ _ Why do you fight? _ ”

Chrono’s thoughts raced. What was the The Duke looking for? What did the Duffau want him to say? Chrono was desperate to avoid disappointing him, but he couldn’t think. If there was some sort of creed he was supposed to spit out from memory it was lost in his tumbling thoughts. All he could do was answer on instinct. He squeezed his eyes shut and blurted out an answer.

“Because I want to protect Pandaemonium! Because I won’t allow any threat to harm her, or her people— _ my _ people!”

At first, there was just silence. Chrono was afraid to open his eyes and look back at his superior. But when he found the courage to he saw the Duke looking down at him with unexpected warmth in his eyes.

His heart skipped a beat.

“A good answer.” From Sentiria it would’ve been faint praise, but based on Duffau’s reputation he was extremely pleased. Chrono released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as Duffau continued. “Whenever you falter, you must remember what drives you. If you can back that loyalty up with the strength I’ve been told you have, you could be a great asset to our Queen.”

Aion gave Chrono a grin from behind Duffau’s back.

“So, show me that strength. I’ve heard you’re a strong hand-to-hand fighter. Come at me.”

“You?!”

The Duke chuckled, his fangs glinting in the light of the training hall. “Are you going to hesitate again?”

Chrono gulped, hunched, and curled his claws.

“Don’t hunch down. You’re a proud demon. Show your strength to your enemy.”

He straightened, looking up at Duffau and baring his fangs.

“Claws higher. Ready to both attack and protect your horns. …Good. Come at me.”

Chrono grit his teeth and rushed forward, bringing his right arm back to slash at Duffau’s chest. Next thing he knew he was on the ground, gasping for breath. The Duke’s strong right hand was around his neck while the other pinned his arm against the mats.

“You hesitated.” His eyes pierced into Chrono’s from above as he leaned in to speak so only he could hear. “You need to trust your instincts more.”

“Let me…let me try again.”

Duffau nodded, and pulled the boy up by his arm. Chrono took a moment to steady himself, and charged at him again, only to again find himself stopped in his tracks, this time twisted around with his arm behind his back. He could feel Duffau’s muscular chest against his shoulders.

Chrono resisted the urge to shiver.

“Better, but not enough. You’re at your strongest when you trust your own strength.  _ Show me your power. _ ”

He gave Chrono a push and crossed his arms, waiting impatiently for another strike. His initial pride at Chrono’s answer seemed to start to flag.

Chrono’s face was flushed. His focus was entirely on Duffau, watching for some sort of signal that he could recover, that he could prove himself worthy. Not because of prestige or bragging rights now, not even so he could remain at Aion’s side—now he felt urged to try to fulfill Duffau’s hopes in him. He wanted to see that warmth in his eyes again.

His next strike was quick, so much so that some of the younger students could barely see him. He was attacking purely on instinct, with a ferocity that wouldn’t have been too surprising to Aion, but certainly was to Duffau after what he had seen of the boy today. 

Chrono opted for a grapple instead of a slash, and grabbed the Duke’s arms, pushing him down onto the ground. He followed, his legs straddling his partner’s waist. Chrono growled, baring his teeth just an inch away from Duffau’s fangs. Duffau had a musky scent of sweat, grass, and blood that reached Chrono’s nose as he bent forward.

At first, Duffau was surprised. But then the smirk came back when he noticed that Chrono was distracted and he used Chrono’s weight to flip him onto the ground. He was on top of Chrono again. “You left yourself too open.”

Chrono’s skin tingled at his voice. It was getting harder and harder to focus on the fight. He kept noticing too much about Duffau’s body--his chiseled jaw, his muscles glistening with sweat, the sound of his ragged breath and the feel of its warmth against Chrono’s face. 

To his horror, Chrono realized he was starting to get aroused. He pulled his body as much as he could away from Duffau and forced his mind to concentrate on the fight. With his eyes narrowed, he pushed Duffau up, then followed with his foot, kicking him in the chest and flipping him off of his body and to the ground.

The class gasped. Aion couldn’t help but let out a surprised laugh—Chrono had done that move on him before, when they wrestled as children. Duffau, meanwhile, was left gasping for air on the ground as Chrono leapt to his feet.

“I see…so you  _ are  _ as fierce as they say,” Duffau said when he got his wind back. “You should work on harnessing that energy more often.”

Chrono helped Duffau to his feet, doing his best to avoid showing his nerves, and gave the pursuer a respectful nod. Duffau turned to attend to other students, and Aion ran to Chrono’s side to congratulate him.

Chrono barely even registered Aion’s words. He was too busy memorizing how the sweat on Duffau’s back made his muscles gleam in the light.

*****************************************

That night, as he laid in his bed in the room he shared with Aion, Chrono’s own muscles still ached. He knew Duffau must have been holding back, and that was a little frightening. If it’d been a real fight, he’d probably be dead. Chrono had worked with other Pursuers in class before, too, but now that he met him it was obvious why Duffau was their leader. Chrono had never seen anyone stronger.

His mind drifted back to the image of Duffau pinned beneath him during training. In the heat of the moment Chrono hadn’t allowed himself to be distracted, but now that he was by himself the details of their compromising position were sharply in focus. Beneath him Duffau had seemed momentarily surprised and caught off guard—and in the moment it made Chrono excited that he had pulled it off. He remembered Duffau’s scent, and how his arms were so strong that Chrono’s claws had barely been able to hold him down. And their hips had been so close that if Chrono had leaned forward just a bit more, they would’ve rubbed together.

Chrono shifted uncomfortably in his bed as his cock started to tingle with arousal. There’s no way that would’ve been an appropriate action, but if he’d been allowed to…a part of him would’ve wanted to. Duffau was so tall and strong, his dick was probably larger than Chrono’s. He imagined he’d probably look a little pathetic trying to seduce the older demon. But then again, he’d managed to impress him in the end. Maybe it wouldn’t be hopeless?

‘What am I thinking?’ Chrono thought with embarrassment, his face flushed. Even if he  _ was  _ tuned, there’s no way he’d reach a rank where it’d ever be socially appropriate for him to be eligible as some sort of sexual partner for the Duke. He probably had demons lining up outside of his door just for a chance to be near him. There wasn’t any reason to entertain an idea like that.

But he couldn’t get the idea out of his head, now that it was planted in his mind. He imagined himself grinding up against the Pursuer, and Duffau’s surprise at his boldness as he leaned down to capture his lips for a kiss. He could almost feel the strong hands on his hip as the Duffau in his mind pushed himself up to meet his body, his hardening cock straining against his legion armor…

Chrono groaned, his hard-on straining against his own clothing. He couldn’t really hold back now. He craved some sort of release. Just fantasizing wouldn’t be anything bad, right? He knew he’d never actually get the chance but there was no reason that he couldn’t enjoy himself while daydreaming, right?

He absorbed the legion forming his pants into his skin and reached down, grasping his cock in his hand and slowly beginning to stroke it. When Duffau would realize his interest at first he’d be surprised, but flattered. A talented young recruit like Chrono taking an interest in him…right, he’d like that, wouldn’t he? He’d delight in teaching Chrono everything he knew about pleasure.

He imagined kneeling before Duffau’s cock. It’d definitely be larger than his own. Two inches larger? Three? More, even? Either way, he’d fit it all down his throat to please his superior. He’d probably gag on it, but he’d practice. Soon he’d be a pro at deep throating him. Duffau would come home from a long mission and  _ beg  _ to face-fuck him and he’d be happy to offer himself up to his lover.

Chrono slid his tongue along the roof of his mouth as he imagined Duffau’s cock filling it and pouring cum down his throat. He squeezed his own erection and moaned softly.

He’d never wanted this so bad. 

He swallowed, focusing back on his fantasy. Afterwards…Duffau would want to make love to him. Right? He hadn’t had sex with anyone yet, but he had a decent idea of the mechanics of it from gossip among the more experienced students. (Especially Aion. Aion had no filter.)

Now that he’d fantasized such a large member on Duffau he realized, with embarrassment, that he wasn’t really sure how Duffau would fit inside him.Well, he’d be older, so their size difference probably wouldn’t be as noticeable. And they’d make it work.

Duffau would start slow at first, to give Chrono a chance to get used to his size. He remembered the warmth that he’d seen in his eyes, and repurposed it as the look he’d give while beginning to enter him. He could almost feel Duffau’s strong hands on his thighs as he spread his legs apart. What would it feel like, being so full? Would it hurt? He was a soldier, so he could bear it. After all, what’s a little pain to a Pursuer?

Chrono experimentally prodded his entrance with a finger as he slowly stroked his cock. He’d never played with his ass. He hadn’t really been interested before. But the thought of being entered by Duffau was a bigger turn-on than he expected. It didn’t make any sense to Chrono that he’d top Duffau. No, he’d obviously be in control, just like he was in his training, just like he would be when he became a Pursuer.

Being a subordinate…didn’t seem like a bad thing. That wasn’t something he felt like he should admit as a soldier, but someone to stay in control and guide you sounded _nice_.

After a moment of gently pushing his finger against his entrance, he gathered up the guts to thrust it in. He gasped when he did, his back arching up and his grip tightening on his penis. Even just one finger felt tight inside of him. He thought about how he’d be able to feel every inch of Duffau and moaned.

Chrono’s fantasies picked up in earnest. He could see in his mind’s eye Duffau thrusting against him on his bed, their skin slapping together, slick with sweat. The Duke’s muscles would be highlighted as the beads formed on his skin. He’d see Chrono’s damp hair getting into his face and gently brush it away, his crimson eyes filled with lust and fondness.

“Duffau…” Chrono moaned out experimentally. Even hearing himself say it turned him on. He repeated the name again, louder, his hand pumping faster and faster as his pleasure began to build.

‘Teach me everything,’ Chrono begged to Duffau in his mind. ‘Make me your perfect lover. Drive me crazy! Make me beg for you!’

Chrono’s hips bucked up in pleasure as he pushed himself to his limit. Every nerve in his body screamed for release, so he gripped himself harder, thrusting his hips to aid his pumping arm, until finally, he found his release. He groaned as he cummed onto his stomach, pleasure aching through his cock, then fell back on the bed, panting.

He couldn’t remember the last time he got an orgasm that good out of himself. ‘I’m going to have to remember that fantasy,’ he thought to himself as he slid out his finger and laid back against his bed.

When his blood stopped pumping into his ears, he heard a snicker that made his eyes fly wide open. Aion was standing at the foot of his bed, looking amused. “I didn’t know you had a thing for older men.”

Chrono yelped and quickly sat up. “Wha—You’re supposed to be with Ixtel tonight!”

“I got kicked out.”

“Well, call ahead and give me some warning!”

This time Aion let out a full laugh. “I didn’t know this is what you do when I’m not sleeping here.”

“It doesn’t matter! When you’re not expected, give some warning or at least KNOCK! Ugh!” Chrono grabbed his pillow and threw it straight at Aion’s head, but of course he just dodged it, still laughing.

“Do you want me to wait up for you while you go to the baths?”

“I’m not going there like this!”

“So, what, you’re going to just let it dry? You have to wash up eventually.”

“I-I wasn’t thinking, okay?”

“Oh, you were thinking, just about your crush on the Duke,” Aion said with a grin. He flopped onto his own bed across from Chrono’s and turned to study him. “Is that why you haven’t gotten with anyone? Saving yourself for Duffau?”

“Ugh, no. Stop holding me to your standards, not everyone wants to share a different bed every night.”

“It’s true, I’m sure Duffau’s bed is much more comfortable than anyone in the untuned quarter.”

“Aion, if you don’t shut up,  _ I’m _ going to kick you out.”

“Not if I kick you out first for making a mess of the place.”

“Knock it off!” 

Aion eventually got Chrono a basin of water to wash up with, but not without more teasing and prodding about his tastes. Chrono sighed as he cleaned himself off, eventually going quiet. He knew fighting back would just encourage Aion.

It wasn’t like he actually thought he had a chance with Duffau. It was just something to think about.

…Well, but, maybe if he hadn’t found anyone he enjoyed being with before his tuning ceremony…maybe things could work out.

Until then, at least his time alone would get a little more interesting.


	2. Top To Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrono dates his first boyfriend and, eventually, his first lover in the bedroom.
> 
> Pairing: Chrono/OC (M/M)  
> Kinks in this chapter: First time/sexual discovery, oral, hair, baths. A little bit of exhibition. Not really a kink but meant to be overall fluffy despite the smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decaded, once again, to my editor and partner-in-crime.

Chrono would never forget the surprise of the first confession he ever received. Ikrus seemed only a little shy when he approached him, his yellow eyes gleaming with hope as he asked to speak with him privately.

Soon, they were sitting in the field in the middle of Pandaemonium under a tree. It sat on top of a hill overlooking the training grounds, its branches twisting together in intricate braids. Off in the distance you could see the waterfall that marked where the highly-ranked demons of Pandaemonium lived. Thanks to the view and the relative privacy, it was known as a common place for lovers to meet.

‘Not that it means anything,’ Chrono reminded himself as he leaned against the tree and cleared his throat to speak. “So, um, what do you need?" 

Ikrus spoke boldly. “You’re not with anyone right now, right? Are you interested in anyone?”

Chrono snorted. “No…are you wanting love advice? Aion’s more experienced with that sort of thing.”

His companion just chuckled, nervously. “No, I’m not really interested in talking to Aion.”

“He’s not intimidating really! He’s actually pretty nice once you—“ 

“Chrono!” Ikrus interrupted. “No, I mean…if someone younger were interested in you, would you be interested?”

“Uh. Well. Everyone’s younger than me except for Aion.”

“No, I mean, a few generations younger. Someone my age.”

Chrono raised his eyebrow. He was seriously starting to wonder if Ikrus was talking about himself. His eyes nervously darted up to the artificial sunlight glinting through the leaves of the tree. “I-I wouldn’t mind.”

“Chrono…”

“Mm?”

Since he was looking away, Chrono didn’t see Ikrus moving toward him until his face was turned back toward Ikrus and a pair of lips were pressed against his mouth. Chrono stared at the young technician as he pulled away from the kiss, wide-eyed and speechless.

Ikrus let out another nervous laugh. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to surprise you. Should I have asked first?” 

“No, it’s fine. I’m just—I mean—me?”

“Of course you.” 

It was Chrono’s turn to laugh nervously. “Why me? There’s tons of attractive guys in your caste. I’ve seen them.” 

Ikrus smiled, his eyes lighting up like a pair of twin suns. “Chrono…you’re very handsome. You’re tall, you’re strong, I love the color of your hair…and I know your reputation. I know how gentle you are, and how loyal you are to the people close to you.” 

“Soldiers aren’t supposed to be gentle.” 

“So?” Ikrus placed a dark-skinned hand onto Chrono’s. “I like the contrast. It makes you unique.”

Chrono blushed. “That’s just a nice way to say ‘weird.’”

“Fine! I like weird!” Ikrus shook his head. “I didn’t expect you to be so bad at accepting a compliment.”

“Sorry…”

“It’s fine. It’s kind of cute. Not what I expected, but cute.” Ikrus threaded his fingers through Chrono’s and leaned closer. “So…what do you think?”

“About you?” 

“Yes. About my offer. Would you like to be lovers?” 

Chrono’s thoughts raced. There was no doubt Ikrus was handsome. His dark blue hair contrasted with his golden eyes, and the way he wore it tied back high on his head highlighted his delicate ears. His grey horns swept back from his forehead like they were a crown. And his eyes made Chrono feel warm in his chest, particularly now that they were looking at him with such—what was it? Affection? Lust? A mix of the two?

Chrono swallowed. Attention made him nervous, but this time he also felt a little excited.

“I…I would, but you need to know, um…when I said I wasn’t really experienced with matters of love, I meant I’m…not…at all.”

It was Ikrus’ turn to be surprised. “Really? But…you’re from the oldest untuned generation!”

“I know, I know. Nobody’s ever really been interested—“

“ _Nobody?_ ”

Chrono hesitated, and shook his head. 

“No, that can’t be right. Not someone like you. They must’ve just been too intimidated—“ Ikrus cut himself off when he saw Chrono pale. “I’m not saying I’m intimidated by you!” Ikrus held Chrono’s hand a little tighter, pressing their palms into the soil beneath them. “So is that all? You’re just worried I’ll be disappointed by your lack of experience?”

Chrono shrugged. “I’m older, so I knew you’d think…”

“That’s fine. We can work with that.” 

“Really?”

“Sure.” He grinned. “You’re intelligent. I’m sure you’ll be an easy student.”

Chrono smiled back, shyly. “In that case, then…yeah. I’ll try.”

Ikrus straightened, and jokingly took on a sophisticated air to his voice. “Why, thank you, sir. You honor me.”

“Oh, don’t.”

Ikrus laughed. “Can I make a request?”

“What?”

“Another kiss?”

“Oh…” Chrono hesitated for a moment, but then placed his hand on Ikrus’s cheek and leaned forward, placing a short, quick kiss on his lips.

Ikrus smiled against his lips. “You can do more than that. I know you can.”

Chrono swallowed, then leaned forward to press his lips against Ikrus’s again. Ikrus responded in kind, placing his hand against the back of Chrono’s neck as he pressed forward. Time almost seemed to stop and Chrono’s senses sharpened, hearing every rustle of the leaves above, feeling Ikrus’s light breath against his cheek, the warmth of the fingers on his neck.

He melted under Ikrus’ touch, swept away in affection.

******************

The coming months seemed to pass in an instant. Since Chrono and Ikrus were from different castes and generations they rarely got to see each other during lessons, but they sought out each other as often as they could. The more time they spent together, the more Chrono found things he loved about Ikrus—his smooth, warm laugh, his ability to find so much joy, the way his role had shielded him from the constant fighting and demands of the lessons taught to the soldier caste. Ikrus was bold but kind, always making his desire for Chrono clear but never pushing him too far.

Chrono wasn’t sure how he’d feel about the physical part of their relationship at first. But the longer they were together he found himself tracing Ikrus’s body with his eyes and remembering it later when he was alone at night. He started finding himself imagining Ikrus’ dark, bare skin contrasting against his, what his warm voice would sound like when overwhelmed with pleasure…

Eventually his curiosity and lust were getting to be too much. It was enough to allow Chrono to push beyond his shyness and begin to put his fantasies into motion. To start with, he needed to make sure they would have a room to themselves.

“Aion…” Chrono asked nonchalantly that day, attempting to seem casual as he sat down in a chair next to Aion’s bed, where Aion was laying on his stomach. “Do you have any plans tonight? Anywhere to be?”

Aion looked up from the screen he was reading and propped himself up on his elbow. “No, not really…just reading this story.”

“You don’t…have anyone to be with tonight?”

Aion sighed. “Not since Kirel and I ended things. But thanks for bringing that up.”

“Oh, shit, I didn’t mean—“

“I know, I know. I’m just messing with you.” Aion sat up, setting the reading device aside. “Why, did you want to do something?”

Chrono blushed. “Not…really.”

Aion raised an eyebrow and paused for a minute. “So it’s not that you’re bored…” Chrono swallowed nervously as Aion examined him and continued. “…It’s that you want me out of the room.” That’s when Aion’s eyes lit up and he burst into laughter. “Oh. Oh! Because YOU have someone to be with tonight! You’re finally going to bed Ikrus!”

“I-I haven’t asked him yet!”

“Oh, he’ll be happy to come over, he’s been getting impatient.”

“Aion! He’s not like that! He’s been very patient!”

“Oh?” Aion smirked and stood up from the bed, ruffling Chrono’s hair. “Would you like any advice?”

“No,” Chrono responded petulantly, before hesitating. “…Maybe.”

“Well, then, don’t be afraid to take control and let loose,” Aion said with a note of fondness. “I’ve gotten the impression Ikrus prefers to be lead more than he’s let on. And don’t let yourself get nervous, he’s been _dying_ to get you into a bed.”

Chrono blushed all the way to his hairline and Aion burst into laughter again. “Th-thanks. I’ll try.” 

“Good. Now go contact Ikrus and see when he’s free so I know when to clear out for you.”

“Okay.” Chrono went to walk out of the room, then paused, turning back to Aion. “Um, when I come back…can I ask you some questions?” 

Aion grinned. “I thought you’d never ask.”

*************

Chrono was more nervous than he’d ever been—and that was saying a lot. He’d slightly altered his armor three separate times in an attempt to make himself seem more handsome and confident, kept turning the music player on and off because he couldn’t decide if silence would be preferable, and could have easily worn a path into his bedroom floor with his pacing. Aion continued to tease him up until he’d left, making some vague comment about being in the “Underground” if he was needed—a little-used section of Pandaemonium that was a popular hangout for the untuned demons at night after classes. Knowing Aion, he’d find something, or someone, to keep him occupied until morning.

Chrono’s pacing was interrupted by a chime announcing someone at the door. He took a deep breath and pressed the button to slide it open. It was, of course, Ikrus, as handsome as ever. His hair was tied up looser than normal, allowing some wavy strands to frame his face.

“It’s good to see you!” he said with a grin, leaning up to kiss Chrono on the lips, which Chrono happily returned. Ikrus stepped through the doorway and looked around the room, tilting his head toward the speaker in the wall. “I like the music. It’s…exotic. A human instrument, right?”

Chrono sighed in relief. It looked like he made the right choice when he kept the music on. “Yeah. Aion recommended it to me. He says it’s called a piano.”

“Hah, leave it to Aion to find something so unique to add to his collection.” Ikrus sat on Chrono’s bed and glanced toward Aion’s. “Where is he, anyway?”

“Down in the Underground.”

“Oh, is there anything interesting going on there tonight?”

“Nothing big…” Chrono sat down on the bed next to Ikrus. “I think I’ve heard something about dancing.”

“That sounds fun. Maybe we should go!” Ikrus grinned. “I’ve never gotten to see you dance.”

“M-maybe.” Chrono hesitated, then shook his head. “Actually, I…kind of wanted to stay in tonight. If that’s okay.”

Ikrus tilted his head again, his eyes widening with curiosity. “Sure. If that’s what you want.”

They sat for a moment; the only noise in the room was the soft piano music from the speakers. Chrono nervously clasped and unclasped his hands in his lap.

“So…” Ikrus said to break the silence, tucking a stray hair behind his ear. “Did you have anything you wanted to do?”

Chrono turned to look at him. Now or never. He slid to Ikrus’s side so their legs were touching and leaned forward, cupping his cheek. “Yeah…” He nibbled on the edge of Ikrus’s ear and then whispered into it “You.”

Ikrus didn’t seem to know quite how to respond. He shivered at Chrono’s touch as the older demon pulled him closer and began to kiss and nip at his neck. “You’re a tease tonight…”

Chrono frowned. He had hoped that he was being obvious, but maybe his hesitation had confused Ikrus? He pulled away for a moment, looking Ikrus in the eyes. “I’m not teasing.” As he said that, his legion started to shift, his armor melting away to reveal his bare chest. “I’m ready.”

Ikrus eyes shone in response, almost as if the light in the room was reflecting off of them. “You are?”

In response, Chrono nudged him to lay down on the bed and kissed him, teasing Ikrus’s lips with his tongue, and sliding a knee in between his legs. Ikrus’s back arched to meet Chrono’s skin as he sighed happily into Chrono’s mouth.

Before long their clothing was gone, revealing their bare bodies to each other. Chrono took every inch of it in, kissing roughly along Ikrus’s shoulders, chest, stomach, thigh…the engineer whimpered, leaning into Chrono’s kisses, his hands combing through his hair.

It looked like Aion’s advice wasn’t too far off. Ikrus seemed content to allow Chrono to do whatever he wanted to him, maybe even relieved that Chrono was being so proactive. It wasn’t uncommon for Ikrus to be the one to initiate their physical contact, whether it was to touch his hand, give a kiss, or, in their more heated moments, rub Chrono’s dick or ass through his clothing. He’d always been respectful of Chrono’s boundaries, pulling back when Chrono got nervous, but he was always so eager for touch that Chrono assumed he was comfortable being the one to take charge.

Chrono was starting to admit that he’d probably misjudged him. Ikrus seemed very suggestible tonight, happily allowing Chrono to take the lead, responding to his touch and kisses with soft moans. Chrono continued to slide down his body with kisses, finishing with one on his big toe, then sat up.

There was something he’d been fantasizing about trying for a while, and it seemed like now was as good of a time as ever. “Ikrus?”

“Mmm. Yes?” He sat up slightly, his face flushed and eyes half-closed.

“Could you sit on the edge of the bed?”

Ikrus looked curious, but obeyed his request without hesitation, sliding over as Chrono got off of the bed. It was only when Chrono knelt in front of him and slid a hand up his thigh that he started to get an inkling of what Chrono wanted.

“You don’t have to push yourself—“

“I’m not,” Chrono quickly responded. He wrapped his hand around the base of Ikrus’ cock, which was already half-erect, and started to stroke. Ikrus moaned as his eyes closed, leaning back on his elbows. It didn’t take long until he was trembling under Chrono’s touch and his cock was fully erect, straining in his grip. He’d never seen Ikrus quite like this…it was gorgeous and erotic, and it was starting to give Chrono a hard-on of his own.

“Ikrus?” Chrono couldn’t quite hold back the mischievousness in his voice.

“Y-yeah?” Ikrus panted, opening his eyes to look at Chrono as he laid his head onto Ikrus’ thigh, smiling up at him.

“I love you.”

It was the first time either of them had said it. Ikrus’ mouth dropped open and he seemed to try to gather his thoughts together for a response, but Chrono didn’t give him a chance. As he stuttered, Chrono sat up and hungrily took his cock into his mouth.

Ikrus’ reaction was immediate. His hips bucked involuntarily and he gasped, gripping Chrono’s shoulder for support. “Ch-Chrono!”

Chrono smiled around him and slid his tongue around the head of Ikrus’ cock, enjoying watching Ikrus squirm. This was a new side of him he hadn’t gotten a chance to see before. Every whimper from Ikrus’s mouth made Chrono’s stomach flutter with excitement. It was even more enticing than Chrono had imagined.

He began to slowly bob Ikrus in and out of his mouth after a few awkward false starts where he didn’t quite have the angle down. Eventually he figured it out, adopting a steady pace and rubbing what he couldn’t take into his mouth with his hand. Ikrus became vocal and gripped Chrono’s shoulder even harder, his claws poking into Chrono’s skin. Good, he must be doing this right.

When his jaw started to become sore, Chrono stopped to rest for a minute, sucking the head of Ikrus’ cock and pressing his tongue up against the bottom of it. He must’ve hit somewhere that felt particularly good, because Ikrus cried out and jerked his hips up, thrusting his cock down into Chrono’s throat.

Chrono gagged and pulled back for air, and Ikrus’ eyes flew open. “Are you okay?”

Chrono coughed and nodded. “I’m fine.”

“You sure? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean—“

“I’ll tell you if I’m not, I promise.” Before Ikrus could protest Chrono sucked Ikrus’s cock back into his mouth, putting his hands onto Ikrus’s hips so he could buck as he much without worrying about going too deep.

He looked up at Ikrus as he continued. Ikrus met his eyes, cheeks flushed, and dug his fingers into Chrono’s hair. Chrono’s heart was pounding and he could feel his face burning. It was Chrono’s first hint of what would come to guide his sex life—nothing turned him on more than watching his partners getting off. 

It didn’t take long until Ikrus started to moan again, straining against Chrono’s hands. His cock was twitching in Chrono’s mouth. “I’m close!”

Chrono didn’t need to be told twice. He started to take Ikrus as far as he could and hummed around his cock, encouraging him to come. As Chrono was pulling back Ikrus shook and cried out, beginning to spurt cum into his mouth. Chrono jerked back in surprise, causing Ikrus’s cum to spurt into his long hair.

Ikrus dropped back onto the bed, spent, his breath heavy. Chrono wiped his mouth and crawled up onto the bed next to him, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. “Um…so that was good?”

Ikrus let out a gasping laugh, looking at Chrono with a nod. “Uh, yeah. I didn’t expect you to be that good. How did you know how to do that?”

Chrono blushed, hunching his shoulders and giving his lover a shy smile. “Uh, well, I read some stuff. And I asked Aion a lot of questions. He knows a lot more about this sort of thing.”

“Apparently!” Ikrus reached up to touch Chrono’s cheek, looking at his hair. “You’re a mess. Want a bath?”

“Won’t someone see?”

“Not at this time of night. Anyone that’s up is probably at the Underground.”

“Okay. Let’s go.”

***************

As soon as they got to the public baths Ikrus had taken it upon himself to wash Chrono’s hair—as a “thank you” gift, he said. Chrono sat on the ground, enjoying the warm steam that floated throughout the room, and Ikrus sat behind him on a chair, his legs spread around Chrono’s shoulders. He hummed happily as he began to wet Chrono’s hair, combing his fingers through it as the other demon’s long, purple hair weighed down with the water and glistened in the soft light of the room.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?” Ikrus said, reaching for a bottle of shampoo.

Chrono laughed softly. “Only a few dozen times.”

“Mm. Not enough.” Ikrus leaned down and pulled Chrono’s hair aside, kissing him on the nape of his neck. “Sorry about the, uh, mess, by the way.” He spread shampoo into his hands and then combed his hands into Chrono’s hair, working to coat every strand.

“It’s my fault. I was the one that pulled you out. Besides, I thought it was…” Chrono paused, looking down. “Kind of…hot?”

“Oh-ho! In that case, _you’re welcome,”_ Ikrus teased. He slipped his fingers through Chrono’s hair to reach his scalp and started to massage his head. Chrono leaned back into his touch with a happy sigh, Ikrus’s fingers leaving tingling lines in his head as they stroked him.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, enjoying each other’s touch, before Ikrus spoke up again. “I noticed you haven’t gotten off yet.”

“So?” Chrono asked with a blush.

Ikrus lowered himself down to speak in a low pitch in Chrono’s ear. “ _So_ don’t think I’m done with you yet.” He picked up a pitcher of water next to him and gently rinsed Chrono’s hair, the water spilling over Chrono’s shoulders and Ikrus’s lap.

Chrono shivered, unsure if it was caused by the water or the promise of what was to come. “If you don’t mind.”

“Mind? I’ve been waiting for this, Chrono.” With Chrono’s hair now washed, Ikrus busied himself with giving Chrono a massage, kneading his shoulders. Ikrus’s hands were graceful, with thin fingers—the sort that suited his caste’s job of maintaining Pandaemonium’s natural resources. They weren’t anything like a soldier’s hands. Chrono thought he preferred it that way as Ikrus managed to dig right into a tense part next to his shoulder blade and work it out, which caused Chrono to suck in a sharp breath.

“Feels good?” Ikrus asked, amused.

“Mm…”

“Wait until you fuck me.” Chrono blushed to his ears and covered his face in embarrassment, making Ikrus laugh. “Too much?”

“I don’t know! I’m not used to…I mean…”

Ikrus laughed again, removing his legs from around Chrono and moving to sit on the tile next to him. Ikrus gave him a deep kiss, slipping his hand between Chrono’s legs to grasp his erection. “You don’t seem to mind.”

Chrono responded with a whimper. “Ikrus…”

“Should I keep talking dirty to you?” He stroked Chrono, kissing along his jaw. “You looked very handsome with my cock in your mouth.”

“Ikrus!”

“I’m going to teach you how to rail me until I’m begging for you.”

Chrono let out a groan, gripping the chair behind him. The time he’d spent holding back was starting to get to him, causing his whole body to shudder. “P-please!”

“Am I going to make you cum just like this?”

Chrono quickly nodded, squirming. “Th-that’s enough.”

Ikrus chuckled and let him go, planting another kiss on Chrono’s forehead as he collapsed back onto his elbows. “I think I’m ready, too. Just a minute.”

He pulled himself out of the bath and walked over to a cabinet, digging into the bath. “I left something in here for myself when I was with my last boyfriend…ah!” He grinned, displaying the pot he found. “Honestly I’m surprised nobody took this. Guess I hid it well.”

“What is it?" 

“Lube.” Ikrus paused, studying Chrono. “I don’t need to tell you what this is for, right?”

“N-no! I told you, I read some things—“ 

“Okay, okay, just checking.” He laid out a towel and reclined on it, beckoning Chrono over. “C’mere.”

Chrono quickly looked over to the entrance of the bath. “What if someone comes in?”

“At this time of night? Nobody’s going to come here.”

“But if they do, we’ll be in huge trouble.”

Ikrus sighed and waved Chrono’s concerns away with his hand. “Trust me, I’ve done this before. We’ll be fine.”

Chrono swallowed, then pushed himself off the floor and walked over to kneel alongside to Ikrus. “This doesn’t seem like it’ll be very comfortable for you.”

“It’ll be fine.” He scooped a small amount of lube out of the pot for himself, then pushed it toward Chrono. “Here, get ready.”

Chrono began to slick his erection, watching with curiosity as Ikrus began to finger himself. His expression was relaxed as he slicked his entrance and pushed his finger in. Chrono was starting to feel just how much more experienced Ikrus really was. Ikrus didn’t seem nervous at all, but Chrono’s nerves were threatening to prevent his mind from forming complete thoughts. 

Ikrus paused and slipped his finger out, looking up at Chrono. “Do you want to try?”

“What?”

“Fingering me. It’s been a little while, so I probably need to be stretched out.”

Chrono nervously reached out, sliding his hand along Ikrus’s thigh. “Um, if I don’t do this right…” 

“I’ll tell you. Trust me.”

Chrono paused, looking Ikrus in the eye. Ikrus responded with a smile. _That’s right,_ Chrono thought to himself. _I can trust him. He’ll help me._

He leaned down and kissed Ikrus on the lips, sat up, and then slowly slid a finger inside him. He paused for a moment to check Ikrus’s reaction and Ikrus gave him a nod. “Good. Keep going.”

Chrono continued, gently fingering his entrance, caressing Ikrus’s thigh with his other hand. He reassured himself that he could do this. He’d done this to himself a few times, after all.

“Try adding another finger,” Ikrus instructed, his voice breathy. Chrono obliged. The second finger went in easier than he expected--much easier than it would’ve been for him. He must’ve looked surprised, because Ikrus laughed softly. “It’s been a while but I’m still not _that_ tight.”

It probably wasn’t Ikrus’s intention, but Chrono felt embarrassed at how clumsy he seemed. But at this point, he was determined to not let Ikrus down. He knew that if he searched, he could probably find a spot to show that he wasn’t as inexperienced in everything. He slid his fingers in a little deeper, searching with his middle finger until it brushed up against the firm spot he was looking for. Ikrus rewarded him with a soft gasp.

“Ah, found it!” Chrono said with a smile.

“This part is supposed to be for you!”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t have fun.” Chrono continued to massage that spot, delighting in Ikrus’s reactions as he squirmed on the floor. Chrono’s nerves and excitement was sending prickling sensations up and down his spine. After a minute of watching his partner’s blush and softly moan, Chrono reached out to grasp Ikrus’ erection.

However, before he could, Ikrus grabbed his wrist. “Chrono…if you’re not comfortable we don’t have to do this, but don’t just get me off again to avoid continuing.”

“I’m not doing that!”

“Hmm.” Ikrus slid his hand along Chrono’s thigh and ever-so-lightly brushed his fingertips against the head of Chrono’s erection, causing the older demon to shiver. “Then you should know I’ll have just as much fun, if not more, with you inside me.”

“I won’t be very good.”

Ikrus snorted. “Chrono, it’s your first.”

“Aion said I wouldn’t last long…”

“Of course,” he said with a shrug. “Just consider this practice. Aion didn’t make you nervous, did he?”

“Not on purpose.”

Ikrus let out a long, drawn out sigh. “Chrono, just forget about whatever Aion said you should do for me and fuck me.”

“But—“

“Before I start begging. Fuck. Me.”

Something about Ikrus’s firm tone broke through Chrono’s nerves. He took in a deep breath, withdrew his fingers, and leaned down to give Ikrus a long, slow, deep kiss. Then he positioned himself between Ikrus’s legs and—with a look exchanged between them—slowly began to slide himself into his entrance. 

The sensation was immediate. Every nerve along his cock was lighting up, tingling in places he didn’t even know he could feel. He gasped and dropped down, his hands on either side of Ikrus. “Oh…damn…”

“Good?” Ikrus asked with a grin.

Chrono could only nod and squeak out a “Yes,” to the amusement of Ikrus, who wrapped his legs around him. Ikrus’s heels pressed into his back and he urged him on to continue.

He didn’t have to ask Chrono twice. Instinct and lust was taking over Chrono’s body, his nerves melting away as he began to pump into Ikrus. He had no idea it would feel this good. He didn’t think it would feel very different from masturbation, but this…this was something he couldn’t have predicted. His sense of touch was heightened, he could feel every inch on his neck tickle from Ikrus’s breath, and Ikrus’s fingers on his hips felt like they were heating his body at every point they touched.

No wonder why Aion said he wasn’t going to last long. How could he ever? He whimpered and slowed for a moment, hanging his head and panting.

Ikrus let out a groan. “Don’t, keep going.”

“I’m…I’m gonna…” 

“I don’t care. Fill me up. Fuck me harder!” Chrono growled and grabbed Ikrus’s shoulder, pumping into him harder. That earned a delighted yelp from Ikrus. “Yes! Chrono, fuck, this is what I wanted—“

Chrono continued in a sloppy rhythm as Ikrus moaned underneath him, tugging on his own erection. Chrono had figured out that Ikrus was _really_ loud when he was being satisfied during sex, and every gasp and yelp and moan from Ikrus was only stimulating him more. It didn’t take long at all before he could feel himself building up to a climax, whimpering Ikrus’s name over and over…

And then it hit him before he could even let out a warning, shooting pleasure through his cock. He shuddered, clutching Ikrus’s shoulder for support as his orgasm crashed over him. Chrono lingered there for a few long moments, panting, before he gently pulled out of him and collapsed at Ikrus’s side. “Th-that was…thank you.”

Ikrus let out a strained laugh, reaching out to stroke Chrono’s hair. “You’re welcome…” That was when Chrono realized he was still stroking his own length, not yet to his own orgasm. Chrono lovingly pushed Ikrus’s hand away and wrapped his hand around the erection instead.

“You really don’t—“ Ikrus started, before Chrono cut him off.

“I want to.” He placed a kiss on Ikrus’s cheek and whispered into Ikrus’s ear. “Come for me? Please?”

Ikrus shuddered. “Don’t be so…nice. Just tell me to.”

Chrono swallowed, but continued. “Come for me.” Ikrus groaned. That’s right, he liked dirty talk like this, right? How did Ikrus do it for him? “I want you to…I mean, you’re going to beg for me.” 

“Oh! Yes, Chrono, please…”

“I’m going to treat you so well you’ll never need anyone again. I’ll get better and better until you can’t have anyone else.”

“N-no one.”

Chrono could feel a thrill in his stomach as he watched Ikrus squirm next to him. “I’m addicted to this already…” he said truthfully, watching Ikrus’s eyelashes flutter. “I’m not going to let you go until I get to hear you scream my name. So _come for me._ ”

Ikrus gasped at Chrono’s voice and thrust into his hand. “Oh, oh—C-Chrono…Chrono….CHRONO!” Ikrus thrust and came for the second time that night. Exhausted, he dropped to the ground, spent, his skin glistening with sweat. Chrono smiled and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss on the lips, then laid down next to him, his arm across his chest.

When Ikrus eventually caught his breath, he said “You really surprised me tonight.”

“Yeah…I was trying to.”

“Heh…” Ikrus paused to trace one of his fingers along Chrono’s ear, toying with the tuft of hair at its base. “Honestly, I was starting to think maybe you weren’t interested.”

Chrono could feel his face heating with embarrassment. “In you?” 

“No. I knew you liked me. I just thought you didn’t really like…sex.”

“Sorry. I thought…I mean, you’d been with other guys, so I didn’t think I’d be…”

Ikrus let out a long, beleaguered sigh, resting his head against Chrono’s chest. “Why can’t you just trust yourself?”

“Huh?”

“You’ve done this since the first day we’ve been together. You didn’t even believe me when I told you I was interested in you. Not at first.”

“I’m sorry…”

Ikrus groaned and pushed away, looking Chrono in the eyes, his golden eyes frustrated and a little concerned. “I’m not trying to make you feel guilty! I’m just…just…I don’t know.”

They lay like that for a moment, the silence now much less comfortable. Chrono reached down and gave one of Ikrus’s hands a squeeze. Ikrus might not have wanted to make him feel guilty, but he still did. He felt like he’d been stumbling his way through this entire relationship. The other untuned demons looked up to him and Aion as their role-models, both because they were the oldest and because they were both so strong. But he’d never had Aion’s confidence and never felt comfortable being so admired. When it came right down to it, he nearly always felt out of his element, like everyone knew exactly what they should do and he was just guessing.

 He felt this distinctly when he was with Ikrus, too—Ikrus was quite a bit younger than him but so much more comfortable with affection and his body. He was worried that the only reason he’d been able to relax as much as he did with Ikrus was because he was so caught up in his lust that he couldn’t hold back anymore. Now that the moment had passed, Chrono was nervous that he’d be unable to be like that again, at least not for a long, long time.

As Chrono stewed in his anxiety, Ikrus slipped his hand out of Chrono’s, pushed up from the floor, and walked over to a shower head to rinse his body. “Come here, Chrono. We should wash up again." 

Chrono nervously rinsed as well, worried from Ikrus’s tone that he was going to be angry, or at least frustrated. But after Chrono followed Ikrus into the bath, Ikrus draped his arms around Chrono’s neck and gave him a deep, longing kiss. “We’re just going to have to practice until you feel comfortable.”

“Practice?”

“I mean I’m going to get you to fuck me every night if I have to, until you believe in yourself and let out the beast I know is there.” He grinned and poked Chrono’s nose. “Be more confident! You’re a soldier, you can’t let yourself be out-sexed by a tiny ecosystems technician!”

Chrono blushed. “I’ll try.”

Ikrus rolled his eyes. “First lesson? Stop acting like you have to apologize for having sex with me. I want this, Chrono. I’m aching for you. Especially now.”

Chrono hesitated, then leaned down to be on eye level with Ikrus. “…Me, too.” He leaned down to give Ikrus one last, longing kiss, then turned his back to him. “Could you give me another massage?”

Ikrus chuckled. “Of course, Chrono.”


	3. Cat Scratch Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrono falls hard for Shader, who's never been with anyone. Chrono frets over trying to make her first time good, while Aion is that friend you have that never stops texting.
> 
> Kinks/warnings: First time, age difference, height difference, teasing, oral sex

As much as Chrono liked Ikrus, their relationship couldn’t last forever. After being together for months, Ikrus admitted the person he’d been attracted to wasn’t the person Chrono turned out to be. They stayed good friends, but as lovers? They were done.

 

Chrono went through several relationships in the years following. Some went okay, even if they didn’t work out. Some ended in fights and ruined friendships.

 

He was starting to feel like he had a small idea of what he was supposed to do as someone’s lover. Maybe. He still wasn’t a hundred percent sure, but at least he didn’t question  _ every  _ move he made. Only half of them!

 

It was two months after a dramatic breakup that he met Shader. On that day, he’d been watching some of the younger soldier kids. He preferred that to combat lessons—the kids were a lot more fun to be around than soldiers his age, and he wasn’t being evaluated on everything he did.

 

He’d only had his back turned for a second when he heard shouting between two of the kids—Erol and Lyphos. Lyphos was a bit of a troublemaker, and Erol was a loner. He wasn’t sure exactly what started the fight—probably something Lyphos had said—but by the time he’d run over and stopped the fight, Erol’s favorite toy glider was on the ground with a bent wing.

Lyphos tried to apologize, but Erol was inconsolable. Chrono took him away from the rest of the group and and sat down to fix the glider.

 

After about an hour he managed to make the wing straight enough, but it turned out the wing wasn’t the only thing that was broken in the fight—the toy couldn’t fly, light up, or make any noise.

 

Erol looked like he was about to cry again when Chrono admitted he didn’t know what was wrong, so he quickly pulled out his tablet to ask Aion what he should do. It only took a minute to get back a response.

 

**Aion:** _how should i know? ask a tech or smthn._

 

“Great help, Aion,” Chrono muttered under his breath as he slipped his tablet back into his armor. Then again, asking a tech was the only option he had at this point. He sighed and turned to Erol.

 

“Aion thinks we should go to the techs.”

 

Erol frowned. “You can’t do it?”

 

“Heh, sorry. I’m no good with machines.” He patted Erol on the head. “Don’t worry, one of my best friends is a tech and he’s really nice. I’m sure someone there can help out.”

 

Erol hesitated. “If you say so…”

 

Chrono smiled. “I’ll fly us there.”

 

That made Erol jump up immediately. He was too young to fly, so it was an easy way to get him to tag along. “Let’s go!”

 

Chrono laughed, handing the boy his toy and then picking him up in his arms. “Hold tight!” He crouched and pushed himself up into the air, his wings spreading from the legion in his clothes to carry him into the air.

 

Erol was quiet during the ride, just smiling and looking at the ground below. The silence made Chrono’s mind drift. He was honestly a little jealous of the techs. Techs got to learn how to build and care for people and things in Pandaemonium. All soldiers could do was destroy. Everyone thought that, since he was a soldier, he’d be tough, or stoic, or bold. Even Ikrus thought he’d be like that, at first.

 

It’s not that he thought Pandaemonium could be wrong. But sometimes, it really felt like maybe he wasn’t really supposed to be a soldier. The closer he got to the Day of Tuning, the more anxious he felt about it. What if he was placed in a role that he failed in?

 

He saw the tech common room underneath, and forced himself to sound cheerful. “Here we are! Hold tight.”

 

Erol held him around his neck as he swooped low and swung out his feet, then dropped to the ground. Once he was settled, he set Erol down and then took his hand, guiding him into the room.

 

When they walked in, the room was abuzz with activity and conversation. Erol immediately moved to hide behind him.

 

Then Chrono saw a boy look up and recognize him with wide eyes. The boy turned and whispered into the ear of the guy next to him, pointing. That guy looked up, stared, and grabbed the arm of the girl next to him to catch her attention.

 

Within moments nearly everyone in the room was staring at him. He heard someone whisper “Chrono the Harbinger…”

 

He cringed. “Uh, just Chrono, please. Is there someone free that’s good with mechanics? We need help with a broken toy.”

 

A girl with bright orange hair and spiral horns raised her hand. “I know someone!” She jumped to her feet and waved him over. “She’s working on something right now but I’m sure she’ll want to help. Follow me!”

 

Before Chrono could respond, the tech had grabbed his arm in one hand and a terrified Erol’s hand in the other and dragged them to the corner of the room.

 

Off in the corner was a small tech girl. She had brown hair with pointed ears of the same color sprouting from her head and a thin, constantly moving tail. On her face were two rounded pink markings that almost made her look like she was constantly blushing. Her horns curved low to frame her face.

 

She was staring intensely at what looked like a pile of scraps and wires, using a tool to carefully connect two of the wires together. She looked incredibly serious.

 

Erol took a step behind Chrono to stay behind his leg.

 

“Hey, Shader!” the other tech girl piped up. “Someone needs some help with a toy!”

 

Shader didn’t give an answer. She got her wires connected, looked at them with a small nod, and set the pieces down. Chrono thought she wa s  finishing up, but then she picked up another piece of metal and started to do...something...with it. He couldn’t make heads or tails out of it, she was pulling on some piece, or maybe pushing…?

 

The other tech sighed. “Sorry, she gets really into her work. Shader!” Still no answer. The tech grabbed her friend’s shoulder and shook.  “DEE-DEE!”

 

Shader jumped, dropping the machinery from her hands. “PHENA! You could’ve made me break this!” She huffed, sorting through the pieces on her table. “I need to finish this project!”

 

“Aw, you have all week to get that done.”

 

“But it’s NEAT! Look, I’m refurbishing--”

 

“Wait wait wait,” Phena held out her hands in front of her to stop Shader, then jerked her thumb over her shoulder to point at Chrono and Erol. “We got some soldiers that need help with something.”

 

“OH!” Shader let out an embarrassed laugh, then bounced over to Chrono, her tail whipping quickly behind her and her ears pointing straight up. “Sorry, didn’t see ya! Soldiers, huh? What’cha come all the way down here for?”

 

Wow, this girl was  _ way  _ more energetic than Chrono expected her to be after seeing her with the machine. He laughed nervously and held up the broken toy in one hand, patting Erol’s head with the other. “Um, my friend here had his toy broken. I’ve tried to fix it but it’s way too complex for me. Can you take a look at it?”

 

“Oh~” Shader grinned, then crouched down to get on Erol’s level. “Hey there! I’m Shader, what’s your name?”

 

Erol slid further behind Chrono’s leg, gripping onto the older boy’s long hair like a lifeline. “Ummm….uhhh…”

 

“Erol,” Chrono answered. “Sorry, he’s really shy, especially with people from other castes.”

 

“Awww, sorry kiddo. It’s good to meet you. Let’s take a look at your toy, okay?”

 

Erol nodded, and Shader stood back up to take the toy from Chrono. “Hmm, the wing was bent…”

 

“Yeah, I tried to straighten that out.”

 

“Heh, the only thing you could brute force, huh?”

 

Chrono frowned. “Well,I guess...I looked at the other stuff, but--”

 

“I’m just teasing!” the girl said with a laugh, waving at Phena as she went to go back to the middle of the room. “It’s okay, I know soldiers don’t get trained in this stuff.  What else is wrong with it?”

 

“Basically everything electronic. It won’t fly anymore, no lights, no sound.”

 

“So probably something wrong with the power...lemme take a look.”

 

She sat back down at her table, patting a chair next to her and smiling at Erol. “Wanna watch?”

 

Slowly, very slowly, Erol moved himself from behind Chrono to sit down in the chair, staring very intently at his toy ship while Shader gently broke it open. Chrono settled onto the floor nearby, watching.

 

“Is this your favorite toy, Erol?” the tech asked.

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“I’m glad you trust me to fix something so special to you! What other toys do you like?”

 

“U-umm…” Erol swung his legs back and forth off the edge of the chair as he thought. “A sword.”

 

Shader laughed. “Makes sense for a soldier kid! Does it do anything special?”

 

“It makes noises.”

 

“Yeah? Like, vvvooom, voom?” Shader’s eyebrow quirked up as she focused back on the toy ship, examining a wire.

 

“More like...shhhzt, shhhzt!”

 

“Oh, that’s way better than my idea!” She paused for a moment to focus, bringing the ship closer to her face. She unconnected one of the batteries. “Ah! Yup, it’s the power source. Looks like a piece is bent. Don’t worry kiddo, I’ll have this replaced in a jiffy! Why don’t you tell me about your other toys while I work?”

 

By the time Shader was finishing, Erol was giving her a blow-by-blow summary of the fight. Chrono was impressed--he’d never seen Erol warm up that quickly to someone new.

 

Shader finished replacing the final panel of the toy, screwed it back in, and gave herself a satisfied nod. “Okay, give it a try buddy, let me know if it’s right.”

 

Erol took the toy from her and pressed a button on the belly of the ship. The toy lit up instantly, beeping and whirring and flying around the room. Erol jumped up and down and started to chase it--annoying a number of the techs who were trying to relax.

 

“Erol!” Chrono called after him, jumping up from the floor. “Say thank you to Shader for fixing your toy!”

 

“Thaaaaanks!” Erol shouted over his shoulder as he jumped up to grab the ship out of the air. Chrono was relieved that he wasn’t going to bother the others...until he pulled his arm back, ready to get it to fly again.

 

“Nonono, Erol, don’t bother everyone--!” Chrono quickly turned to Shader. “Sorry, I better get him back before your friends decide to ban soldiers from ever coming back here. Thank you so much.”

 

Shader grinned. “Aw, it’s no problem. What’s your name?”

 

He hesitated. “Chrono.”

 

“Chrono?” Shader paused, glancing up to the ceiling. “Chrono...familiar name…”

 

“I really gotta go,” he said quickly--both because he needed to grab Erol and because he’d rather not have another awed reaction. “Thanks again!” He turned around and scooped up Erol and his toy. As he left, Erol looked over his shoulder to wave back to Shader.

 

“I liked her,” Erol told Chrono when they were out of eyesight.

 

“Yeah? Me, too.”

 

\-------------

 

_ Bzzt, bzzt. _ Chrono’s tablet vibrated on the bed. Chrono lifted an earphone away from his ear and glanced at it. It might be something important, but...it was probably Aion.

 

“I’m sure whatever it is can wait,” Chrono mumbled to himself as he put his earphone back into place. He settled back on his bed and closed his eyes, trying to relax as he listened to his soft music. Training today had been particularly rough, his shoulders were sore, and he really, really just wanted some rest.

 

_ Bzzt, bzzt. _

 

It was definitely Aion. Aion was the only one who sent messages this often. He groaned and tried to ignore it.

 

_ Bzzt, bzzt. _

 

…

 

_ Bzzt, bzzt. _

 

Couldn’t he take a hint?

 

_ Bzzt, bzzt. _

 

Chrono grit his teeth and sat up, pausing his music and turning on the screen of his tablet. If this was just Aion bullshitting he was going to chew him out for this.

 

**Aion:** _ hey _

 

**Aion:** _ there’s a girl asking around about you.  _ _ Some tech. _

 

**Aion:** _ u should really answr messages when  _ _ you get them i know you’re done with classes _

 

**Aion:** _ is she your new lover? Its been a while so  _ _ yu’re probably ready to burst hahahahahaha _

 

**Aion:** _ what is it with you and techies anyway?  _ _ first Ikrus, then Null...what was the name of that  _ _ biotech girl? The one with the ass? _

 

Chrono rolled his eyes. Of course it was Aion. It was always Aion.

 

**Chrono:** _ Trying to relax. I’m tired. What tech girl? _

 

**Aion:** _ the one with the ass _

 

**Chrono:** _ NO the one looking for me. _

 

**Aion:** _ oh, she’s tiny and loud and has  _ _ pink marks on her cheeks. _

 

**Chrono:** _ Oh! Shader, she’s the one that _ _ helped with Erol’s toy. Where is she? _

 

**Aion:** _ with me on the lawn by the pond.  _ _ I told her I’d find you.  _ _ she’s young, you like them younger huh? _

 

**Chrono:** _ Everyone’s younger than us. _

 

**Aion:** _ yeah but she’s not like gen 261 younger  _ _ we’re talking gen 270 young. _

 

**Aion:** _ oh nvm she says she’s gen 265 t _ _ hat’s such a huge difference _

 

**Chrono:** _ it doesn’t MATTER  _ _ i just met her she’s not my lover! _

 

**Chrono:** _ wait _

 

**Chrono:** _ Is she reading over your shoulder _

 

**Aion:** _ duh told you she’s right here _

 

**Chrono:** _ WHY ARE YOU TALKING LIKE THAT  _ _ IN FRONT OF HER IF YOU THINK SHE’S SO YOUNG? _

 

**Aion:** _ she’s not a KID she’s just young for YOU _

 

**Chrono:** _ Aion SHUT UP _

 

**Aion:** _ are you going to come see her  _ _ or are you going to leave your not-lover hanging? _

 

**Aion:** _ she might end up in my bed if you wait too long. _

 

**Chrono:** _ I hate you. _

**Aion:** _ HA _

 

Chrono turned his tablet off with a huff. Sometimes he considered blocking Aion, but then he’d just have to put up with him in person. It was best to meet them as soon as possible before Aion gave Shader the idea he was some sort of player drowning in lovers. Why was Aion always bothering him about his love life?! Were everyone’s friends this nosy?

 

When he made his way to the pond he was expecting Shader to be embarrassed and horrified, but she was throwing her head back and laughing at something Aion had said. She gasped for breath as she saw Chrono walking over.

 

“Chrono, your nestmate--he’s hilarious!” She giggled. “He was telling me about when you first started using your wings.”

 

Chrono flushed. He knew exactly what story Aion had been telling. He’d gotten stuck up on a roof and couldn’t get his wings to work again. He spent an hour crying before his teacher gave up on him learning on his own and flew up to save him. 

 

“Aion, stop, that’s embarrassing...”

 

Aion just grinned, turning to Shader. “See, he’s a big softie.”

 

“Awww!” Shader hopped up and--after pausing for a moment to realize she could definitely not ruffle his hair--patted him on his arm. “It’s okay, it’s a cute story! Sounds like you were a good kid.”

 

Chrono pressed his lips together, his blush getting worse. “Um. Why’d you come here? Did you need me?”

 

“Whaaaaat? I can’t come visit my new friend?”

 

“O-oh, friend?”

 

“Yeah, friend.” Shader’s smile grew into a smirk, her eyes gleaming with mischief. “I know you’re pretty dry right now but I don’t jump into bed with people I just met.”

 

Aion guffawed as Chrono hunched his shoulders. “Shader I swear, he’s messing around, I’m not--”

 

“I know, I know! Don’t be so worried! Man, you’re as shy as Erol!” She laughed again and shook her head, then sat back down on the lawn and patted next to her. “How’s he doing?”

 

The three of them spent most of the free time that day chatting, about the kids they took care of, their favorite books, what their classes were like. They nearly missed curfew, and had to run back to their dorms before they got in trouble.

 

“I like her!” Aion said with a grin after they ran into their room. “You’ve got good taste in friends.”

 

“All I did was help out one of the kids...it was dumb luck.”

 

“Well, if that’s what you call luck, I’m surprised you’re not constantly followed around by a flock of people!”

 

“Ugh.” Chrono fluffed up his pillow. “Don’t act like I’m like you.”

 

“You could be, if you wanted to be.”

 

“Not really…” He sighed, settling down on his bed. Aion raised his eyebrows.

 

“You really could. People like you, Chrono. If Shader didn’t like you she wouldn’t have decided to come find you just to chat. If you just talked to people a little more…”

 

“Then, what? I’d get a bunch of people spreading rumors about how little I fit in?” Chrono flopped back on his bed and turned his back away from Aion. “Why’d you have to tell her that story?”

 

“Which one?”

 

“You know which one. When we were learning to fly.”

 

“Because it’s funny!”

 

Chrono set his jaw. “It’s not funny.”

 

“It IS. It’s so very...you!” Chrono curled up further and Aion quickly continued. “That’s not a bad thing! I wanted her to know what you’re like because I like you, and she likes you. Don’t be so sensitive about how people see you all the time, it hurts you more than anything anyone could do to you.”

 

Chrono sat straight up and whipped back around to glare at Aion. Aion was propped up on the bed, watching him. “What others think about me matters a LOT, Aion! If I can’t live up to what our teachers want, what am I going to do? It’s not that long until we’re tuned, what happens if I’m not good enough for ANY role?”

 

“Chrono, we have two years.”

 

“TWO YEARS. That’s not nearly enough time! Not at my level!”

 

“Your level? What are you talking about? You’re one of the strongest in our class--”

 

“Strength isn’t what matters, Aion! I’m sloppy, I’m undisciplined, I don’t--I don’t LIKE fighting.” Chrono bowed his head, looking at his hands. “I hesitate. I’m...sensitive. I’ve tried to change but those old stories always come up. Chrono did this and cried. Chrono did that and cried. Chrono did whatever and freaked out. Chrono relies on Aion for everything. Everyone knows that I’m...weird, and I don’t fit. I don’t even know what I want to do, much less where I’m gonna…”

 

Aion sighed. “So? That’s the great thing about the Tuning, they’ll tell you where you’ll fit.”

 

Chrono was silent for a long moment. “But what if....what if we don’t…”

 

“...You’re worried about being separated?”

 

“We’ve always been together. It’s just the two of us in our generation.”

 

“Chrono.” Aion’s tone wasn’t exactly scolding, but he was obviously frustrated.. He heard Aion’s bed squeak, then a series of footsteps walking toward him. Aion placed a hand on his head. “It’s not like people in different roles never see each other. And you can’t worry about being different from me, and being put somewhere else. It’s good that we’re different! We already look so alike, how weird would it be if we acted the same, too?”

 

Chrono laughed wryly. “If I was like you, I’d have an easier time getting along with people.”

 

“Oh, come on. Shader went out of her way to see you because she likes you! I like you, Genai likes you, Ikrus likes you, Viede likes you, Rizelle likes--...well, Rizelle’s prickly. But I’m sure she likes you deep down.”

 

Chrono looked up from his lap to give Aion a flat look. “No, I’m pretty sure she just doesn’t like me.”

 

“Okay, forget Rizelle. The point is, people like you because you’re  _ you.  _ You’re still one of the strongest, even _ if _ you need to improve. Nobody’s perfect. I keep being told I’m too reckless!”

 

“And you talk back to our teachers.”

 

“I don’t talk back, I ask questions--that’s not the point. You shouldn’t worry about being like me.”

 

Chrono paused, looking Aion in the eyes, doubt on his face. Aion returned the look with a confident smile. “If anything, I’d prefer you being different than me. I’d drive myself crazy.”

 

Chrono let out a small chuckle. “Fine. We’ll be each other. But can you  _ try  _ not to tell embarrassing stories about me?”

 

“Mmm, no promises.”

 

“Aion.”

 

“Okay, only...seventy-five percent.”

 

“Twenty-five.”

 

“Meet me halfway at fifty?”

 

“Ugh. Fine.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

A week later, Shader said in the middle of a conversation, “Do you still feel bad about the story Aion told? About your wings?”

 

Chrono blushed, sinking down into his chair. “What makes you say that?”

 

“Aion sent me a message saying you were embarrassed.”

 

“Ugh!” Chrono put his head in his hands. “He can never, ever, ever keep his nose out of anything.”

 

“I think he was just trying to help. Speaking of, pass me the screwdriver?”

 

Chrono looked up and reached out toward the tools. 

 

“No, no,” Shader said. “Not that one. 12-gauge.”

 

“What?”

 

“Uh, the...one with the blue handle.”

 

Chrono hovered his hand over a screwdriver and raised his eyebrow.

 

“The bigger one. On the left.”

 

Chrono picked up a larger blue-handed screwdriver.

 

“Yep, that one. Thanks. Anyway, what were we talking about?”

 

“Aion meddling.”

 

“Oooh, right, right.” Shader put one metal part together with another, spinny metal part. Chrono felt like he was watching a strange ritual from the world above. “He made it sound like you didn’t, mm…” She paused, tapping the screwdriver against her desk as she thought. “Like you’re ashamed of it.”

 

“Of course I am,” Chrono said defensively. “It’s pathetic.”

 

“Chrono, you were a  _ kid.  _ Do you think Erol is pathetic for being shy?”

 

“No, but…”

 

“What about the other kids? Do you think it’s shameful if they start crying?”

 

“Shader, it’s different. You wouldn’t get it.”

 

Shader frowned. “Because I’m a technician?”

 

“No. Because you’re not from Generation 260.”

 

“That’s...a lot of people aren’t G-260.”

 

“Exactly. Just me and Aion.” Chrono leaned forward, resting his arms on the side of her work desk. “We’re weird. We stand out. And for some reason, the Elders are acting like we’re both going to become some sort of...high ranked geniuses. That’s why they call us the ‘harbingers.’” Shader put her work down to listen intently as he continued. “When Aion and I got to the age that we were starting advanced classes, do you know what happened?  _ Duke Duffau  _ showed up in our class, and he said he was there to test everyone but you could tell he was there for  _ us. _ ”

 

For the briefest of moments, Chrono remembered the crush he used to have on Duffau. He shoved the thought into the back of his brain.

 

“We get a lot of attention, so every little thing we do that’s not perfect is scrutinized and turns into a story that gets passed around. Aion’s confident, to a stupid degree, so he’s never bothered by it but….I’m…”

 

“Emotional?”

 

Chrono winced. “Yeah.”

 

“That’s not a bad thing.”

 

“If I was a biotech, maybe.”

 

Shader frowned. “Do you think you can be however you want if you’re a technician? That you never have to worry about fitting in?”

 

Chrono hesitated, glancing over at the other technicians milling about. “I don’t know. I figure you’re at least not measured on how tough you are.”

 

“Maybe not. But there’s a lot of things you might get judged on here. Maybe you’re TOO tough, maybe you struggle in your classes, maybe you’re too quiet. Sometimes I’m ‘too loud.’” Shader shrugged. “You’re never going to be exactly what people expect, but if you spend all your time worrying about it, you’ll exhaust yourself.”

 

Chrono looked back at Shader. “Do you ever worry?”

 

“Used to. But honestly, it’s too stressful. If people like me, they like me. If they don’t, they don’t. There’s a place for everyone in Pandaemonium, She’ll find where I fit. Until then, I have to do my best to learn so I can be useful.”

 

“But if I fail...”

 

Shader put her hand onto Chrono’s arm. “Look, that especially goes for you. If you try to make everyone happy, try to be this “Harbinger” that the Elders expect you to be, you’re setting yourself up to fail. It’s too much for you, Chrono. Not because you’re ‘weak’ or ‘emotional’ but because you’re a living being.”   
  


“Aion’s not bothered by it.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Chrono scoffed. “I’ve known him my entire life. There’s nothing I don’t know about him.”

 

“Well. If you say so.” Shader turned back to her project, adjusting a screw. “But I don’t think that sort of pressure is good for anyone.”

 

Chrono watched her silently as she worked. It was fascinating how her bubbly, energetic personality switched off when her focus kicked in. Every movement was precise and purposeful--except for the way her ears or tail would twitch when something surprised or challenged her. Her fingers were delicate, but skilled. He had no idea what she was putting together, but it was clear she knew exactly what she was doing.

 

‘What a strange girl…’ Chrono thought to himself.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Every month Chrono knew Shader, his appreciation for her grew.

 

Her hair glowed warm in the artificial sun.

 

Her eyes shined like steel when she laughed.

 

She was as bold as the boldest soldier. But gentle--more gentle than any soldier could hope to be.

 

Her emotions always showed on her face. She didn’t hide what she felt. She wasn’t afraid to show people. She wasn’t afraid to be hurt. She was everything he wished he could be.

 

His heart started to pound in his chest when he got a message from her. He’d shiver when she gave him a friendly touch on his arm as they spoke. All he ever wanted to do was just sit and watch her, no matter what she was doing.

 

“Wow,” Aion said with a shake of his head when Chrono admitted all of this to him. “You’ve got it bad…”

 

Chrono covered his face with his hands. “Ugh, I know.” He was hoping to wait until they were in their room to tell Aion, but Aion had figured out something was bothering him during lunch.

 

“Did she reject you?”

 

Chrono looked like he wanted to scrunch up into a ball. How could Aion say something like that with a straight face? “Uh, I haven’t asked her yet.”

 

“Oh. Hm.” Aion paused, then popped a berry into his mouth and looked into the distance.

 

“What do you mean ‘hm’? Do you think she’d say no?” Chrono’s eyes widened. “Oh no, it’s because of our ages, isn’t it? I knew I was too old, she’ll think it’s weird--”

 

“Ikrus is only one generation older than her. But I think--”

 

“Ikrus is Ikrus, he  _ likes  _ older guys--” Chrono dug his fingers into his hair. “I shouldn’t say anything, I don’t want to upset her, it’s fine, I’ll--”

 

“Chrono, stop panicking. I don’t think she’ll be bothered by the age difference.”

 

“No?” Chrono swallowed. “Then...then why did you think she already rejected me?”

 

Aion put another berry into his mouth and chewed slowly. He swallowed and looked to the side. “Nothing.”

 

“It’s not nothing.”

 

“No, it’s fine.”

 

“Aion, you’re not looking me in the eyes, what are you not telling me?”

 

“Really, it’s nothing.” Aion forced his gaze back to Chrono and shrugged. “There’s no harm in trying, right? I don’t think she’s the type of person that stops talking to you just because she doesn’t like you back.”

 

“Yeah, but...I’m not sure if I can handle her saying she doesn’t.”

 

Aion sighed and rolled his eyes. “I swear on the sword--you are so dramatic. You’ve been rejected before.”

 

“But I didn’t feel this way. I liked them, I really did, but...I…” Chrono closed his eyes, trying to force down his emotions. “I never even thought I’d feel this way about her, it just sort of...happened.”

 

Aion was silent again for a long while. After a bit, Chrono looked up at him and saw Aion staring at him with an expression Chrono couldn’t interpret. It looked...worried, maybe?

 

After a moment, the look was gone. Aion gave him a grin. “I’ll make you a deal.”

 

“What deal?”

 

“Tell her after classes. If she accepts you, spend the rest of the day with her, have a blast. If she doesn’t return your feelings, come straight back to the room. I’ll take you out to the Underground and we’ll get drunk and dance all night and shake all of the tears out of you. Sound good?”

 

“I don’t know...being around people…”

 

“Chrono, trust me, it’ll be better than sulking in the room all night. I’ll get you so drunk you won’t even remember your NAME, much less your heartbreak!” Aion laughed, slapping him on the shoulder. “Does that help?”

 

“...Yeah. Okay.”

 

“YEAH!” Aion pumped his fists in the air and shouted loudly enough that several demons turned to stare at the two of them. Chrono desperately tried to shush him. “Go get her! You got this!”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Chrono flew so fast to where the technicians had their advanced classes that he was having to catch his breath when he landed. One of the other engineers saw him and, without a word, ran off to go get Shader.

 

Shader let out a surprised laugh when she saw him and ran over. “Whoa! What’s the emergency? Another broken toy?”

 

“No, sorry. I--I wanted to talk.”

 

“You...got here two minutes after classes ended just to chat?”

 

Chrono could feel a blush that started at his cheeks and started to burn up all the way to his ears. “No, well, yes, I mean--can we talk? In private?”

 

Shader’s ears twitched, the way they did when she was puzzling out a problem in her projects. “Um, sure. Here, this way.”

 

Shader took Chrono’s hand and started to pull him away. His heart was pounding so hard he thought it might explode. She led them to behind a building, a quiet little alley away from prying eyes and ears.

 

“So,” she said with a reassuring smile. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong.” Chrono hesitated, and Shader waited patiently as he swallowed and tried to work up the nerve to continue. “Sorry. This is harder than it’s been for a while.”

 

“Harder?”

 

“It’s just, by now I’d like to think I wouldn’t be so nervous but…”

 

“Nervous?”

 

“Are you going to repeat everything I say?”

 

Shader blinked, her eyes twinkling. She pursed her lips together like she was holding in a laugh, then said “...Repeat?”

 

“Shader, I’m serious!”

 

“Sorry, sorry, you’re just...you’re acting really strange!” She laughed, then touched his arm. “It’s okay, trust me. Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s fine!”

 

He wanted that to make him less nervous, but it made him love her even more, which made it worse. He really  _ was  _ pathetic. “Shader, I….am I old?”

 

“What?” Shader tilted her head. “Not...really?”

 

“It wouldn’t be weird to, um...be...my lover?”

 

Shader stared, seemingly speechless. Chrono had  _ never  _ seen her speechless. His stomach sank. 

 

“I’m so sorry. I know it’s weird. I really shouldn’t say anything. I want to be your friend, no matter what, so please don’t--”

 

“Chrono--”

 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorr--”

 

“It’s not weird!”

 

It was Chrono’s turn to be speechless. She sighed. “Sorry, I’m just surprised! I didn’t think I was really your type.”

 

“Wh-what? Of course you’re my type! You’re so sweet, and...and brave--” Shader shook her head at that but Chrono continued. “You love what you do and you’re so talented--you’re amazing!”

 

“Flatterer!”

 

“I’m not flattering! Shader, I really,  _ really  _ like you. I don’t want to pressure you but if you gave me a chance...it would make me so happy.”

 

Shader paused to consider. She studied him like he was Erol’s broken glider. “...Hmm. I’ve never tried something like this before, but I’m willing to learn. Okay.”

 

Chrono’s cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red--of course he was her first, wow, no pressure--but he felt giddy. “You’re sure?”

 

“If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t say yes.” She grinned. “You’re pretty cute when you’re like this.”

 

Chrono scooped her off of the ground and spun, hugging her to his chest. “Thank you! Thank you. Shader I...I really like you. I hope I can make you happy.”

 

Shader giggled, kissing the tip of his nose.

 

\------------------------

**Chrono:** _ SHE SAID YES _

 

**Aion:** _??? really? _

 

**Chrono:** _ What do you mean really???? _

 

**Aion:** _ Sorry just _

 

**Aion:** _ i thought you weren’t her type? _

 

**Chrono:** _ Why, what’s her type? _

 

**Aion:** _ nvm, guess I was wrong. Congrats! _

 

**Chrono:** _ You’re freaking me out. _

 

**Aion:** _ you worry too much _

 

**Aion:** _ want me to clear out of the room tonight? _

 

**Chrono:** _ noooooooo _

 

**Chrono:** _ this is her first relationship _

 

**Chrono:** _ I don’t want to dump her  _

_ off the side of a cliff and hope she flies. _

 

**Aion:** _ she’s spunky, maybe she’ll surprise you. _

 

**Chrono:** _ I’ll let you know, okay? But don’t plan on it. _

 

**Aion:** _ without you i’m so lonely i might have to  _ _ spend the night with someone else anyway. _

 

**Chrono:** _ You’re insatiable. _

 

**Aion:** _ you have no idea. _

 

**Aion:** _have fun with your date._ _tell her i say hi. And congratulations._

 

**Chrono:** _ Thank you so much  _ _ for giving me the courage to do this. _

 

**Aion:** _ ha _

 

**Aion:** _ what are friends for? _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

They were inseparable, but Chrono still felt like he didn’t see her enough. Chrono spent as much of his free time with Shader as he could and doted on her constantly. She made him feel happy. She made him feel like he was...okay. Like he was good the way he was. He’d never even allowed himself to feel that way before.

 

They were hanging out with the rest of his and Aion’s friends--Shader had integrated well into the group--when Aion started to tease them for the umpteenth time.

 

“You’re making the rest of us jealous, Chrono,” Aion said with a laugh. “Stop staring into her eyes and talk to the rest of us!”

 

“O-oh, sorry.” He jumped and turned toward the others. Shader stifled a laugh with her free hand and used her other hand, tangled with his, to give him a reassuring squeeze.

 

Rizel scooted closer to Aion. “Are you feeling lonely? You can look into my eyes if you’d like.”

 

Chrono could see the discomfort in Aion’s posture, but he played it off with a laugh. “And deprive everyone else of my beautiful eyes? That’s greedy, Rizel.”

 

“Ugh!” Genai glared at Aion with his narrow eyes. “She can have them.”

 

“Nobody asked for your opinion, Genai!” Rizel snapped.

 

“Nobody said I couldn’t give it, Rizel,” Genai said with an equal amount of venom.

 

Viede just sighed. Ikrus gave him a pat on his leg before he smiled at Chrono. “Don’t worry about it, Chrono. It’s nice to see you so happy.”

 

Chrono smiled fondly. “Thanks.It’s nice to see you happy, too. And Viede.”

 

Viede didn’t respond, but a small, shy smile appeared on his lips.

 

As the day ended and the group went their separate ways, Shader watched as Ikrus waved at Chrono and started to walk away. “You and Ikrus are close, huh?”

 

“Yeah. Not like me and Aion, but we’re good friends.”

 

“Just friends?”

 

Chrono nervously laughed. “Uh, he was my first. But don’t worry, we broke up a long time ago.”

 

“Hmmm.” Shader’s tail swished back and forth.

 

“What are you thinking?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“When your tail moves like that you’re plotting something.”

 

“Whaaaat?” She playfully grabbed her tail and gave it a mock-glare. “Traitor!”

 

Chrono smiled, tugging her close and bending down to give her a kiss. “So, what were you thinking about? If you don’t mind telling me.”

 

Shader paused. “I was thinking that I’d like to be close to you like that, too.”

 

“You’re not jealous, are you? I told you, Ikrus is just a friend. I love you, and only you.”

 

Shader shook her head. “No, I’m not jealous. I was just wondering what it would be like to have sex with you.”

 

Chrono could tell his entire face was getting red. Again. It happened a lot with Shader. “O-oh. Uh. Um.”

 

Shader laughed. “Aren’t you supposed to be the experienced one?”

 

“Sorry! I just...I wasn’t sure if you were ready.”

 

“Sure, why not?”

 

“Why not?” Chrono balked. “How are you so casual about this?”

 

“Oh, should I be formal?” Shader gave Chrono a sweeping bow. “My love, if you would give me the honor of having the experience of my first orgasm from another, I would quite enjoy having you insert your genitalia into mine and stimulate them together until your bodily fluid enters me.”

 

“Ugh! Why would you describe it like that?!”

 

Shader burst out laughing. “I mean, that’s what it IS!”

 

“I’d ask if this is a technician thing but Ikrus NEVER talked like this!”

 

“He should have, your reaction is HILARIOUS.”

 

Chrono rubbed his hand over his face, as if it could wipe his blush away. “You’re too much, Shader. I love you, but you’re too much.”

 

Shader had a mischievous glint in her eye as she hugged his arm. “So, Chrono, are you going to insert your geni--”

 

Chrono put a finger on her mouth to shush her, then leaned down and, in the most sultry voice he could muster, said “I’m going to make love to you until you’re a quivering mess. How’s that?”

 

“Oh-ho~! Tomorrow night?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, tomorrow.”

 

\------------------------------------

**Chrono:** _ So...don’t wait up for me tomorrow night. _

 

**Aion:** _!!! _

 

**Aion:** _!!!!! _

 

**Chrono:** _ That’s enough. _

 

**Aion:** _ no wait one more _

 

**Aion:** _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

 

**Chrono:** _ Having fun? _

 

**Aion:** _ not as much fun as you’re  _ _ going to have, i hope. _

 

**Chrono:** _ it’s not a big deal… _

 

**Aion:** _ yes it is _

 

**Aion:** _ don’t lie it’s you, you’re ecstatic _

 

**Chrono:** _ well _

 

**Chrono:** _ Yeah. _

 

**Chrono:** _ I mean it’s been a while… _

 

**Chrono:** _ and I really really really like her _

 

**Chrono:** _ I hope I don’t mess this up  _ _ and make her hate sex forever _

 

**Aion:** _ cute _

 

**Aion:** _ don’t put so much pressure on yourself _

 

**Aion:** _ have fun _

 

**Aion:** _ and if it doesn’t work out, it’s not your fault _

 

**Chrono:** _ why would you say that??? _

 

**Chrono:** _ Do you think it won’t work? _

 

**Chrono:** _ I know she’s short but we can work with that. _

 

**Aion:** _ no, not that. _

 

**Aion:** _ just, you know, sex can be tricky _

 

**Chrono:** _ Aion this isn’t my first time on the surface. _

 

**Chrono:** _ I know that. _

 

**Chrono:** _ I’ve never been someone’s first before. _

 

**Chrono:** _ shit I wonder if I made Ikrus this nervous. _

 

**Aion:** _ would it make you feel  _ _ better if you asked him? _

 

**Chrono:** _ dunno. Maybe? _

 

**Aion:** _ just relax and communicate with her. It’s easy. _

 

**Aion:** _ and if you need anything I’m a message away _

 

**Chrono:** _ I’m not going to message you  _ _ for advice in the middle of sex, Aion. _

 

**Aion:** _ hahahaha! _

 

**Aion:** _ have fun~ _

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey! If I stand on my bed I’m taller than you!”

 

Shader laughed from her perch on the bed, her hands on her hips and her tail swishing back and forth in triumph. Chrono couldn’t help but laugh along with her.

 

He’d been fretting all day about how to set the right mood, but as soon as Shader he got to her room he realized he might have been stressing out too much. Shader was Shader, which meant even if the goal of the night was sex, she wasn’t interested in behaving any differently than she normally would.

 

Chrono walked up to the bed, put his arms around her waist, and gave her a slow, gentle kiss. “Hmm, I like this. Maybe I should have Genai carry you around on his shoulders all the time.”

 

“Oh, he’d hate that.”

 

“Definitely.” He grinned and kissed her again, firmly, combing his fingers through her short hair.

 

Shader paused to take a breath after the kiss. “So, um. How do we do this?”

 

“There’s no right or wrong way to do it. Is there anything you want to start with? If not, I’ve got some ideas…”

 

Shader didn’t even hesitate. “I want to see you naked.”

 

“Uh. Wow. You didn’t even have to think about it.”

 

Shader shrugged. “I’ve never seen you naked before, I’m curious.”

 

Chrono put a hand on the side of his face in an attempt to cover up his blush. “It’s nothing special…”

 

“Don’t be so modest.”

 

Chrono swallowed and stepped back from the bed. Shader sat down, cross-legged, and watched patiently.

 

Just standing here, watching her stare at him, made him feel self-conscious. Like he was performing. He wanted to do something sexy and attractive, like a dance, or something, but he wasn’t that great at dancing. He could just drop his armor, but that seemed...boring.

 

Shader cupped her chin in her hands, resting her elbows in her lap. “...Nervous?”

 

“Yeah,” Chrono said with a sigh. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. Me, too.”

 

“It’s your first time, that’s normal.”

 

“I guess? You don’t have to do this right away if you don’t want to.”

 

Chrono felt guilty. Why was SHE reassuring HIM? This wasn’t going to work, he needed to figure out something else. He paused, tapping his fingers on his leg to think, then walked back over on the bed. “Okay, I...have an idea that I think we’ll both like.”

 

He crawled onto the bed and stretched out on it, presenting himself. “Wherever you touch me, I’ll take away my armor. So you can see whatever you want, at any pace you want.”

 

“Ooh, like a game! Good idea!” Shader grinned, scooting over to his side. She bent down to give him a kiss, and Chrono returned it l ongingly. As he did, Shader smoothed her hand up his chest, and he responded by deactivating his clothing’s legion, revealing the bare skin underneath. His back arched up to meet her hand as he whimpered softly into their kiss.

 

Shader pulled back from the kiss with an impish grin. “I’ve barely done anything yet!”

 

“I know,” Chrono said with a shy smile. “But I’ve been thinking about this all day! And...I love having you touch me.”

 

“Ah-hah, so the ulterior motive has been revealed!” She brushed her hand along his stomach again and he shivered. She paused, moving her hand upward. “Are your nipples sensitive, too…?”

 

Before he could respond, she brushed her fingers over his left nipple. He sucked in a breath, and that was all the response she needed. She touched it again, more firmly, then gently started to rub it in circles. “Do you like this?”

 

“Yeah,” Chrono responded breathlessly. “But...but anywhere...I don’t care, just--”

 

“Shhh, you’re worrying again, huh?” She sighed when Chrono glanced away. “I don’t mind doing stuff for you, too. Just relax.”

 

She pinched his right nipple between two of her fingers and started to roll it. Before Chrono could even process it, her mouth was over the other one, sucking and licking. Chrono arched his back again, his face flushed.

 

After a few minutes of sucking, Shader released his nipple from her mouth to watch his face, still rubbing his other nipple with her fingers. “I didn’t think you’d like what a girl likes…”

 

“Wh-what do you mean?”

 

“I like playing with my nipples when I touch myself, so I thought it’d be fun to see how you’d react.”

 

Chrono squirmed. “Do you masturbate a lot?”

 

“I don’t know. A few times a week, I guess? ...How about you?”

 

“Uhhh.” Chrono closed his eyes in embarrassment. “Once every one or two days, probably.”

 

Shader laughed and pinched his nipple, causing Chrono’s hips to jump--as well as his cock beneath his armor. “Mm, do you think about me when you do?”

 

“Every time. You’re my girlfriend.”

 

“You don’t think about anyone else?”

 

“Not since you agreed to date me. I don’t want anyone else.”

 

Shader was licking her lips when Chrono opened his eyes. She seemed to be enjoying teasing him. “And before?”

 

“I-I don’t know, lots of things…”

 

“Ikrus?”

 

“He’s...with Viede…” Shader squeezed his nipple again. “Ow!”

 

“Tsk, tsk, that’s not a no.”

 

“It’s...not.” Chrono swallowed. “Is this an interrogation or foreplay?”

 

Shader giggled. “I’m curious! I want to know everything! Besides, you look like you’re enjoying it.”

 

Chrono let out a frustrated noise. “I am, but I really...I really want you to touch me other places, too.”

 

“Like your penis.”

 

“It sounds so WEIRD when you say it like that!”

 

“What, what, something more casual? Like…’third horn?’”

 

Chrono threw his hands over his face. “How are you not getting as embarrassed as I am?!”

 

“Because I’m having fun!” Shader cackled and rubbed her hands over his feet, one at a time, and he revealed them to her. She caressed the bottoms of his right foot and laughed when he let out a yelp and tugged his foot back. “A big, tough soldier, and you’re ticklish?”

 

“Shader!”

 

“Oh, right, right, sore point. Sorry. I’m just teasing.”

 

Chrono groaned. “All you do is tease in bed! Where did you learn how to do this?”

 

“Just trying to figure out what you want, Chrono.”

 

“That’s supposed to be my job for you!” 

 

Slowly, incredibly slowly, Shader ran her hands along Chrono’s legs, starting from his ankle, encouraging him to reveal more of himself. “So what about Aion?”

 

“What?” Chrono was breathless, distracted, the legion on his legs tingling in response to every new inch of skin she revealed.

 

“Did you think about Aion while masturbating?”

 

“O-only you…”

 

Shader slid her hands along his outer thighs and shook her head. “Before me.”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

“I’m curious.” Her hands started to move to his inner thighs. Chrono groaned.

 

“You’re so slow...”

 

“Are you avoiding the question? That’s a yes, isn’t it?”

 

Only a little more of his inner thighs were covered, leaving only that, his hips, and his privates. ”Okay, okay, yes. Don’t tell him, he’ll never let me live it down. Please go faster.”

 

“Oh-ho-ho~! I wondered! He’s a charmer~” Shader pulled her hands away, still leaving his hips and crotch covered.

 

Chrono moaned in frustration. “Wh-why’d you stop?”

 

Shader’s grin was turning evil. “Because I knew you’d get like that.”

 

“I-I’m supposed to be the one taking care of you!”

 

“Do you want to do the same for me?”

 

“Not yet!!” Chrono blurted out before he could stop himself. He cringed. “I mean, yes, I absolutely would…”

 

Chrono started to sit up, pushing himself up by his elbows. Shader placed her hands on his hips.

 

“I’ll finish you first. I still haven’t gotten to see all of you..”

 

Chrono laid back down onto the bed so quickly even  _ he  _ had to laugh. “What are you going to do after you see it?”

 

“I dunno, we’ll see~”

 

She leaned up to suck on his right nipple one more time, and cupped his cock through his armor. He whimpered, allowing the rest of it to fade away, and his cock to spring to life in Shader’s hand.

 

She jumped and sat up, looking down at it. “Wow, it’s already erect?”

 

He let out a nervous laugh. “I was already turned on before you started teasing me, of course it--ah!” 

 

Shader poked his erection and watched, wide-eyed, as it bounced back into place. “It’s so...weird!”

 

“ _ You’re _ being we--oh, oh--” Chrono squeezed his eyes shut as she traced her fingers along the base of his cock.

 

“Is that pain, or--?”

 

“No, no it feels good. It feels really good--oh Shader--!”

 

She slid her fingers along his taint, then palmed his balls, gently rubbing them. His erection twitched in arousal. “It’s moving on its own! Like my tail!” Shader said in delighted surprise.

 

“Yeah, it...uh...does that...when something feels...really, really…”

 

“Good?” Shader paused, then tugged on his balls.

 

“OW! Owowow, not that, too much, too much--”

 

“Sorry!” She let him go and pulled her hand away, embarrassed for the first time of the night. “I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

 

“I know, it’s fine. That’s how you learn, right?” Chrono paused. “Um, if you want to tug on something…”

 

“Oh, your penis?”

 

“Can we call it my cock? Please?”

 

“What’s wrong with ‘penis’?”

 

Chrono shook his head. “Tablets are technically called ‘portable communication and data-storage devices’ but nobody calls it that.” Shader looked at Chrono. He looked back. “...You call it that, don’t you,” he said dryly.

 

“Well, P-CADD.”

 

“Nevermind. Call it whatever you want, just...please, please, please touch it again.”

 

“Oh, right!” She chuckled and took his ‘penis’ in her hand. It twiched against her fingers. “Ooh, is it going to keep doing that while I touch you?” She started to rub her hand up and down along him.

 

“Prob...ably…?” Chrono gasped out, struggling not to start thrusting his cock into her hand. “You can hold it a little firmer, if you want….”

 

“You can just ask, silly.” Her grip got a little tighter. “Like this?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah. Good.”

 

“What else?”

 

“Mm, ah, can you...twist it...sometimes? Not too hard, but--” He gasped as Shader used her wrist to twist his fingers around him as she went down along his cock. “Yes! Yes, yes!”

 

“Is that all?”

 

“N-not sure?” Chrono’s mind was cloudy, struggling to focus on anything but the sensations from his cock and the very knowledge that Shader was jerking him off. “The head...is really sensitive…”

 

Shader stroked her hand up along his cock, and when she got to the tip, she reached up and rubbed against it with her fingers. Chrono’s breath hitched, and Shader’s fingertips were covered with something slick. “Oh, did you cum? Was that it?”

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“Did you ejaculate? There’s something on my hands.”

 

“Oh, that’s…” Words. Words were difficult right now. “I didn’t orgasm, so that’s precum. It helps, um...I think it’s for…”

 

“Oh, lubrication?” She paused, then popped a finger into her mouth as Chrono stared, wide-eyed. Shader tugged it out immediately with a grimace. “Salty. Ew.”

 

“You didn’t have to do that!”

 

“I had to try it!” She shrugged. “I mean, if I’m ever going to have you in my mouth…” She paused, then started to lean down toward his cock. Chrono bolted upright and put his hands on her shoulders.

 

“Shader, you don’t like the taste, so--”

 

“Well, maybe it’ll be more enjoyable--”

 

Chrono shook his head. “I can’t--I won’t be able to get hard again for a while if you make me cum, and if you put it in your mouth I’m DEFINITELY going to cum.”

 

“So?”

 

“If I’m not hard, I can’t…” Chrono flushed. Shader’s insistence on technical terms made ‘fuck you’ sound even dirtier than normal. “Put it in you?”

 

“Oh, you mean fuck me?”

 

Chrono gave her a look, then dropped his head, his shoulders shaking with laughter. “Shader...no, I mean put my genitals into your genitals and rub them together until I ejaculate inside of you. Obviously.”

 

“You didn’t realize the penis thing was a joke, huh?”

 

“That was a joke?”

 

“By the third time or so, yeah~” She grinned.

 

“Oh, you--” He laughed, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her onto the bed, turning so that he was on top of her. “I’m trying really hard to make this good for you!”

 

“It’s been good! Your reactions are great!”

 

“Great as in funny, or great as in arousing?”

 

“Hmmm…” She paused, her ears turning to the side. “...There’s a difference?”

 

“Oh, geez…” Chrono put his head on her shoulder. “Yes? For me anyway?”

 

“Well, either way I’m having fun…”

 

Chrono sighed and shook his head before sitting back up. “Okay, well. What turns you on? I know you like your nipples being touched, anything else?”

 

“Well,” Shader said in a nasally voice, “I like my vulva and vagina being stimulated, of course.”

 

“Okay, now you’re being obvious about it.”Chrono rolled his eyes. “Should I rub your clit, or finger you?”

 

“Either! Both?”

 

“Ha! Okay, both.” He grinned, then slid his hand along the legion-infused cloth covering her breasts. “Can I see you…?”

 

She grinned back, and faded away her clothing--not just her top, but her skirt, too. Chrono took in the sight--Shader, fully naked, splayed out on the bed beneath him and looking up at him expectantly. 

 

“You’re gorgeous.”

 

“Flatterer~!”

 

Chrono couldn’t take it anymore. He bent down and grabbed one of her full breasts with his hand, bending down to suck her nipple into his mouth, moaning around it. Shader jumped and gasped, squirming underneath him.

 

It was her first time, and he knew he had to go gently, but the teasing she’d been giving him was making it harder and harder to stay under control. He wanted to make her quiver and moan the way she did for him.

 

He slipped his free hand down along her inner thighs, then up toward her lips. He teased her outer folds at first, then slid a finger in.

 

He was surprised by what he found. She was a little wet, but not as wet as he expected after how long they’d been going. He knew he’d been particularly eager, so maybe it was normal for him to be more aroused than her…

 

He pulled back for a moment, sitting up to look at her, his eyebrows knitted together. “Hey, is everything okay so far?”

 

“Huh? Yeah.”

 

“You’re just not as, um...wet...as I expected.”

 

“Well, yeah, I was touching you, not myself.” she said, matter-of-factly.

 

“You...you really didn’t enjoy all that?”

 

“I did! It’s fun to watch you squirm.”

 

Chrono stared at her for a long moment, wondering if this was another joke. “Um, okay. Well...just...let me know what you like and what you don’t like.”

 

“Okay. Can you please keep playing with my breasts?”

 

Chrono smiled. “Of course.”

 

Just don’t be nervous, he reminded himself as he returned his focus to her breast. Just have fun. Sex is tricky. That’s what Aion said, right? Everything will be fine, just do your best and have fun.

 

He slipped his finger back into her folds, teasingly sliding it inside, tracing out its shape. This was his favorite part about having a new partner--exploring what made their body  _ theirs.  _

 

He started at her clit, just barely touching it at first.  _ That  _ made her hips jump into his hand. Finally! He rubbed tiny circles around her clit while switching back and forth between which breast he was stimulating, first focusing all on one, then kneading her left breast with his hand while he traced kisses along her right breast with his mouth.

 

Shader was, surprisingly, not very loud. Her breath would hitch, and she’d let out the occasional soft whimper, but she was less vocal in bed than she was in her day-to-day life. Strange, Chrono thought--but everyone was unique when it came to sex.

 

After a while of this, he finally started to feel her entrance become slick. Slowly and gently he inserted a finger inside, his thumb still working on her clit.

 

His cock was rock-hard against Shader’s thigh, and he knew she could feel it. He tried to make it inconspicuous, to not start to thrust, but he was so desperate for her that it was difficult. More than anything he wanted her to feel good and enjoy her first time, but his body was tingling for more stimulation.

 

A thrill went up his spin when Shader finally said ”I think I’m ready now.”

 

Chrono lifted his head from her breasts, watching carefully as he fingered her. “You’re sure….?”

 

She smiled and nodded. “Yep. Let’s give it a go.”

 

She sounded more nervous than she had the rest of the evening. Chrono forced himself to not show how excited he was on his face. He took his finger out from inside her and kneeled between her legs, his hands reaching down to grip her hips.

 

“Tell me if this hurts.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Since it’s your first, it might.”

 

“I know!”*

 

“Especially since our size difference…”

 

Shader sighed, rolling her eyes and putting her hand on his arm. “I trust you. Okay?”

 

Chrono nodded, shifting nervously, his cock twitching in front of Shader.

 

“Chrono...fuck me. Please?”

 

Chrono sucked in a breath, his fingers twitching on her hips. He placed his cock against her entrance. His brain went through quick scenarios--it was her first time, so he should go slow, let her get used to it, maybe try to angle--

 

Shader hooked her foot around Chrono and poked his back with her heel, giving him a knowing smile. Right, he was getting nervous again. He took in a deep breath and gently pushed the tip of his cock in, holding himself there. She gasped, her fingers tightening on his arm.

 

His entire body was on fire with need and pleasure, but he willed himself to stay still for a moment. It took so much willpower that he was trembling. “Is...is this okay? Are you okay?”

 

She nodded, short of breath. “Uh-huh.”

 

“If it hurts, I can wai--”

 

“It’s okay. Keep going.”

 

That was all he needed to hear. He pushed forward, slowly sliding into her until he was about halfway in, then pulled out, trying to gauge her reactions. She seemed alright, so he started a slow, careful pace.

 

He’d been imagining this for months, wanting her screaming underneath him, her nipple in his mouth. He wanted so desperately to thrust harder, faster, to show her how desperate she made him. But even going at this pace, after waiting so long, after wanting her so desperately, was making his pleasure build. No, no, no, he couldn’t come yet, he had to make sure she came first. It was only fair. This was her first time, he had to concentrate on her…

 

He dropped his forehead onto her shoulder, starting to whimper.

 

“Oh, Shader…!”

 

Shader was stroking his long hair, gently, slowly, panting softly.

 

Something nagged at him in the back of his head.

 

He felt good, he felt so good, but Shader...this wasn’t like what he’d been imagining. He didn’t want to stop…

 

He slowed down to nearly a stop, looking Shader in the eyes. Her breath was short, and her face was flushed, but her expression was more...confused, than blissful.

 

“Is this okay?”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

‘Fine.’

 

Shit.

 

Chrono stopped moving inside of her. His body was still trembling with desire.

 

“Shader, are you liking this?”

 

“It’s nice to watch you.”

 

“Are  _ you _ liking this?”

 

She hesitated. That was pretty much all the answer he needed. “I don’t know? This feels weird.”

 

Chrono took a deep breath and withdrew from Shader, his nerves aching as he halted their stimulation. He settled down next to her, and stroked her arm her arm. “Why didn’t you tell me to stop?”

 

“I don’t know, I thought...maybe it was supposed to be this way?”

 

“I don’t think so.” He sighed. “I must’ve done something wrong.”

 

“I doubt it’s you,” she said with a frown.

 

“Well…” Chrono paused. “I want to find a way for you to feel good. Can I try something else?”

 

Shader nodded.

 

“And can you PROMISE me that you’ll tell me if it’s not working?”

 

Shader smiled awkwardly--that made Chrono feel guilty--and nodded again. “I will. I promise.”

 

He sat up and held her in his arms for a moment, kissing her on her mouth, then down along her neck and shoulder. Placing her back on the bed, he continued his kisses along her body, to her breasts--pausing for a moment to gently suck each nipple, and getting a gasp and a trembling in response--then down along her stomach, hips, and along her thigh.

 

He stopped there for a moment, admiring her inner lips, remembering how it felt to be inside her. He shuddered.

 

No, no, no, he had to focus on her.

 

He leaned down and slid his tongue between her labia.

 

The difference was surprising. Her hips twitched in his hands and she whimpered.

 

Good, this was working for her. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if this failed him, too. He turned his focus entirely on her, exploring her the way his finger had before. He traced it around her entrance, and along her lips. Then around her clit, teasing the possibility that he  _ might  _ lick her there. Maybe.

 

“O-oh,” he heard Shader gasp above him.

 

He smiled and pulled his head back just for a moment to breath...and then went back down, teasing around her clit, but then back to her lips and her entrance. Not yet. The more he could draw this out for her, the better.

 

Shader groaned above him. He pulled back. “Did you want me to lick you there?”

 

“Don’t speak,” she said, her eyes closed, reaching down to push his head back between her thighs. “Just keep going.”

 

He laughed, then started in earnest, hooking his arms around her legs to pull her in closer. He teased her a little longer, then slid his tongue along her clit. She whimpered, so he did it again, and again and, when he heard her moan,, started to draw shapes on it--starting with the letters in her name.

 

Her vocalizations were becoming more frequent--still quiet, but there, finally--and her legs were starting to squirm. He let one of them go so that he had a free hand, slipping a finger inside of her. He stroked, gently, sliding along inside of her, knowing that if he searched just a little longer…

 

Shader gasped. “Do that. That spot.”

 

Perfect. He smiled against her clit, then started to suck it, while he hooked his finger to rub against her g-spot. He started to hear her voice more and more frequently, her tail was whipping back and forth and brushing against his chest, and her thighs were quivering around his ears.

 

“I..I feel it…” Shader gasped. “It’s--oh, oh, harder--”

 

Chrono sucked and licked in earnest, adding a second finger inside her. Shader moaned once, twice, and then her back arched and she shivered, her mouth opened in a soundless cry, her hands gripping onto Chrono’s head.

 

He pulled back and gently laid her back down on the bed, smiling at her as she stared up at him, unfocused and panting. “So it...that’s how it’s supposed to be?”

 

“Yeah. Something like that.” He slid back up to her side, putting an arm around her. Her eyes focused, and then she burst out into a giggle.

 

“You look like a mess!”

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“Your face, it’s covered…” She reached out and tried to wipe his face off, but only managed to smear her arousal more around his face. “Y-you didn’t have to do that.”

 

“Shader, I  _ really  _ like giving head. I loved that.”

 

“Really?”

 

“I swear.” He grinned. “If that’s all you ever want to do, I’ll jump into your bed every night and dive face-first into your crotch. It’s my favorite thing to do.”

 

“C-crotch?!” She shook her head. “That’s way worse than ‘vagina’!”

 

“Whatever you want to call it, I want my face in it!”

 

“O-oh, wow, I...”

 

It was Chrono’s turn to give her a mischievous grin. “I’ve never seen you speechless.”

 

She blew a raspberry at him and snuggled closer. As she did, her leg brushed up against his erection. He jumped and bit his lip so he wouldn’t gasp.

 

“Hey, what about you?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You didn’t orgasm.”

 

“Oh,” Chrono said, playing at the idea that he had forgotten about it--although he had most definitely not forgotten. “It’s fine. I can take care of it.”

 

“I can put it in my mouth.”

 

He really, really wanted to ask for that, but…”You didn’t like the taste. It’s fine, I can just...you know…” He paused, then curled his fingers together and moved his wrist up and down.

 

“Oh. ...Can I watch?”

 

So much for him turning the tables on her. In no time he had a blush that reached all the way up to the tips of his ears. “You want to?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve never seen someone ejactulate.”

 

“Shader…!”

 

She smiled, leaning forward so that their noses touched. “Oh, so you’re fine with the idea of shooting it inside me, but the idea of me seeing it happen is what makes you blush?”

 

“Putting it that way makes it even more embarrassing!”

 

“We’ve gone way past embarrassing at this point, Chrono. Let me see! How high can you shoot it?”

 

“You’re the  _ worst. _ ” 

 

Chrono unwrapped himself from around her and sat up, scooting back along the bed until his back was resting against the wall. Shader rolled over onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows.

 

He gulped. “Um, you’re a little close...I might get some on you.”

 

“So? You’ve already been inside me and pushed your face between my thighs.”

 

Chrono buried his face in his hands. “You’re going to kill my erection if you keep doing that.”

 

“Nah, you like it.”

 

Chrono sighed, sliding his hands down his face. He looked up, making eye contact with Shader. She flicked her gaze from his eyes to his penis.

 

“My eyes are up here.”

 

“I’m more interested in seeing what that does.”

 

That, at least, he knew was a joke. Probably? He laughed, stretched his legs out and placed his hand around his cock.

 

It jumped again, and his nerves flared back to life. He sucked in a long breath, trying to keep himself from tugging it as fast as he could. He wanted to make this last, savor it…

 

...And he wanted to put on a bit of a show.

 

Looking at Shader, he started to pump his hand along his erection, slowly, teasingly. He whimpered, remembering again how it felt to finally be inside her, remembering her thighs against the sides of his head.

 

“You’re so sexy.”

 

Shader laughed. “What?”

 

“You are. Everytime I’m with you I want to feel your skin on mine….I want to kiss you, and suck your breasts, and lick your clit…”

 

He groaned, his face flushing. Shader sat up a little more, watching him like he was some new piece of technology.

 

“Really? That much?”

 

“I didn’t want to pressure you, but I wanted this so much…” He paused, giving his erection a squeeze, then slid his other hand down to his balls, fondling them. “I do this and think of you almost every night.” 

 

The confession slipped out before he really had a chance to think about it. He gasped in embarrassment, but then he saw Shader’s amused smile and it made him shudder.

 

“I didn’t know you had this much of a libido.”

 

“I do when I get to spend everyday with an attractive, smart, confident person.”

 

“Flatterer.”

 

“J-just the truth.” He was starting to leak precum again. He swallowed. “Can you...do something for me?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Sit up? I...I want to see your breasts.”

 

She laughed and pushed herself up, sitting on her ass. Not only did she present her breasts for him, but she spread her legs wide, letting him see her folds, still slick with arousal and spit.

 

His hips jerked. That was it, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He dug the fingers of his left hand into his thigh, gripped his cock, and started to move his hand in earnest. Shader’s eyes kept watching him, curious and amused, switching between his face and his erection, watching in anticipation.

 

Her eyes burned into him, warming his core. He gripped himself harder, faster. He needed release, this whole night had been a tease, he wanted to cum so bad…

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

“B-being inside you.”

 

“You really like that, huh?”

 

He threw back his head. “Y-yes!”

 

“What else did you like?”

 

“Y...you touching me. Teasing my nipples. E-eating you--ah!--out--everything, I liked all of it, I love you so much…”

 

Chrono whimpered, shaking. He could feel his pleasure building up.

 

“How high do you think you can cum?”

 

“D-don’t--ah--oh--”

 

Shader smiled, pushing her breasts up. “Go for a new record~”

 

“W-weirdo…!”

 

“You like it.”

 

“I love it. I love you. I love--I--”

 

Chrono thrust up into his hand, squeezing his eyes shut. This was it, this was--! “Shader! SHADER!” With a final thrust, Chrono came. He groaned as his cum shot out several times, splattering onto his stomach and thigh, twitching. He slumped, shaking, out of breath.

 

“I haven’t...cum that hard in a while.”

 

Shader was laughing. “Two feet!”

 

“What?”

 

“The biggest squirt was like, two feet in the air!”

 

Chrono would’ve blushed if he wasn’t already. “Uh, wow?”

 

“Is that normal?”

 

“N-noooo that sounds pretty high. Are you sure you’re right?”

 

“That’s my job, Chrono.” She looked proud. “Is that really not normal? I must’ve driven you crazy!”

 

Chrono let out an embarrassed chuckle. “Well...you did.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

**Aion:** _ so how’d it go? _

 

**Chrono:** _ Well..it was tricky. _

 

**Chrono:** _ It was hard to get her...um… _

 

**Aion:** _ Wet? _

 

**Chrono:** _ Yeah. And she didn’t really like intercourse. _

 

**Aion:** _ that bad? shit. Sorry. _

 

**Chrono:** _ no no, we had a great time! _

 

**Aion:** _ really? _

 

**Chrono:** _ yeah, we worked through it. _

 

**Aion:** _ how _

 

**Chrono:** _ I’m the harbinger of oral orgasms. _

 

**Chrono:** _ you can tell that to EVERYONE _

 

**Chrono:** _ i take it back don’t tell anyone that _

 

**Aion:** _ i’m showing this to everyone _

 

**Chrono:** _ i didn’t sleep well I wasn’t thinking do not _

 

**Aion:** _ what, you don’t want to be known f _ _ or being amazing at going down on people? _

 

**Chrono:** _ I’m taken, who cares? _

 

**Chrono:** _ also you promised to not share embarrassing stories. _

 

**Aion:** _ only half. _

 

**Aion:** _ but i’ll spare you _

 

**Aion:** _ THIS time. _

 

**Chrono:** _ Thanks. _

 

**Aion:** _ glad it worked out _

 

**Aion:** _ hope the other stuff gets sorted _

 

**Chrono:** _ I’m sure it will. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrator: It did not get sorted.
> 
> In case you're wondering...yes, Shader's difficulties with arousal are getting addressed next chapter.
> 
> And, yeah, it's probably what you're thinking. (Sorry, Chrono.)


	4. Four Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aion suggests a foursome might help shake things up for Chrono and Shader. Aion being Aion, this is part of a complicated plan.
> 
> Chrono/Shader, Aion/OC, Shader/OC, Chrono/Aion
> 
> Kinks: Group sex, self-discovery, cuckholding, frotting, blowjobs, fingering, voyeurism/exhibitionism

“You’re not with Shader tonight?” Aion asked as he entered the room after classes.

Chrono shrugged, pausing the story he had playing on his tablet. He’d been alone in the room for a while, since Aion had decided to get some extra training in. “She has another one of those big projects that she’s focused on, you know how it is. Phena told me she’s making sure Shader takes care of herself.”

His brother laughed lightly, walking over to sit on his bed. “I’m sorry your girlfriend loves technology more than she loves you.”

“Ugh, stop. I don’t mind. She’s cute when she’s focused on a project like that. It’s one of the things I like about her.”

Aion shrugged. “Sure, but aren’t you lonely?”

“You’re here.” Chrono smiled.

“Thank you, but that’s not what I mean.”

Chrono sighed and sat up, setting his tablet aside. Aion was clearly gearing up for another lecture, so his story would have to wait. “Okay, what do you mean?”

Aion paused. “How’s sex been lately?”

“Are you serious?”

“What? It’s a valid question!”

It took all of Chrono’s willpower not to kick Aion out of the room. It wouldn’t do any good since he had the code for the door, but it would at least be cathartic. “So that’s what you’re worried about? I know you like to have sex a lot, but I don’t need to have as much as you do.”

“When you’re in a relationship you want it a lot.”

“But I’m not going to  _ die  _ without it.”

Aion rolled his eyes. “My point is, I know that the two of you haven’t had sex all that often, so I doubt you’ve made much progress on her comfort in the bedroom.” Chrono frowned silently, so Aion continued to push. “Am I wrong?”

“It’s none of your business, but it’s fine if it takes a while. Or maybe she just doesn’t like sex! I’m not with her to sleep with her.”

Aion shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his arms crossed, before taking a deep breath. “Look, this is just a hunch, but--” He stopped when a tone sounded from his tablet. He pulled it out from the pocket on his side. “...Ah, hm.”

“What is it?”

“It’s just Maven. I’ll let her know it’s not a good night.”

Chrono quirked an eyebrow. Maven was a gorgeous and savagely intelligent soldier trainee that was specializing in information gathering. Aion had struck up a friendship with her several years ago that had evolved into a sexual relationship. Recently it even felt like they were balancing on the border between it being “strictly platonic” to something more devoted. They’d been spending three or so nights a week together for months now, and Aion was usually ready to drop anything when she called.  “You’re going to turn down a night with Maven so you can hang out here and lecture me?”

“I’m not going to lecture, I just thought you might like some company.”

“Ugh, now you’re just being clingy. I was having a nice, quiet night, so just go.” It was Aion’s turn to look at him silently with a disapproving frown. “I said  _ go,  _ Aion.”

Aion sighed and he dramatically turned toward the door, waving delicately at Chrono like he was a top-ranked noble dismissing an untuned welp. “Well, I guess it’d be more exciting than staying around here, watching you wither away.” He walked to the door and then stopped at the entrance. For a second he tapped on the frame, then turned back around. “Hey, maybe it would help if you spiced up things with Shader?”

Chrono knew that tone of voice by now. That was Aion’s ‘I have a plot in the works’ voice. “Like what?”

“Don’t know. I’ll be thinking about it. Good night, enjoy your solitude.”

Aion walked out the door and it slid shut behind him, leaving Chrono back in an empty room. He sighed, stretched on his bed and continued playing the story.

He understood Aion’s concerns, particularly since Aion always felt like he had to fix everything. But he wasn’t too worried, himself--like he told Aion, he was much more interested in spending time with Shader than just sleeping with her. He was a little worried that maybe he was doing something wrong, but that was the only real problem he had with the sexual part of their relationship.

He rolled over to his side and closed his eyes. Hopefully whatever plot Aion had in mind wouldn’t be too disruptive. Otherwise, it was best to rest tonight and be prepared for tomorrow’s lessons.

*********************************

**Aion:** _ hey _

**Aion:** _ have you ever been in something like a foursome? _

Chrono nearly dropped his tablet. He and Aion had finished a class together, and Aion had just left to take his shift in watching the soldier kids while Chrono waited for footwork drills to start. He started typing as quickly as he could.

**Chrono:** _ don’t talk about this in front of the kids _

**Aion:** _ not letting them see. Answer the question. _

**Chrono:** _ why didn’t you ask this in person? _

**Aion:** _ you want to talk about your sex life in front of everyone? Daring. _

**Aion:** _ so have you? _

**Chrono:** _ ugh no. Why? Is this your “spicing things up” plot? _

**Aion:** _ Plot? I’m offended! _

**Aion:** _ but yes _

**Aion:** _ see, Maven and I, we’re having fun, but we thought it’d be exciting to have more people in the room… _

**Chrono:** _  That’s really weird. _

**Aion:** _ hurtful. _

**Aion:** _ look, we’ve been discussing this, and you and Shader are people we’d be comfortable with, and we think it could be fun. _

**Chrono:** _ why? _

**Aion:** _ It’s just something to try! _

**Chrono:** _ Aion this might not be the best time. Shader’s already uncomfortable with sex. _

**Aion:** _ well, talk it over with Shader? If she’s not interested then don’t worry about it. If she is, then you guys can work it out.  _

_ Communication is important in a relationship you know~ _

**Chrono:** _ ok ok fine I’ll think about it. But don’t hold your breath. _

*****************************

It took Chrono two days before he even had the nerve to bring it up. He was intrigued at the idea that changing their routine might help things along--they’d fallen into a pattern of oral sex followed up by a jerk-off show since the first night, and it  _ was  _ getting stale. But in his mind, changing up the routine was something like...fingering her instead of oral, or maybe using toys, or letting Shader order him around however she wanted to or maybe she could sit on his face. Having sex with another couple was a pretty large leap forward.

But when he brought the subject up when they were alone in her room together, her eyes widened and grinned mischievously. “Oooh, interesting!”

“What? Really? You’re not upset?”

“No, silly, I’m not going to be upset by you asking if I’d like to do something. I think it might be fun! And it’d be something new, right?”

“Well, yes…”

She hummed from her perch on her desk, swinging her legs back and forth. “Aion’s a good friend of ours, and I don’t know Maven as well but she’s...well, um, nice. I think I’d be okay with it.”

Chrono frowned from his seat in front of the desk. This was the opposite of how he expected she’d react. “But isn’t it sort of nerve-racking? I know sex is already difficult for you, won’t that just add more pressure?”

“I’m not sure, but I don’t think so. Do you think you’ll be pressured?”

He put his elbow on the desk and his chin and his hand. “Probably. You  _ know  _ I don’t like being judged.”

“I don’t think their goal is to judge you, Chrono. Besides...don’t you like being watched?”

“I like you watching me, but that doesn’t mean I want other people doing it,” Chrono said, glancing away.

“Not even Aion? I know you think he’s hot.”

“That makes it worse! What if he thinks I’m horrible at sex?”

Shader laughed. “You’re not a horrible lover, Chrono! You’re sweet and giving and very, very attentive.”

But not attractive, Chrono noted inwardly. Not attractive, not sexy, not handsome...he’d been noticing the absence and it was starting to gnaw at him. “This is really what you want?”

“Yes.” She hesitated. “But not if you’re not comfortable with it.”

“I’ll think about it a little more, but if you’re okay with it...I think I could be, too.”

***********************************

Chrono tapped his fingers on his knee nervously as Aion set up a video room on their shared computer. “We could’ve done this on our tablets, you know,” Aion said with a sigh.

“You  _ know  _ I’m not good with this sort of thing. If we each did it on our tablets I’d just end up having to squeeze into your frame when my tablet explodes.”

“It wouldn’t explode.”

Chrono crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair in front of their desk. “You sure?”

“They don’t explode when you throw them, they just break into pieces.” Aion chuckled and sat down in his own chair. “Invite’s sent. Should just be a few minutes.”

Shader was the first one to enter the room. She was stretched out on her stomach, her bed underneath her, legs up and crossed at the ankle. She must’ve been using her tablet. From the angle Chrono had an even better than normal view of her breasts--from the angle he could almost imagine she was naked.

“Hi Chrono~!”

Chrono shifted in his chair. “H-hi.”

“And hi, Aion!” Shader grinned. “You had to help Chrono with the cam, huh?”

Aion laughed. “You know how hopeless Chrono is! Just look at how he’s looking at you!”

“Aion!” Chrono blushed. “Shader, I’m sorry, I’m not--”

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before, Chrono. I don’t mind you staring.” She gave Chrono that famous mischievous grin, moving her arms closer to her bust squeezing her breasts. “Is this better?”

That’s when Maven arrived in the room. “Hey guys, sor--oh.  _ Oh. _ ” Maven’s eyes widened at Shader’s pose and burst out laughing. “Hey, no fair starting the fun without me!”

Shader gasped and sat up on the bed, blushing and putting her free hand over her cleavage. “I-I was just teasing Chrono, we weren’t--”

“Oh, don’t stop on my account,” Maven said, leaning closer to her camera, chin rested in her hand. “It was a nice view.”

Maven had ghostly pale skin, long hair that looked black unless you saw it in direct light (where it revealed a green sheen), and sultry looking violet eyes. She wasn’t at all Chrono’s type, but he could understand why Aion was crazy for her.

Aion cleared his throat. “Well, unless we want to just do this over camera, it might be a good time to start discussing how we want the foursome to go.”

“Aw, no more show? If Shader’s too embarrassed I can do something,” Maven said with a laugh.

“Hah, thanks to Shader, Chrono might already be hard enough to give us a show of his own.”

Chrono could feel his entire face warming further. “Aion, knock it off!”

“Oh, so I’m right?” Aion grinned.

“ANYWAY…” Shader interrupted before Chrono’s temper was set off. “You said you wanted to talk about some ground rules?”

“Oh, right, right,” Maven nodded. “We want this to be fun for everyone, and we know you two aren’t as experienced, so we thought it’d be good to have a discussion on what everyone is comfortable with.”

“Right,” Aion said, holding up a finger. “And I think the first, most important rule is that anyone can stop at any time, for any reason.”

Chrono let out a deep breath. “Yeah. Okay. Good start.”

“Mm-hmm. What’s next?” Shader asked.

“Well.” Maven leaned back into her chair, making the camera farther away. Her tone was casual. “How do we all feel about switching around partners?”

Chrono swallowed. “Um, you mean, like...I have sex with you and Aion has sex with Shader?”

“Or whoever. Me and you, me and Shader…whatever we feel like.”

Chrono turned his head to look at Aion, who returned his look and smiled. It felt petty, but Chrono wasn’t really sure if he liked the idea of Shader sleeping with Aion. Aion was so comfortable with this sort of thing...maybe Aion could figure out how to make Shader happier in bed than he could. Would she leave him then?”

Shader answered before he could. “I’d be interested! That’s part of the point, right?”

“Well, that and getting to watch,” Aion said with a chuckle. “Maven and I already discussed it, and we’re okay with it.”

Which meant only Chrono hadn't approved yet. All eyes were on him. He hunched his shoulders. “Um. Well. I don’t know? Shader’s the only one I really think about sleeping with…”

There was awkward silence for a moment, until Shader spoke up. “You don’t have to.”

“But you want to.”

“I don’t want you to be upset.”

“Ah, Chrono,” Aion said. “If you don’t want to switch, would you be okay with Shader doing that?”

Chrono paused. He didn’t really think it was his place to tell Shader what she should do and not do. And if this helped her be more comfortable in the bedroom… “Yeah. That’s her choice.”

“Okay,” Maven said. “So...maybe we can assume that everyone will be with their typical partner, but if someone wants to try something with another partner, we’re all OK with that being asked, and we’re OK with our partner having sex with someone else. How about that?”

Chrono nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

Shader and Aion agreed.

“Anything else we need to ask about?” Aion said.

“That’s what I thought of.” Maven smiled. “How about you, Chrono, Shader? Any questions?”

“Yeah, where are we going to do this?” Shader glanced to the side. “My room is a little small. Don’t know about yours, Maven.”

“Chrono and I have two beds in our room,” Aion pointed out. “I think this is the most obvious choice. And Chrono’s great at cleaning up!”

Chrono snorted. “You better help me with cleaning up.”

“Oh, I will, I will.” Aion grinned. “Don’t worry, if we have fun there  _ should  _ be a mess.”

Maven and Shader both laughed--Shader’s laugh being more of a nervous giggle. Chrono rolled his eyes. “All the more reason for you to help me clean. If you don’t, I’m not doing this again.”

“Hah! We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, Chrono.”  
  


***********************************

A week later, Chrono found himself pacing nervously back and forth in his and Aion’s shared room, waiting for the girls to show up.

“Calm down, Chrono. It’ll be fine.” Aion had his hair half pulled back behind his head, making his ears more prominent than usual. He was sitting on his bed, legs crossed with his hands clasped and resting on his knee.

“Aren’t you at least a little nervous?”

“More excited than nervous.”

“I guess this sort of thing is normal for you.” Chrono’s voice revealed more resentment than he had meant. He’d always felt a little awkward and inexperienced compared to his charming, confident brother, and now that he was going to end up in a foursome with him he was starting to feel anxious about what it’d look like when Aion was there as a direct comparison.

“I wouldn’t say normal.” Aion paused, the fingers around his knee tensing. “Remember the ground rules we set? You can back out at any time. We can call it off now, if you want.”

“Shader wants to do this.”

“So...you don’t want to do this, but you’re doing it because of Shader?”

“I don’t know!” Chrono sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

Aion uncrossed his legs and started to get up from the bed, his tone worried for the first time of the night. “I pushed too much, didn’t I?”

“No, it’s not that.” Chrono was getting guiltier by the minute, but if he lied, Aion would know. “I’m sorry, but, what if Shader sees you in bed and decides I’m not attractive?”

Aion laughed sharply. “Oh Chrono, no, no, I’m not her type. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“But--”

“Really! I’m no competition for you.” Aion coughed and tried to hide the laughter still bubbling in his chest. “I don’t want you to go through with this if you don’t want to. I mean that. But if that’s what you’re worried about, I assure you--”

A tone sounded at the door. Chrono jumped.

“One of them must be here,” Aion said, looking at the door.

“Yeah.”

“You okay?”

“...Yeah.”

“Remember, if you’re uncomfortable, say so.”

Chrono swallowed. “It’s fine, let them in.”

Aion opened the door panel. Maven was in front of it, grinning.  Her hair was up in a high ponytail today, and she altered her armor to be cut higher on her hip, highlighting her long legs. Like Aion, she seemed to have decided to put some thought into her appearance tonight. Chrono was starting to regret that he didn’t do the same.

Maven planted a kiss on Aion’s lips as a greeting, then turned to Chrono. “Hi! Thanks for letting us try this.”

“Oh. It’s--it’s fine.”

She chuckled. Her voice was deep and resonant, like a battle horn. “Still shy as ever, aren’t you?” She put a finger under Chrono’s chin, teasing. “Where’s your sweet girlfriend?”

“She said she’s on her way.”

“Why don’t we have a drink while we’re waiting?” Aion asked. He grinned, drawing a pattern on the wall nearby his bed. A panel clicked, allowing him to open it, where he took out a bottle and several glasses.

“Aion, where did you get that?” Chrono’s eyebrows lowered and his eyes narrowed.

“Thade traded a few favors with some of the mid-ranked soldiers they’ve been studying with, and they lost it to me in a bet. Better than the sort of stuff they allow us to have normally, huh?” He waved the bottle around like a prize. “It’s from the surface.”

“You’re going to get us in so much trouble.”

“It’s not as bad as some of the stuff I’ve gotten caught doing before.”

Chrono sighed, but when Aion poured out a glass he accepted it. He was nervous enough that alcohol sounded like a good idea. He sat quietly and sipped from the glass as Maven and Aion talked animatedly on the other end of the room. The drink was a golden color and surprisingly sweet, but with a biting aftertaste. When he asked Aion what it was, Aion told him it was “wine made from some surface fruit or another.”

He’d had about half his glass when Shader arrived, winded. “I’m so sorry that took me a while! Just when I was heading out the door one of the kids had a problem with a machine they were working on.” She shut the door behind her and walked into the middle of the room. She smiled at Chrono, and turned to Maven when Maven waved.

“Hello, Shader. Glad you could join us.”

Shader smiled back at Maven. “Thanks! I’m flattered you were interested.”

“Of course, Aion’s close to you two and I know you both by reputation.”  Maven leaned forward. “I’ve seen the bugging prototypes you worked on for your advanced project. My teacher in information gathering can’t stop gushing over it.”

“Oh, that was nothing…”

Chrono’s stomach sank. He hadn’t heard anything about that project. That, or he hadn’t understood it when she tried to explain it to him....he took another gulp of his drink. “Um, Shader, Aion got his hands on some surface wine. It’s really good.”

“Oooh, pour me a glass!”

Now Chrono was sitting quietly, watching three people chit-chat instead of just two. Aion and Maven were alternating between asking Shader about her work and flirting with her and Chrono. By now the alcohol was starting to give him a pleasant enough buzz and he was able calm some of his nerves. Of course, he kept being embarrassed by how hard it was to follow the discussion about technology.

When everyone seemed to be near the end of their drinks, Aion cleared his throat. “How are we feeling about tonight? Still okay with it?”

Shader chirped out a “yep!” and Maven nodded enthusiastically. Chrono drained his glass, took a deep breath, and nodded. 

“Good,” Aion continued. “Remember, this is for fun, so speak up when you’re feeling uncomfortable.”

Aion looked at Chrono. “Right,” Chrono responded.

Shader walked over to sit down next to Chrono on the edge of his bed, patting his thigh reassuringly.

“Well, then,” Aion stood up from his chair and grinned at Maven, his red eyes gleaming with excitement. “Shall we?”

Aion took her hand, kissed it, and then started to step back to his bed, pulling her along. 

Shader spoke up before they could begin. “Um, I was wondering. Can Chrono and I watch at the start?”

Chrono looked over at Shader in surprise. Maven, however, seemed more amused than anything. She turned around, smiling at the both of them. “Oh? I don’t mind showing off. What about you, Aion?”

Aion grinned. “Sounds like fun! What should we do?”

Maven turned back to him and whispered in his ear something that made him chuckle. He reached out to wrap an arm around Maven’s waist and tugged her close for a passionate kiss. Maven pulled back with a breathless laugh and then kissed him in return, pushing him against the edge of his bed. Aion slid a leg in-between Maven’s, pressing his knee up against her core.

Maven let out a yelp. “Too much showing off! That’s just weird!”

Aion laughed. “You don’t like that?”

Maven responded by playfully pushing Aion onto his bed, causing him to laugh harder, before climbing on top of him and kissing him again. “I should have known you’d go crazy when you have an audience.”

“All part of my devious plan!” Aion flipped over, bringing Maven with him so he could pin her against the bed. He moved his clothed hip against hers and she shivered.

Chrono could hear Shader’s breath next to him, short and soft. Her cheeks were pinker than normal. She squirmed, her legs pressing together.

He slid closer to her and bent down to whisper into Shader’s ear. “Can I touch you?”

She nodded.

Chrono put his arms around her, and she leaned back against his chest. He slid his right hand up her waist to fondle her breast, and his left one teased along her thigh.

Meanwhile, Aion and Maven had busied themselves with removing their clothes. Aion was nipping and sucking Maven’s neck, and she was whimpering, her arms tight around his shoulders.

Chrono had never seen Aion like this. Naked, sure--they bathed together, shared a room, grew up together, that was normal. But Aion, nude, embracing someone and kissing them until they whimpered? His eyes traced down along Aion’s body, following the line from shoulders to back to ass. For a moment, he imagined that was him holding Shader down, getting her to respond that way. Then, he imagined Aion was holding him instead--

His hand twitched on Shader’s breast at the unbidden fantasy. Shader jumped. “S-sorry!” Chrono said quickly, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

“It’s fine.” She paused, then reached down in-between her legs, beginning to rub against the fabric.

Chrono hesitated before following her hand with his own. “Would you like me to?”

Shader nodded and pulled her hand away, allowing Chrono’s hand to slide across her mound instead. The fabric was already damp. He rubbed her gently, encouraged when she let out a soft gasp, and squeezed her breast with his other hand.

“This turned on? Already?”

“Aren’t you?” she said with a breathless laugh. “I can see the bulge.”

“Maybe that’s because I’m touching you.”

“F-flatterer....”

He pinched her nipple in response, smiling at her--but she was staring straight at Aion’s bed. She moaned, her hips jerking up against his touch.

He looked back. Maven had managed to turn the tables on Aion and was now on top of him on the bed, rubbing herself. “My turn first,” she said with a grin.

Aion nodded, and Maven got on her hands and knees, positioned so that her pussy was over his face. Without a word he reached up, gripping her ass with his hands, and slid his tongue inside her.

Maven moaned, and Shader’s hips pushed up against Chrono’s hand again. Chrono took a deep breath and slid his finger underneath her clothing, slipping it into her folds. She was  _ soaking  _ wet. He’d never seen her so turned on before. “This is...is really your thing, huh?” 

Shader nodded emphatically, an embarrassed expression on her face. “I-I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sor--”

Chrono was distracted by Aion letting out a muffled groan in chorus with another loud moan of Maven’s. The position really was something great to watch...Chrono guessed Aion had picked it out specifically. Maven’s body was almost completely in view. She’d moved to brace her hands against the wall to give Aion some leverage, and her arms were visibly shaking--not from strain, but from how she was reacting to Aion’s attention. Chrono could see her face twisted in pleasure, her small, perky breasts, her round ass...and although he couldn’t see Aion’s face in between her thighs, he could see his erection, hard and stiff. Chrono couldn’t help but notice that it was really similar to his...besides the curve. Aion’s curved slightly down, and Chrono’s slightly up.

Chrono tore his gaze away from Aion’s cock when he heard Maven’s voice. “Enjoying the view?” Her voice was breathy. She’d turned her head to look straight at them, her face flushed.

Shader trembled in Chrono’s arms. “It’s...it’s sexy,” she responded to Maven.

Maven smiled. “Glad you th--mmm!” Maven shivered and hung her head, letting out a moan. “Aion! I’m trying to talk!”

Aion’s grip on her ass tightened. It wasn’t clear from Chrono’s view exactly what he was doing, but whatever it was, Maven couldn’t hide her enjoyment of it. She half-moaned, half-laughed. “Not so fast, you’ll make me--oooh!--c-cum! Aion--!”

Her moans continued, until Aion released her and slid out from under her legs, panting. Maven dropped onto the bed and Aion laughed.

“Aion! Don’t  _ stop _ !”

“I thought you didn’t want to cum.”

“Ugh! Why were you teasing me like that, what about--”

“Shhh.” Aion crawled across the bed to settle next to her, whispering into her ear and kissing her cheek.

Shader squirmed and touched Chrono’s wrist. “Stop for now. Please?”

Chrono pulled his fingers out of her pussy and moved his other hand away from her breast. “You’re sure?”

Shader nodded. “Yeah. I um. I want to switch.”

Everyone else in the room immediately turned their attention to her. She blushed, but stood up from Chrono’s bed, walking toward Aion and Maven.

This is it, Chrono thought. She’s going to have Aion to compare me to, and I’m going to have to try to live up to him.

“Maven?”

Chrono’s eyes widened. Aion and Maven didn’t seemed nearly as surprised. They both sat up. “Mm?”

Shader paused, took a deep breath, and the legion of her clothing faded away. “Can I have sex with you?”

Maven chuckled and leaned forward, teasingly poking her nose. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Shader’s ears twitched in response and she laughed, nervously. Aion slid to the edge of the bed and stood, giving Shader a theatrical bow.

“Have fun, ladies!” Aion said with a grin, before walking away from his bed. He settled in a chair to the right of Chrono’s bed, and glanced over in Chrono’s direction. He quirked an eyebrow--Chrono knew that meant he was checking in. Chrono shrugged back. This was unexpected, but fine.

Satisfied, Aion turned away from Chrono to focus his attention back on the girls, leaning against his chair with a smirk. Shader and Maven were sitting on the bed facing each other, with Shader nervously stroking one of Maven’s hands with her thumb.

“Would you like me to go down on you?” Maven said.

Shader shook her head. “Um, actually, I was wanting to do that for you. I’ve never done it, but it looked fun.”

“Oh!” Maven said in surprise. “If that’s what you want, I’d love that…”

Shader smiled, then leaned forward. “Also, can I--?”

Maven interrupted her with a kiss. Chrono saw Shader shiver in response, and she lifted her left hand to Maven’s cheek, leaning into the kiss. Shader was acting bold and eager--not the sort of Shader he was used to seeing in the bedroom.

After a handful of heartbeats, Shader leaned more into the kiss and then placed a hand on Maven’s chest, both touching her breast and encouraging her to lay down on the bed. Maven followed the direction, laying down on her back, and breaking away from the kiss.

“You’re so cute, Shader,” Maven said breathlessly.

“Thank you. You’re...you’re gorgeous.” She gave Maven a shy smile, then leaned down to kiss Maven’s collar bone. Maven wrapped her arms around Shader, and Shader began to explore her body with the intensity she usually only lent to machines.

Chrono felt jealousy grow in the pit of his stomach. He desperately wanted to be the one Shader was interested in exploring in this moment. He’d always wanted her to be that excited and interested in learning him, discovering his turn-ons, finding new reactions. Why was everything so different tonight? Did she just enjoy having an audience this much?

Watching her explore Maven and wishing it was him was driving him mad. His erection was aching as Chrono’s imagination ran wild. He swallowed, deactivated the legion of his clothing, and grasped his dick in his hand as he watched Shader explore Maven’s legs.

Pathetic, he thought to himself as he started to stroke. Having to jerk yourself off while watching your girlfriend enjoy someone else because you can’t get her off…

“I don’t really know what I’m doing,” Shader admitted to Maven as she slid down in between her thighs.

Maven reached down, playfully scratching behind one of Shader’s ears. “I’ll help you. Right now, I really want to feel your tongue on me. Can you do that?”

Shader nodded. She slid her hands up along Maven’s legs, guiding her to Maven’s pussy. Shader paused to take a deep breath, then bent down and slid her tongue in.

Maven sighed happily, gently pushing her hips up to meet Shader’s mouth, and Shader whimpered into her.

Chrono tightened his grip on himself and rubbed faster. He knew, deep down, what was happening. Shader liked Maven a lot. He was getting to see Shader much, much more turned on that she ever was with him...it excited him to see her so horny, even if it made guilt and jealousy mix in the pit of his stomach.

“It’s a little sad that you’re sitting there all alone.”

Chrono twitched. Aion was looking at him with amusement from his chair.

“Don’t make fun of me.”

“Oh, did I hit a nerve?” Aion settled down next to him. As he spoke, Maven and Shader’s moans and gasps served as a soundtrack. “Since both of our dates are occupied, why don’t we do something together?”

Chrono hesitated, but released his erection. “Like...like what?”

“Whatever you’ll let me do.”

Chrono’s heart was pounding. “What do  _ you _ want to do?”

“Everything.” Aion’s expression was intense. He leaned closer to Chrono until Chrono could feel his breath on his cheek. “If you can’t choose, I’d happily deal with your cock for you. Maybe with my mouth? Just give me permission.”

Chrono hesitated. He looked away from Aion to see Maven and Shader tangled on the bed. Maven was getting louder and louder, gripping Shader’s hair, as Shader thrust three fingers into her and licked her clit. Shader had very skilled fingers due to her mechanical work, so he guessed it wasn’t a surprise that she’d be a natural at fingering someone.

The jealousy boiled in his gut again. He’d love her to finger him, some day.

“Chrono, don’t get distracted.” Aion tugged on Chrono’s hair to snap his attention back to him. “If you don’t want to, tell me no, but if you  _ do _ \--”

“Do it.”

Aion’s eyes lit up. “Right away.”

Aion leaned close for a moment, and Chrono thought he might be trying to go in for a kiss. Chrono swallowed, unsure of how to react, and moved back without thinking. Aion caught the movement and froze, then sighed and shrugged. “I guess I shouldn’t push my boundaries.”

“I’m sorry, it’s not that I don’t like you--”

“No apologies, I want you to have fun, remember?” Aion shook his head and stood up from the bed, then knelt in front of Chrono’s legs. “If you’re uncomfortable,  _ tell me. _ That’s one of the rules.”

Chrono swallowed nervously, watching Aion in front of him, tracing shapes along his thighs. He was trying to figure out what to say until he was distracted from a cry on the other side of the room.

Maven’s back was arched and she was shaking, riding out the waves of her orgasm. Shader was clinging to her legs, still licking her gently as she came, moaning softly into her folds.

Chrono wanted her so much. He curled his fingers into the bed, staring at Shader, studying her movements.

“Look at me.” Aion’s breath was hot on his erection. Chrono turned his attention back to Aion just as he gave him a smirk and slid his mouth onto his cock.

Chrono’s untouched nerves flared to life along his cock and he gasped, his hips jumping involuntarily. Aion chuckled around Chrono’s dick and started to lower his mouth along it painfully slowly, teasing him. 

Chrono shouldn’t have been surprised to learn that Aion was as irritating in bed as he was everywhere else, but he was too desperate and frustrated to have patience for it. He grabbed the back of Aion’s head, threading his fingers into Aion’s hair and accidentally pulling loose the tie that was holding his hair back. Aion’s red eyes looked up at Chrono with amusement, and Chrono’s matching eyes returned his look with a glare. “Please.”

Aion’s eyebrows raised, as if to say ‘please, what?’

“Please don’t tease.”

Aion responded by humming around Chrono’s erection in a sing-song tone, still moving his mouth slowly. He leisurely ran his tongue around the base of Chrono’s head.

“Uuugh, Aion, do you want me to beg?”

“Mmmm-hmmm.”

“D-don’t joke!”

Aion slowly began to pull his cock out of his mouth. Chrono could hear Shader whimpering in the background. “Oh wow,” she was saying. “Oh wow, Maven, oh….”

Chrono swallowed, his hand tensing on Aion’s head. “I--Aion, please. I need you.”

Aion slipped Chrono’s cock out of his mouth, smiling against his head. “Oh? Need me to do what?”

Chrono swallowed. “To blow me.”

“You can beg better than that.”

Chrono grit his teeth and closed his eyes. “Please, please suck me off. I need to cum.”

“You could make yourself cum, why me?”

“Aion, really?”

Aion kissed softly along Chrono’s right thigh. “I told you. I want to hear you beg.”

Chrono whined in harmony with a moan coming from Shader. “I...I...okay. I need...I need your mouth. It feels so much better than I could do. I’m desperate, I need distraction, I need release, p-please help me. I need you! Please Aion?”

Chrono could feel Aion shudder as he placed a final kiss onto his thigh. He opened his eyes in time to see Aion rest his head on Chrono’s thigh and look up at him with a strangely sweet smile. “I’ve always wondered what that would sound like.”

Wait, Chrono thought. What was  _ that  _ supposed to mean? ‘Always’? How long was ‘always’?

Aion started to slip his lips back around Chrono’s length as Chrono’s mind raced in fragmented thoughts. They both liked guys. They’d known each other their whole lives. Maybe it wasn’t weird that Aion would think about it. But he’d never...

Aion began to bob his mouth on Chrono’s cock in ernest, and Chrono responded with a guttural growl, his thoughts retreating as he jerked his hips up. Aion took the thrust in stride, placing a hand on his thigh to keep the depth of Chrono’s cock comfortable as he slid him in and out.

Chrono began to twitch his hips in time with Aion’s movements. He almost lost track of where he was until he heard Shader sob Maven’s name, dragging his attention back to her. Shader had Aion’s pillows placed under her hips and back as Maven went down on her. Shader’s legs were draped over Maven’s shoulders and she was gripping Maven’s ponytail like a lifeline. Every one of her breaths came out as a moan or a squeal and she was whispering Maven’s name over and over like a mantra.

Chrono bit his lip to prevent himself from calling out for Shader.

Aion pulled back, once again removing Chrono from his mouth. “No!” Chrono gasped, tightening his grip on Aion’s hair. “Nonono please, I need you, please!”

Aion tugged Chrono’s hand out of his hair with a laugh. “I want to try something else.”

“Wh-what?”

“Can I finger you?”

Chrono blushed, his mind stumbling for a response. Nobody had ever asked to do that for him. “Oh. I...sure.”

“Thank you. Let me see your mouth. And why don’t you lay back, while you’re at it?”

Aion stood up, and gently pushed Chrono’s shoulder with his left hand, guiding him back onto the bed and crawling onto it after him. Then he reached his right hand out, tracing Chrono’s lips. There was only a brief moment of hesitation before Chrono opened his lips for him, licking at Aion’s fingers. Aion took the invitation for what it was, sliding his fingers inside Chrono’s mouth, tracing along his fangs and tongue. Chrono couldn’t help but compare the sensation to what it was like when he gave someone a blow job. He closed his mouth around Aion’s fingers, sucking them. He could taste what he could only assume was Maven’s sex.

Chrono wasn’t sure if he found that arousing or irritating.

Aion pulled his fingers from Chrono’s mouth and smiled down at him. Chrono held his breath as Aion hovered there, his carefully styled hair now messy and hanging haphazardly around his face. In all their time together--living together, training together, growing together--he realized he’d never seen Aion like this. It made something inside him ache.

Aion slipped away just as Chrono was reaching up a hand to touch his face. He ran his dry hand along Chrono’s torso as he pulled away, settling by Chrono's hips, then reached down with one of his slick fingers to tease Chrono’s entrance.

Chrono shuddered, his legs spreading.

“Here,” Aion said, gently lifting one of his legs up. “I think it’ll be easier if your feet are up on the bed.”

Chrono positioned himself as Aion asked, and Aion started to carefully circle his finger against Chrono’s asshole, watching his reactions. Chrono’s body was tense with nerves. He played with himself like this sometimes, but having someone else do it made him anxious. He took slow, deep breaths, and Aion waited for him to relax, soothingly massaging his opening to help. Chrono focused on the sensations, allowing his muscles to loosen.

“Ready?” Aion asked softly, smiling.

Chrono nodded, and Aion pressed his finger into Chrono’s asshole, just up to the first knuckle.

It was like electricity had shot up Chrono’s spine. He gasped and his hips thrust up. 

Aion placed his free hand on Chrono’s knee to steady him. “I didn’t expect you to be so tight, Chrono.”

Chrono wasn’t going to give Aion any more ammunition against him, not tonight. “Keep going. Please.”

“As you wish.” Aion began a slow rhythm, tracing it inside him as if he was trying to connect with every single sensitive nerve.

To his embarrassment, Chrono’s reaction was vocal and insistent. Try as he might, he couldn’t completely hold back the whimpers Aion drew out of him with every stroke. Spurred on by Chrono’s response, Aion incrementally increased the depth of his finger, testing and teasing to learn Chrono’s boundaries.

When he was deep enough, Aion curved his finger, searching for Chrono’s prostate. It only took a few moments to find it--Chrono arched his back and cried out when he rubbed against it.

Aion laughed. “Aha! I thought you’d like that.”

“Y-yeah,” Chrono panted out, his hips moving to try to push Aion further inside him. Even though his cock hadn't been touched since the blowjob, it was starting to drip precum onto his stomach.

“Oh, you want more?”

“Of course! Aion, wh--”

“Say please.”

Chrono groaned. He knew Aion was toying with him, but he was so lost in pleasure that he couldn't bring himself to push back. He just needed Aion to keep fingering him. “Please!”

It seemed like Aion was obsessed with hearing Chrono beg tonight. He continued to pleasure Chrono with his finger, still gently, but with enough speed and pressure to make Chrono squirm.

Chrono was turning into a mess. He threw his head back, moaning and gasping.

Aion was delighted. “You must try to get your lovers to do this for you all the time.”

Chrono shook his head. “I, they--”

“Heh.” Aion reached up to Chrono’s chest with his free hand, pinching one of his nipples. “Never mind. I don’t want to hear about them. I want to hear about me.”

Aion hit Chrono’s prostrate at just the right angle, making Chrono’s entire body shiver. He cried out Aion’s name. “I don’t, I, what do you want--?”

“Actually, that was perfect.” Aion licked his lips, his expression wicked. “Say my name again.”

“Aion!” Chrono gasped, his face turning redder and redder. He remembered that, when he was younger and first exploring himself, he used to whimper Aion’s name, thinking about him. How did he get here?

“Again,” Aion said, his voice breathy, insistent. 

“Oh Aion, Aion!”

He could feel Aion’s fingers trembling inside of him. “Are you close?”

“Yes? Think--yes, I--don’t--”

Aion paused for a moment then took a deep breath. “No. No good.”

“Wha--?”

Aion withdrew his fingers, leaving Chrono a quivering mess for the second time of the night. Chrono gasped for air, trying to piece his thoughts together coherently. “Why do you keep stopping?!”

Aion shrugged, grinning. “I keep changing my mind. Sit up.”

Unlike the other times, this wasn’t a request, but a demand. Aion’s eyes were hungry as Chrono followed his orders. As soon as Chrono was completely up, Aion wrapped his legs around him, pulling him closer, until their cocks were pressing together. Chrono hadn’t even realized how hard Aion was--he was so turned on that he was getting his precum all over the head of Chrono's dick.

“I want to come with you,” Aion explained as he wrapped his hand around both of their erections. “Can’t let you have all the fun.”

Chrono’s heart pounded in his chest as Aion’s hand started to move along them both. He looped his arms around Aion’s shoulder. “Feels like you enjoyed it.”

Aion didn’t respond beyond a chuckle and a squeeze of Chrono’s balls. “Say my name again.”

“A-aion?”

“Louder. Say it.”

“Aion!”

Aion’s hand was slick with their precum as he rubbed their erections faster. He growled, watching Chrono like a predator, his voice becoming desperate. “Again. Don’t stop.”

Chrono jerked his hips up into Aion’s hand, pushing their cocks together, and once again cried out for him. They moved together, nerves flaring. Chrono dropped his head onto Aion’s shoulder, panting Aion’s name into his ear. Aion moaned in return, rambling a string of words as they ran through his head. “Yes, yes, Chrono, you're mine, I'll never let you go, don't stop--”

Chrono lifted his head, looking over Aion’s shoulder. Maven and Shader were laying on Aion’s bed, Maven cradling Shader against her and both of them watching. Shader was flush from the aftershocks of her orgasm--wait, did she orgasm? Chrono hadn’t noticed. Did he really not hear her?

The girls were watching Chrono and Aion move together--he wasn’t sure for how long. Maven was grinning, sliding her hand up and down Shader’s thigh, enjoying the show. Shader didn’t seem as excited, but she looked Chrono straight in his eyes, like she was trying to read him. He looked back at her, emotions tumbling in his stomach. Arousal because she was watching him fall apart like this, guilt that it wasn’t with her, jealousy that she wasn’t with him, the horrible realization that he might have lost her for good. He whimpered “Shader” softly as he looked at her.

Aion’s hissed. “Not her. Me. My name.” His voice was wavering, pleasure seeping in on the edges. He could tell Aion was getting close. He was, too.

He positioned his lips at Aion’s ear, still looking Shader right in the eyes. “Aion…”

Aion moaned, stroking them wildly. Shader gave Chrono a smile.

“Aion, oh--”

His arms shook on Aion’s back. His body was screaming for release. He kept staring at Shader, imagining her in his arms, remembering moaning  _ her _ name.

“Sha--Aion, Aion, I’m sorry, Aion, I’m so close…”

He was tearing up. His image of Shader blurred away until he gave up and closed his eyes. His hope that they would stay together crumbled down as pleasure shot up from his groin.

“AION!” He thrust up and his cum splattered onto his and Aion’s chest. Aion shuddered and moaned out his name, following right behind. Shaking, Chrono dropped his head onto Aion’s shoulder and closed his eyes, his emotions choking him as his pleasure ebbed away.

Aion laughed, still holding tightly onto Chrono. “That was...was...fun.” His tone was unusually hesitant, like for once in his life he wasn’t sure quite what to say.

Chrono kept his eyes shut, his emotions still churning. He’d almost forgotten what it was like to have a partner that was this enthusiastic about sex. And watching Shader…

It wasn’t that she didn’t like sex. No, it was something else. Something that he’d probably known for a while, but didn’t want to admit.

He took a deep breath. Aion stroked his hair. “Was I too much for you?” Aion’s tone was teasing, but had a hint of concern.

Chrono opened his eyes and lifted his head up, forcing himself to sound humorous. “What? Oh, sorry, I was...falling asleep. I guess I was a little bored.”

“Bah, liar!” Aion shoved his shoulder. “Just admit it, I’m the best you’ve had.”

“I think that wine went to your head.” He paused, trying not to think about Shader still being in the room. “You still have to help me clean after this, by the way.”

“You’re no fun.”

The rest of the night was awkward. Aion had thought to make sure they had a basin of water and cloths in the room, so they fortunately didn’t have to sneak off to the baths. But that meant even more time to be in the same room with Shader, having to pretend that he wasn’t full of doubt about their relationship. He was relieved when the girls wished them goodnight and decided to head back to their rooms.

He pretended that he didn’t notice Shader take Maven’s hand as they left.

By the time he and Aion had gotten the room clean, Chrono was exhausted. He crashed onto his bed, shuddering when he remembered Aion fingering him there only an hour before.

“Well, that was a success,” Aion said, sounding as though he was going to launch a whole review of the night.

“Go to bed, Aion. I’m tired.”

“Already?”

“Yeah. Go to bed.” Chrono pressed his face into his pillow. He could hear rustling from Aion, like he still wanted to talk, then a set of soft, quick footsteps toward the door, followed by the door opening and closing.

Good.

\-------------------

The next day, when he saw Shader walking toward him after classes, he knew what was coming. He took a deep breath. He loved her, so he wasn’t going to run away from this. He stood still, smiling at her.

“Can we talk?” she asked when she reached him.

Chrono nodded. She took his hand and led him through the crowd of people. Chrono felt like everyone was turning to stare at them as they weaved their way out.

She led him to a grassy slope against the side of a building. It was comfortable and quiet, out of sight from the well-trafficked areas of the training grounds. Shader was kind as always, Chrono thought.

Shader paused as they sat down. She didn’t let go of his hand and looked down at it, gently stroking his skin with her thumb. “I don’t know how to start.”

Chrono hesitated. “Can I make a guess?”

She pressed her lips together and nodded.

“You like girls.”

Shader took a deep breath. “A lot.”

“You don’t like guys.”

She hesitated, then nodded.

“You’re not attracted to me at all, are you? Not really.” Chrono tried to smile. It must not have worked, because Shader winced.

“I think you’re a wonderful person! You’re kind, and caring, and I know you really, really wanted to make me happy--”

“I know.” Chrono sighed. “I’m sorry I didn’t figure this out sooner. This must’ve been awful for you.”

“What? No!” Shader looked guilty. “It wasn’t  _ awful.  _ I really like spending time with you! I just didn’t realize it was more like...you know, a friend.”

For some reason, the word “friend” was what really hit Chrono and made it real for him. He started to tear up and ducked his head. This was the last thing he wanted her to see. “I--I’m glad you want to be friends. I thought maybe it’d be too awkward or--”

“Chrono!” Her grip on his hand tightened.

This was awful. He was making her feel bad. He had to pull himself together, somehow. He swallowed, pulling his head back up to look at her. “Listen. I...love you. That means I want you to be happy. And Maven makes you happy, right?”

“Well...yes.”

“Good. Have you told her that?”

“N-no, I mean, we’re still together, so--”

“We  _ were  _ still together.” That statement hung in the air for a moment. “I know she’s not with anyone right now. Her and Aion aren’t exclusive or anything, they’re just friends. She seemed really, really into you. You should go ask her. She might still be out by the Soldier classrooms if you go.”

Chrono could tell that she was torn between wanting to make sure he was okay and running to go find her. That meant he needed to take away her reason to stay. He slipped his hand out of hers and stood up. “I’ve got a pretty big history assignment coming up, so I need to--”

Shader jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him so tightly that it was hard to breathe. “Thank you. You’re such a good friend. Thank you so much.” She looked up at him, her eyes wet with tears--he wasn’t sure if they were happy or sad. Maybe both. “Take care of yourself. Okay? You deserve to be happy, too.”

Chrono’s stomach dropped. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to tell her that she was the only thing he needed to be happy. “Thanks. You should go.”

She swallowed, let him go, and ran off, turning only briefly to wave goodbye. He waved back and watched her until he couldn’t, then collapsed back to the ground, burying his face in his hands. He was so, so stupid to think that he could’ve made her happy, that he was somehow going to make her attracted to him when she wasn’t. How long did he know? Was he just drawing it out because he was selfish?

He forced himself not to cry. It wasn’t acceptable for soldiers to show weakness. He had to learn to be strong and stoic. He pushed himself back to his feet and walked as quickly as he could back to his room.

Aion was there waiting for him. Chrono grit his teeth as soon as he saw him.

“Ah, Chrono!” Aion said with a bright smile as the door slid shut behind him. “I thought maybe you had plans for the day.”

“Don’t you?” Chrono hoped he did. Then he could be alone.

“I wanted to see you first! I had a lot of fun last night.”

“Good, I’m glad.” Chrono flopped onto his bed, rolling over to face the wall and curling in on himself. Surely Aion would get the hint.

“Are you tired?”

“Yes.”

“I guess I wore you out last night!” Aion laughed. Chrono could feel his weight behind him on the bed.

“Guess so. Honestly, I think I need a nap.”

“You already went to bed early last night.”

“Well, classes were tough today.”

There was silence for a moment, and then Aion spoke again, his tone serious. “Chrono. Are you alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Chrono, if I did something that made you uncomfortable--”

“No. It’s not you. I just want to be alone.”

Aion placed a hand on Chrono’s shoulder and pulled him onto his back so that Aion could see his face. Chrono hoped he wouldn’t see the tears in his eyes, but he obviously did. “What happened?” Aion asked.

Chrono swallowed. “Shader...I....I had to…”

“Ah.” Aion shrugged. “You shouldn’t blame yourself, there was nothing you could’ve done as a guy to please her.”

Chrono blinked. He thought back on Aion’s reaction when they first started dating. The way he always seemed to be hiding something when Shader was brought up in conversation. The fact that Chrono thought Aion had been plotting something around the time he came up with the idea for a foursome in the first place.

“You knew.”

Aion raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“You knew she only liked girls.”

“Well, I didn’t  _ know.  _ I just had a hunch.”

“You knew,” Chrono repeated, sitting up on the bed, fury boiling in his stomach. “You knew and you didn’t tell me.”

Aion leaned back. “I didn’t want you to be upset!”

“You KNEW,” Chrono repeated, his volume raising as the pieces all fit together. “You knew, and THEN, you somehow found out Maven liked her, and set this whole thing up so that they would sleep together!”

“You’re being unreasonable.”

Chrono jumped to his feet. “You’re not denying it. You meant for this to happen.” Aion looked at him silently and his anger overflowed, pouring out of him. “What the fuck were you doing?! Did you think it was funny?”

“No.”

“Then why, Aion?”

Aion stared at him, once again silent. His face was difficult to read--he seemed sad, but also determined and stubborn.

“Oh, so NOW you’re not talkative?” Chrono whirled, storming toward the door, then turning back, realizing he wasn’t nearly done with Aion yet. “I love her, Aion. I love her and you plotted to break us up! WHY?”

Aion looked at him, his face as still as Pandaemonium. “Because she didn’t love you.”

Chrono threw a wild punch. Aion dodged it easily, turning his fist aside, and stood up from the bed. “You need to think rationally about this,” he said calmly.

Chrono gritted his teeth and threw another punch. This time it glanced off Aion’s shoulder. Aion continued to speak. “Neither of you would end up happy the way things were. It was time to let it go.”

“You could have told me!”

“You wouldn’t have believed me.”

“Maybe I would, if you actually fucking  _ trusted  _ me.”

Aion’s eyes narrowed, and he laughed harshly. “Chrono, I’ve known you my whole life. You’ve always preferred fantasy to reality.”

Chrono grabbed Aion’s shoulders and slammed him against the wall. “I’ve put up with a lot of shit because of you, but I never, ever thought you would do something like this to me. I thought you were my friend, but I guess I’m just someone you like to toy with!”

Aion stared Chrono straight in the eye, not a bit threatened by Chrono’s posturing. “Oh, so because I’m not willing to play pretend, I don’t care about you?”

“I wasn’t pretending to love her!”

“But you were pretending she  _ did.  _ Did you really think that if you just kept sleeping with her she’d enjoy it? You have enough experience by now to know better.”

Chrono pressed against him harder. “I didn’t know. I didn’t KNOW!”

“Then I set up a situation for you to find out,” Aion said with a shrug.

“Making me watch my girlfriend fall in love with someone else is NOT how to help!”

Aion straightened up and grabbed Chrono’s wrists, pulling Chrono’s hands off his shoulders. He pushed away from the wall and advanced, still gripping Chrono’s wrists, causing Chrono to stumble backward. His eyes were cold and dark. “What was I supposed to do? I knew you wouldn’t listen to reason. You were in too deep. Shader was too inexperienced to really understand herself. I wasn’t going to set her up to cheat on you. She’s too good for that, and it’s too cruel to you. A night together with all parties consensually involved was the best possible outcome. I did my best to distract you. I didn’t FORCE you to watch. You chose to. And now, all you want to do is sulk.” His voice lowered as he continued to push Chrono back. “Sometimes the person you love doesn’t feel the same way. It hurts. But what good will feeling sorry for yourself do?”

Chrono’s back hit the wall. It wasn’t that Aion was wrong, but he was being callous and cruel. Chrono didn’t care about the logic of the situation, just the feelings that brought him here, and the feelings he had now. He grit his teeth. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“Do what?”

“I don’t want you to help me.”

Aion stiffened, standing straight as a board. His face didn’t betray a strong emotional reaction, but he dropped his hands from Chrono’s wrists. He otherwise didn’t give a response.

Chrono continued. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing, and I don’t care. I don’t want to be part of any more plans or plots. I don’t want to just be another extension of you. From now on, just assume I’m not a part of your life.”

Aion’s eyes widened and his face paled. He stood motionless, struggling to speak, before choking out an anxious laugh. “Don’t be ridiculous. We share a room. We’re the only two of our generation. Sometimes people can’t even tell us apart! How can I act like we’re not a pair?”

“You’re smart,” Chrono responded spitefully. “You figure it out.”

He pushed past Aion and stormed out the door before his brother could think of a reply. He walked quickly, aimlessly weaving through the buildings of Pandaemonium, past classrooms and training fields, barracks and orchards, terminals and beast pens. He didn’t stop until he found an eerily quiet field in front of the Queen’s chambers, with the only demons in view two Swords guarding the entrance to the Queen.

He dropped onto the field, laying on his side and curling his knees against his chest. He wanted to cry but now, for some reason, he couldn’t. He felt exhausted and battered. In one day he’d cut ties with the two people he cared about the most.

He closed his eyes and just breathed, pushing away his thoughts and only taking in the feel of the grass underneath him, the soft hum of Pandaemonium, the distant sound of water bubbling. He laid there until he fell asleep, and only woke when a Sword finally kicked him awake after curfew, scolding him for still being out. He stumbled back into the room, past Aion (who was demanding to know where he’d been) and crawled into his bed, hiding under the sheet, until Aion gave up and turned off the lights and he was able to get back to blissfully empty sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	5. Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrono, reeling after his break-up with Shader, goes to a party and finds out Rizel uses her powers in bed. His curiosity leads to him having an intense, emotionally troubled one night stand.
> 
> Kinks: D/s, body control, a little bit of Queen/servant roleplay, stripping, one night stands
> 
> Warnings: Chrono's been drinking, which might tread toward dubcon (although I tried to make it clear that Chrono is consenting). Rizel's being her unhealthy self and not being honest about her intentions. None of this is really healthy (and it's not a good example of a BDSM scene done right--that'll be in a later story, hopefully.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to decide on a spelling for Rizel/Rizelle's name is HARD. I went with Rizel, because that's the spelling used in the Super Guide.

**Aion:** _ hey where are you? Class is over. _

_ \--------------------------- _

**Aion:** _ I’ll stay up after curfew, don’t think you can avoid me. _

_ \------------------------ _

**Aion:** _ where’d you go so early this morning? _

_ \---------------------- _

**Aion:** _ Class was great today. Did you see the look on Viede’s face when Genai got the better of him? _

_ \--------------------- _

**Aion:** _ Shader asked where you were. You’re avoiding her too? _

_ \--------------------------- _

**Aion:** _ you can’t give me the silent treatment forever. We were asked to demonstrate swordwork to some of the younger gens tomorrow. Remember? _

**Chrono:** _ stop messaging me. _

**Aion:** _ this is literally the only way you’ll listen to me, so no. _

**Chrono:** _ i don’t know how i could’ve been clearer that I don’t want to talk to you. _

**Aion:** _ it was clear. But we have to at least talk about the demonstration. We can’t shirk our duties just because it makes you uncomfortable. _

**Chrono:** _ I hate you. _

**Aion:** _ which means you know I’m right. Good. Meet you at the training fields at 5 to practice. I’ll bring dinner. _

\-------------------------

**Aion:** _ Thade’s planning another party in the Underground tomorrow night. You should go. You need a drink. _

**Chrono:** _ I told you. No plots. _

**Aion:** _ not a plot. My only goal is getting you out of your slump and thinking about something else. _

**Chrono:** _ don’t lie to me. _

**Aion:** _ Not a lie. I swear it on the horns of Pandaemonium herself. _

Chrono frowned and pulled his attention away from the screen, focusing instead on the room around him. He was in the common room for the untuned soldiers, in a comfortable chair shoved into a far corner, his knees tucked under his chin. Closer to the center of the room, Viede and Genai were playing some sort of board game, and Ikrus was hovering over Viede’s shoulder, cheering when he made a good move. Occasionally, when Genai thought Chrono wasn’t watching, he would glance over at him. Ikrus had tried to talk to him earlier, but he brushed him off and told him to spend time with Viede. Everyone else in the common room was content to ignore Chrono. He’d been avoiding spending time in his room for the past several days, so they seemed to have gotten used to him skulking in a corner.

He wasn’t sure where Aion was. Probably the room. Maybe even waiting for him. Chrono was glad he wasn’t there--he was talking to Aion again, but he was still furious with him.

Chrono sighed to himself, rereading the message. Aion would never swear on Pandaemonium if he wasn’t serious about what he was saying. There were few things Aion felt strongly about, and the Queen was at the top of the list. He’d been fascinated by her since they were boys, drawn to her by some unnamed presence. It was one of the reasons why Aion, despite his laid-back nature, took classes so seriously--he desperately wanted to become one of her Swords, so he could spend his time with her.

Chrono rubbed his thumb gently on the edge of his tablet. Aion seemed upset. Maybe he was just feeling sorry for himself, but on some level Aion felt bad about Chrono’s anger toward him. The invocation of Pandaemonium only reinforced that.

Chrono sighed and typed in his response.

**Chrono:** _ fine. I’ll go. _

**Aion:** _ thank you! When you come back we’ll talk about what we can do about your hair. _

**Chrono:** _ … what do you mean _

**Aion:** _ Lots of fish in the sea, so you might as well bring some good bait. _

**Chrono:** _ no. plots. _

**Aion:** _ it’s not a plot if I tell you what I’m doing. If you don’t want me to clean you up, I won’t, but i think it would help. _

**Chrono:** _ ugh, fine, we’ll see. _

\----------

Chrono stood in front of the mirror in his room, glaring at his reflection. Aion stood next to him, beaming with pride. “See?” Aion said. “You’re quite handsome when you do something with your hair.”

“I look like you.”

“Chrono, you already looked like me.”

Aion had pulled Chrono’s hair back into a low ponytail and combed his bangs away from his face, parting them down the center. It really did emphasize the similarities between them. Chrono snorted and started to comb his bangs back in front of his face.

“Ugh, no.” Aion gently pulled his hand away and parted his bangs again. “Why are you so determined to hide your face?”

“I like it this way.”

“But it gets in your way! Can you even see out your secondary eyes?”

“Yeah. Kind of.”

Aion sighed, shaking his head. “It looks good this way! You can see your eyes better and it frames your face. Trust me, it looks good.”

“But what’s wrong with the way I normally do my hair?”

“Nothing’s  _ wrong  _ with it…” Aion frowned. “But people tend to think that you’re sort of...gruff and unsocial. So you get people hitting on you that want something that you’re not. Even Ikrus did that. If you softened your look a little, maybe people would be able to see you for who you are.”

Chrono looked away from his reflection, crossing his arms tightly in front of his chest. “Shader didn’t think I was like that.”

“...well, that ship has sailed. So, it’s time to find someone new.”

“It’s not even quite a week yet. I don’t want a new relationship.”

Aion threw up his hands. “Then don’t look for a new relationship! But at least find someone to  _ bed. _ When...when was the last time you had sex you found satisfying? Really?”

Chrono swallowed. In a way, it was Aion--but there was no way he was going to tell him that. Chrono wasn’t going to let Aion feel good about what he pulled that night. He shrugged. “You know that’s not really my thing.”

“Satisfying sex?”

“ _ Casual  _ sex.”

Aion turned his entire body toward Chrono and stared at him. Chrono could tell by the way his jaw was tight that he was holding back something he wanted to say. After a moment, he let out a frustrated sigh. “Whatever you do, please try to find something that can cheer you up. When you let yourself get stuck in these moods, it’s...not good.”

Chrono bristled. “So what, I’m not supposed to be sad I broke up with someone I really cared about?”

“No.” Aion’s voice was tight. “But you let it take over your life and color everything. I’ve seen you do this over and over and--” His mouth tightly shut again, and he swallowed. “Whatever. Follow my advice or ignore it. Let’s just try to have a good time tonight.”

“I let you pretty me up, didn’t I?” Chrono made a half-hearted pose.

Aion chuckled. “And it worked. You’re welcome.” He gave Chrono a warm smile. “Let’s go get wasted!”

\--------------------------

“The Underground” was a broken-down, gloomy mess. It was deep within the belly of Pandaemonium, forgoing the appearance of being outdoors like the upper levels did and revealing the mechanics of their home as steel and plastic. At one point, it must have been full of techs--throughout its winding passageways and dimly lit rooms was broken down machinery. Nobody knew exactly what they were--Shader and some of the other untuned engineers sometimes poked around to see if they could salvage something for their projects, or understand how the old machines worked, but they’d never been fully figured out. They probably ran some old, obsolete function of Pandaemonium and were  abandoned when they became outdated.

Whatever the Underground  _ used  _ to be, these days it was used by the older untuned students when they wanted somewhere to hang out. It was difficult to get to, so the younger kids never got in the way and the tuned members of society seemed content to leave it alone as long as nothing too dangerous or destructive took place. Many of the leaders of demon society used to come here long ago when they were untuned--you could still find graffiti scratched along the steel walls naming past revelers that were now teachers, pursuers, or other well-known demons in the Queen’s service.

Thade was something of a self-appointed party planner for the Underground. They were charming enough that they could bargain for supplies and drinks, popular enough that people always showed up, and diligent enough that they always had the night planned perfectly. 

Tonight they’d set up one of the larger Underground rooms for dancing and drinking. One of the older engineers had hacked into an old sound system wired in the room to play percussive music and worked on the lights to give them a purple glow. A huge crowd had shown up, talking loudly over the music, dancing and laughing. Against a far wall Ixtel had shoved a game console made to test reflexes and somehow programmed it to match the beat of the music, and people were betting favors and chores on who could get the highest score.

Normally, Chrono was content to find a thinner part of the crowd and chat quietly with a friend or two. He found the noise and movement overwhelming at a party of this scale. But tonight Aion was determined to keep him in the action, so as soon as Thade started asking if anyone wanted to play a drinking game Aion had grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him over to the table, volunteering him.

At this point, they were several rounds in, and Chrono’s head was starting to swim from the alcohol. He wasn’t exactly sure how much he’d had to drink, just that it was more than usual.

It was Thade’s turn. They grinned, their green eyes surveying each player at the table. They swirled their glass and tapped their chin. “Let me see...I have never...been kissed under the Lover’s Tree.”

Ikrus gave Chrono a pointed look and raised his glass. Chrono sighed, then clinked his glass with Ikrus and took a drink . Aion left his drink sitting in front of him.

“Oh-ho! Chrono, you haven’t taken Aion there yet?” Kir grinned devilishly, his ears standing upright.

“For the last time, we’re not a thing.” Chrono gave a pointed look at Maven, who pretended not to notice.  It turned out Maven was a loud mouth, and when people asked her how she ended up with Shader, she talked about the couple swap, and assumed that Chrono and Aion had ended up together.  Chrono had spent most of the last week trying, and failing, to stop the rumors. He had no idea what Aion had been doing when asked about it, but whatever he was saying wasn’t helping.

Chrono didn’t even  _ like  _ drinking games, and this one was worse than usual, since it felt like the entire game was being used by the others to figure out which of the rumors were true. Chrono had never been the sort to share details about his love life with acquaintances--even Aion had to slowly grind him down to get any details--so this was the  _ last  _ place he wanted to be tonight. Why was this supposed to be fun again?

Thade cleared their throat. “Kir’s turn.”

Kir didn’t hesitate for a second. “I’ve never had someone finger me in the ass.”

Chrono stared straight at the table. One of the rumors detailed Aion fingering him, so he knew this was aimed at him--particularly since Kir loved to loudly brag about how good he was at anal.

He considered pretending it didn’t apply to him so he could avoid whatever conversation Kir was trying to start. Who’s going to call you out if you don’t take a drink? Hardly anyone at the table even  _ liked  _ Kir, Thade had invited him to the game for some stupid reason.

“Kir, stop being a little shit.” Genai growled, “Not every question needs to be about fucking gossip.”

“What gossip?” he responded in an attempt at sounding innocent. Nobody was convinced.

Ikrus shot a glare at Kir, then took a drink. Maven and Thade followed. Chrono fiddled with his glass, wondering if Maven was drunk enough to give him away, when Aion picked up his glass with an exaggerated flourish and tipped his drink into his mouth.

The entire table turned their attention to him. He gave Chrono a subtle wink as he set the glass down.

“What?!” Kir yelped in surprised.

“You think I’m going to miss the chance to try something I might enjoy?” Aion grinned. “Where’s your sense of adventure? Just being a top is boring.”

Rizel leaned forward onto the table. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Oh, she’s very good with her fingers.”

He grinned in Maven’s direction, who bowed gracefully to the table. Shader laughed in surprise. “I can confirm!” she said in between giggles, nearly spilling her glass.

Chrono’s grip on his glass tightened. Shader had been...busy...for most of the week, so this was only the second time he’d seen her since the break up. And Shader, it turned out, was a lightweight--she’d only had a glass more than what she had during the foursome but she was already completely sloshed and babbling constantly _. _ This game was getting worse and worse.

“Okay, okay! My turn!” Rizel said, waving her hand to get attention. “I’ve never been submissive during sex.”

Without a thought, Chrono took a drink, along with a large chunk of the table.

Shader giggled. “Really, Chrono? You seemed pretty in charge with me.”

Ikrus barked out a laugh and Chrono hunched his shoulders. “Ikrus…”

“S-sorry, but...You? In charge? In bed?”

Kir was watching Chrono with interest. Chrono ducked his head. “Ikrus, please?”

“What?” Shader said. “Did I say something weird?”

“Shader, oh Shader, you sweet little--” Ikrus burst out laughing again, tears in his eyes. “Chrono and I didn’t work out because he can’t bring himself to be as...forceful as I like.”

“Ikrus, come ON!”

“It’s not a bad thing!” Ikrus wiped his eyes. “It’s just that the way you act in bed doesn’t live up to the whole ‘Harbinger’ rep you have.”

Everyone at the table was looking at Chrono. He could feel his face going beet red. He stiffened and quickly looked around the room. “Uhhh, my turn! I’ve...never...I’ve never used my unique power in bed!”

“Oh, easy.” Rizel picked up her glass and took a proud drink. Chrono turned to his side and stared at her.

“Wait. What? How would you use your spiders in bed?”

Rizel raised an eyebrow. “How do you think?”

“I mean, all you can do is use them to communicate...and…”

“And manipulate people’s movements.”

Chrono stared, the implications rolling through his head. Rizel could puppet people to do whatever she wanted...

Rizel gave him a sly smile. “Sounds interesting, Subby?”

Ikrus snorted and Chrono shot him a glare.

Thade cleared their throat. “Well, that’s the end of the round and nearly the end of that bottle. Maybe we should try a different game.”

“Sure, what game?” Aion asked, leaning back in his chair.

Shader jumped up from her seat, waving her arm around. “Oh! I have a question I want to ask! Is that a game?”

Genai rolled his eyes. “Why are we letting the fucking kid drink?”

“I'm NOT a kid and this is REALLY IMPORTANT!” She slammed her glass onto the table and pointed in the direction of Aion and Chrono. “The scars on your stomachs! I’ve never seen anyone else with them!”

The reaction was immediate from nearly everyone at the table. Chrono slid further down in his chair. Ikrus said “Aion has that, too?!” Maven burst out laughing and slapped Shader on her back. Kir laughed so hard he choked on his drink and had a coughing fit. 

Chrono looked over at Aion, hoping he’d have some way to cut off this conversation. Aion rose from his chair, looking serious…

And then flashed a grin. “Oh, do you all want to see?”

Oh  _ no. _

Aion slid his hands down his stomach, slowly, deactivating the legion covering his midriff as he did, and revealed his belly. A round-shaped scar was right in the center of his stomach, the opening to a tiny valley within it.

Chrono caught Rizel staring at Aion’s stomach, her eyes tracing along his abs. She licked her lips.

“That...that doesn’t go straight through, does it?” Thade asked with wide eyes.

Aion rolled his eyes. “No, of course not, it’s less than an inch deep and it’s healed over at the bottom. Chrono’s is the same way.” Aion gave Chrono a nudge. “Hey, show yours, too!”

“Ugh, no.” Chrono sank even lower in his chair. “I don’t look for an excuse to strip every damn minute like you do.”

“Maybe after another drink~?”

Chrono rolled his eyes.

“Wait,” Genai said with a frown. “You’re the only two with those scars?”

“Seems like it.” Aion shrugged. “Probably related to whatever happened to the rest of our generation.”

Thade snapped their fingers. “Wait a minute. That’s it. I got it.” They reached down to grab a new bottle of liquor from underneath the table, then jumped up and walked over to the center of the room. “HEY! Who wants to win a surface drink?” 

They held up the bottle and gave it a shake. The various conversations around the party died down, everyone turning their attention to Thade.

“The person who can name the most differences between Aion and Chrono wins it!”

The room roared with laughter and reactions and people started to immediately try to shout suggestions over each other.

“What, NO!” Chrono tried to shout over the crowd. “Thade, knock it off!”

Either nobody heard him or they thought the idea was too funny to care. “Eyespot pattern!” shouted a girl at the back of the room. “Their hairstyles, duh!” shouted Shader.

People continued to shout out suggestions, leading to a brief argument over whether or not their main eyes were shaped differently.

Suddenly, a voice boomed over the rest of the crowd. “THEIR ERECTIONS!”

If the room was loud before, now it was deafening, the partygoers  _ screaming  _ with laughter as all eyes turned to Maven, who had jumped up on her chair. Aion sputtered, unable to come up with something snarky to say in response.

“Chrono’s curves up and Aion’s curves down,” Maven elaborated, hands on her hips.

“WHAT, REALLY?” Kir shouted. Some of the people in the room started to push toward Chrono and Aion. “Is it true?” an excitable girl demanded as she leaned into Chrono’s space, her breath sharp with the stench of alcohol.

Chrono wondered how easy it would be to get out of Pandaemonium and dive into the ocean.

Aion quickly pushed through the crowd to get to Thade and grabbed the bottle out of their hands, then tossed the bottle toward Maven. She caught it and jumped down from her chair as Aion crossed back over to her. “You won! Why don’t you go celebrate with Shader? In your room. By yourselves.”

Maven laughed and patted him on the cheek. “Sorry. It was too good to pass up.”

It was rare for Aion to blush, but he certainly was now. He said something in Maven’s ear that Chrono couldn’t hear over the din of the crowd and Maven nodded with a grin. She turned to Shader. “C’mon sweetie, let’s have our dramatic exit.”

Shader laughed and wrapped her arms around Maven’s waist and gave her a squeeze. Maven kissed along her horn, and they left the party together.

Chrono, meanwhile, was doing everything he could to find two things--alcohol, and somewhere in the room where he wouldn't be noticed. He grabbed a bottle of shitty beer from a bucket of ice and started to head toward a dimly-lit section of the room. He circled around a small group of people, ignoring them trying to talk to him. The sharp turn made him stumble on his feet and he paused to regain his balance.

Kir, unfortunately, wasn’t very far behind. “Hey! Hey, Chrono!”

It took every bit of Chrono’s dampened self-control to keep himself from telling Kir to fuck off. “Yeah, what?”

“How’d you like anal?”

Chrono’s eye twitched. He tugged the cork out of his bottle and started to chug it. “What are you getting at?” He asked in between swallows.

“You obviously need someone who knows how to treat you right, and my bed’s free.” He grinned, his wide mouth showing every single tooth.

“Do you really think I’d sleep with you after you tried to cheat on Ikrus with me?”

“Oh come on, that was a while ago.”

Chrono narrowed his eyes, straightening his back to emphasize how much taller he was than the tech. “I don’t give a shit how long ago it was. I didn’t find you attractive before you broke his heart and I especially don’t now. Fuck off.”

Kir wasn’t intimidated. “So what, you’re going to sulk in the corner like you always do? You need to stop being so picky and learn how to live a little.”

Chrono was barely restraining the urge to punch him when an arm snaked around his shoulder. He grit his teeth. “Not now, Aion--”

He turned his head to look, and realized that it was Rizel that was touching him, not Aion. She smiled. “Chrono~! I’ve been looking all over for you. Want to dance?”

“Don’t interrupt, Rizel,” Kir said.

Rizel flashed him a fanged smile. “I think he’s made it pretty clear he’s not interested. There’s plenty of guys here, why don’t you fuck off and find another one?”

Before either Chrono or Kir could respond, she dragged Chrono away.

Chrono was surprised. Even though he and Rizel ran in the same circles they weren’t exactly friends. They never really hung out without Aion or one of the others around, and most of the time they talked to each other they ended up being snide and snarky with each other. “Uh...thanks, Rizel.”

She shrugged. “No need to thank me. Kir needs to learn how to take a hint.”

Chrono snorted. That much was true. While he stewed over Kir trying to sleep with him again, Rizel stopped walking at the edge of the crowd and Chrono stumbled to a stop.

Rizel paused, watching his lips. “I was serious, you know.”

“About what?”

“About the dance.”

Chrono slowly dropped his arm to his side, dangling the bottle in between his fingers, and looked at her. It might have been a trick of the lighting, but there was something almost bestial in her eyes. “I’m, uh. Not good at dancing.”

She smiled. “You might not be that bad if you loosened up a little.”

“No, I’m pretty sure I’m just bad.”

“We’ll see. Finish your beer.”

“I didn’t tell you yes.”

“You didn’t tell me no.”

Chrono hesitated. He really wasn’t good at dancing, even sober. He didn’t know why anyone that knew him would actually  _ want  _ to dance with him.

But then again, he wasn’t doing anything else. Aion was talking animatedly to a group in a crowded part of the room, telling some story that had everyone listening to him, enraptured. Shader had gone off with Maven. Even Genai was participating in the party, already dancing in the center of the room. Rizel was the only person, besides Kir, that was even paying attention to him anymore. There wasn’t any point in staying here if he was just going to sit alone…

He finished his drink and tossed the empty bottle into a corner and held out his now-free hand to Rizel. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Rizel chuckled and took his hand, pulling him further into the room, where the sound system was blaring. The music was so loud his heart was beating in time.

Rizel leaned close so he could hear her, her breath hot against his ear. “Try to follow the beat.”

She pulled back and raised her arms into the air, swaying to the music. She tapped her foot for a couple of seconds to feel the rhythm of the song, then hopped and started to step quickly with her feet, each step in time with the bass. Her hips moved like a metronome--one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four.

Chrono swallowed. He nervously tapped his finger against his leg, somehow always landing it on the off beat. He took a step toward her, attempted a couple of clumsy stomps, then took several steps back and shook his head. “No, no way. Sorry.”

“You haven’t even tried yet!”

“I have before. I can’t do this.”

Rizel drooped, letting out a frustrated sigh, and stepped back into his personal space. “Chrono, you’re one of the best unarmed fighters. How do you keep up with footwork drills?”

“I don’t know. Instinct?”

“Then use your instinct!”

“Fighting is  _ nothing  _ like dancing.”

“Sure it is! When you spar with someone you get pretty close to them, right? You have to be aware of how your body is moving. You have to keep your center of balance.” She took a step back and gave Chrono a sarcastic bow, then started to step every other beat using simple footwork drills. “Try this.” Chrono hesitated. Rizel rolled her eyes. “Just  _ try.” _

Fine. Whatever. Maybe if he showed her how bad he was she’d give it up. He followed her movements, stepping forward and back, his soles hitting heavily against the floor.

Huh. He was actually keeping up with her. 

After a minute, Rizel shouted over the music. “Ready to speed up?”

“Uh--I dunno.”

“Come on, you know these steps like the angle of your horn.”

Rizel’s feet started to hit every beat, but she was still moving using the beginner drills. Chrono hurried to keep up with her, his training kicking in. His body was starting to relax into the familiar movements, his mind focusing less on his feet and more on the music, the crowd around him, and Rizel’s amused smile.

“There, see? You’ve got this!”

She moved closer to him, her hand touching his waist. They moved in concert together, bodies harmonizing. Chrono realized he was actually starting to  _ enjoy  _ this.

“Ah-ha! There it is!” Rizel laughed.

“What?”

“The first smile of the night.” Her eyes looked into his. “You’re sexy when you smile.”

Chrono’s face heated. “Uh. Thanks?”

“My pleasure.” She slipped her arms around his neck. For the space of four beats, her leg slipped in between his and slid up along his inner thigh.

He straightened, stumbling in the dance. “Wh-what are you doing?”

“Dancing with you.”

“No, I mean...I mean…”

“ _ Relax. _ ”

She slipped away from him, turning so her back was facing him. For a moment he felt a pang of guilt, thinking she was giving up on dancing with him, until she started to move to the music again. Her hips kept the beat as much as her feet did, and her ass bounced back and forth to the beat. Chrono couldn’t help but stare, and he realized when she looked back at him over her shoulder that she was doing it on purpose.

“Like the show?”

Chrono started to curl in on himself. “Isn’t that embarrassing?”

Rizel turned back to him and shook her head, grinning. “I think you need another drink! It’s a  _ party,  _ everyone’s doing this!”

Well, sure, he’d seen people dance like this before, but--

Before he could finish the thought she was back in his space. She turned around again, her body brushing against his as she did, and continued to dance. Her hips were keeping time again, but this time her ass was against his crotch, moving against him with every thump of the bass.

He shuddered. “Rizel! Stop joking around!”

“I’m just dancing.”

“This is  _ not _ just dancing! You can’t seriously be coming on to me, right?”

In response, she reached back and took his hands, pulling them around her as she moved. Without thinking he pulled her closer. He panted in her ear as she moved against him.

“Feels good?” She said softly.

“I...uh…” Normally he would pull away and try to act like he wasn’t aroused, but there was something in him tonight that couldn’t bear to. “Yes,” he admitted quietly into her ear. “But everyone’s around, we can’t--”

“Chrono, we’re dancing. It’s not going to get anyone’s attention.”

She turned in his arms and reached up to slide her hands along his jaw. His heart was pounding. She ground her hips up against him. “I’m sure you know this dance.”

She moved against him along with the music and he responded in kind. He curled closer to her and whimpered into her ear. His senses focused on her, forgetting the crowd, forgetting why Aion had dragged him here, only taking in the music and Rizel’s movements. He could smell something floral in her hair, hear her breath getting heavy.

“You seemed curious about my spiders earlier,” she said after a moment.

“You mean...about how you...when you sleep with someone…?”

Her hungry grin answered his question. “Would you like to try?”

Ah. That’s how she got the idea? “You really want to?”

“Really?” Rizel said with a breathy laugh. “If I didn’t want to, why would I be grinding up on you?”

Chrono swallowed. He was hard against her and he knew she could feel it. “I just...I didn’t think you liked me at all.”

“I guess you could say I’ve warmed up to you.”

He could feel every curve of her body and her heart beating against his chest. He shivered. “I can’t do another relationship right now.”

“We don’t have to have a relationship. It can just be for fun.” She lifted her right hand close to his face. A spider was crawling along her fingers. “I’d love to play with you.”

He watched the spider closely. He’d never had a one-night stand before, but...but maybe it wasn’t so bad. Maybe it didn’t have to be anything serious. Aion seemed to be plenty satisfied just having fun where he could. Maybe...maybe he could, too. He’d never know if he didn’t try.

“Rizel...please.”

“Please, what?”

“Show me.”

Her eyes gleamed excitedly. She leaned up to talk softly in his ear, her voice dropping an octave. “Well, then. How about I let my spider have some fun with you, and then you come back to my room for round two?”

He nodded. She slid her right hand behind his neck and kissed his jaw. He felt the spider crawl onto his neck. It skittered to the tip of his spine and bit down. The pain was sharp, but brief, and he felt his muscles relax, his jitters melting away.

\--------------------------------------

An hour or so later, Chrono caught up with Aion as he was leaving the main room of the party, stepping out into an empty, cold hallway. “You’re leaving early.”

Aion looked over his shoulder at him, raising an eyebrow. “Not really? It’s getting late. Normally you’d already be in bed.”

Chrono shrugged, smiling. “I’m having a good time. I guess I just needed a few drinks.”

“Hah! What I’d tell you?” Aion turned, walking back to Chrono. “Not  _ all  _ of my ideas are bad, are they?”

“Hmm, I guess not.”

There was a moment of hesitation, and then Chrono found himself stepping closer to Aion. He touched Aion’s chest and gently pushed him against the wall. Aion let him, but frowned. “Chrono?”

In response, Chrono’s lips pressed against Aion’s. He pushed his body flush against his and carded his fingers through Aion’s dark hair, sighing happily into the kiss. He knew Aion could feel how aroused he was.

Aion pulled away, his breath short. “That...that must’ve been some drink.”

“Mmm.” Chrono kissed him again. He could feel Aion’s body starting to relax in his arms. “I want you.”

Aion shuddered. “Wow.” He smiled. “This is...unexpected. Weren’t you mad at me?”

“I got over it.”

He slid his leg along Aion’s inner thigh and kissed him again, deeper, whimpering softly. Aion took his face in his hands and responded in kind, drinking him in. Aion kissed him as long as he could until he had to pull away for a breath. He panted. “Chrono, I--”

Aion froze. He had been sliding a hand behind Chrono’s head when he felt the spider. His eyes narrowed and darkened. 

“Rizel. What are you doing?”

Chrono shrugged and laughed, nervously. “Just having a little fun.”

“Let him go.” Chrono felt himself trying to pull away. Aion kept him in his arms. “I said let. Him. Go.”

He suddenly found himself able to move again. He stumbled, off balance, and fell against Aion’s chest. This was so embarrassing. It was hot at first, but...

“Chrono?”

He looked up at Aion and straightened, pulling out of his arms and backing up. “Uh. Hi?”

“Did she hurt you?” Aion said with a growl.

“What? No.”

“I can’t believe she’d pull something like this!” Aion reached out to try to take the spider off his neck. “Let me see that.”

Chrono dodged Aion’s hand and shook his head. “Aion, I asked her.”

Aion paused, his eyebrows lowering. “Asked her?”

Chrono looked away. “I was curious, so…”

“Hold on.” Aion’s frown deepened. “Is this about what she said during the drinking game?”

“You said I should bed someone.”

“So you decided to sleep with  _ Rizel? _ ”

Chrono’s head snapped back to look at him. His body was moving on its own again--or, rather, Rizel had once again taken control. He growled and advanced on Aion, shaking with anger. “What’s wrong with sleeping with m--with Rizel?”

Aion wasn’t fooled. “Do you even like him?”

“Of course I do!”

“Really?” Aion was taking on that quiet, deep voice that showed up when he was truly angry. Chrono tried to say a warning but his mouth wouldn’t move. “Do you really like him, or are you just u--”

Rizel threw Chrono’s arms out. Chrono could hear the noise from the party getting clearer to his left, but was distracted from it when his hands grabbed Aion’s shoulders and shoved him against the wall. He felt his eyes sting with tears. “Shut  _ up. _ ”

“Whoa, whoa!” Thade called out. They were standing at the door to where the party was, eyes wide. They pulled Chrono away from Aion. “Chrono, calm down. What’s going on? You were all over people at the party, and now--?”

Chrono shoved Thade away, shot Aion a glare, then whirled to walk down the hall. “He’s just being an asshole.”

Aion shouted his name behind him. “Idiot, come back!”

Chrono looked over his shoulder, then raised his hand up and mimed breaking off someone’s horn--the demon gesture for “fuck off.” Chrono’s feet carried him down the hall, quickly, before Aion could react.

\-----------------------------------------

Chrono stumbled into Rizel’s room and shut the door behind him. Rizel’s spider released control and he stumbled back against the wall, his head spinning and hands shaking. He took deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves, and slid down into a sitting position on the floor.

This entire thing was crazy, and probably a little stupid. He’d let Rizel steer him around the party, flirting and being outgoing, even making out with a few people he rarely talked to. At first he loved the attention- people liking him,  _ wanting  _ him, his nerves lighting up with pleasure, high on adrenaline. But then he--they--caught up with Aion, and…

He buried his face in his hands from embarrassment. What was he going to say to Aion when he went back? Aion must be  _ furious. _

The sound of Rizel’s laughter broke him out of his thoughts, and he looked up. She was perched on her bed, her fangs glinting in the low light as she laughed--a high, quick laugh bursting with some sort of nervous energy. She’d slipped out of the party as soon as her spider began to control him, so she must have been preparing her room in the background while she had him dancing and flirting at the party. Beyond the mood lighting, she had music playing softly in the background, slow and primal. Some sort of rich, spiced scent was wafting in her small room--she probably had an aromafier hidden somewhere.

She looked down at him, wiping a tear from her eye. “Enjoy yourself?”

He swallowed. “At first, but...Rizel, that was a little...much.”

“I know, I know, you’re not used to being that social.”

“No, I mean with Aion.”

Rizel continued to smile, but the corner of her lips were more tense. “Oh. Well, he didn’t have any business telling you what to do.”

Chrono sighed, getting to his feet, and stumbling back into the wall as he did. “He was worried.”

“You’re really going to defend him?” She shook his head. “I thought you wouldn’t mind getting a little revenge.”

“For what?”

“Come on,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Your girlfriend starts dating another girl, one of Aion’s friends, and then rumors start that the two of you are an item? I know Aion, I know he did something to ‘help’ you.” She glanced away for just a moment, her voice getting quieter. “He loves to think he can ‘help’ people.”

Chrono frowned, trying to think through the fog. Did something happen between her and Aion? He knew she was always flirting with him, but wasn’t she just flirty in general? “Are you okay?”

Rizel laughed again, shaking her head. “I’m fine. You’re the one that needs to loosen up a little.” She rose from her bed and approached him, slowly, sensually, until her arms were wrapped around his neck and her body was once again pressed up against him, trapping him against the wall “I’ll apologize to Aion later and straighten everything out, alright? You don’t have to worry. I’ll take the blame.”

“I’m not asking you to take a fall for me, I’m just worried he’s hurt--”

“Oh, he’ll be fine. He’s broken his share of hearts.” She paused, then half-lowered her eyelashes, leaning closer to him, her breath warming his jaw. “Are you having second thoughts?”

“I...um…” 

Her hand reached up so that she could trace her fingers along his ear and he shivered. “I know I was helping you to feel good at the party. I could feel what you were feeling, you know.”

“Rizel…” Her leg was between his again, sliding along his inner thigh, her knee rubbing against his cock and feeling that he was already getting hard again.

“If you want me to stop, then tell me.”

He swallowed. Maybe he should wait. Maybe he should ask her if they could do it another night…

Her leg kept rubbing against his erection, making his head even dizzier than before. His entire body was warm--from arousal or the alcohol, he wasn’t sure--and every touch from her sent shivers up his spine. She looked into his eyes, her expression aching with desire.

“If you don’t, then just focus everything on me,” she said.

Chrono shuddered in her arms, drooping his head, giving in to the signals from his body. He needed this. He wanted her--anyone.

He pushed away from the wall and turned with her in his arms, pulling her back toward the bed. “Fuck me,” he begged,  his breath short . “Please?” He bent down toward her to kiss her. She gently pushed his lips away with her fingers.

Rizel shook her head, amused. “Why the rush? There’s so much more we can do first.”

“Like what?”

Rizel pushed herself out of his arms and sat on her bed, then leaned back on her hands, staring at Chrono openly. “Well, first, I’d like to see you naked.”

“Oh, right, of course--” The legion of Chrono’s clothing flickered, but his body’s movements were robbed from him again as the spider took control. 

“Tsk, tsk. Not like that. I want you to put on a show for me.”

Chrono’s body started to rock back and forth to the sensual music in the room. He blushed and took in a breath, realizing that she’d allowed him to have control over his speech for now. “I could do this for you without you controlling me, you know…”

“Chrono, I’ve already seen you dance.” She laughed. “You put in a good effort, but I want to see what your body can do with a bit more grace.”

Chrono’s body danced sinuously, taking advantage of his tall figure and flexible limbs. His right hand slid up his left arm, the legion of his sleeves deactivating as it did. His left hand did the same with his right arm, leaving both of them bare. His arms stretched in a way that highlighted his musculature.

Rizel was watching him intensely, her eyes tracing every curve of his muscles. “I don’t think you really understand how handsome you are.”

“I, um...thank you?” His face warmed. His body slowly turned, and for a moment he stood still before her as she studied him, as if she was deciding what pose she wanted to see him in next. Then, before he could react, he dropped into a front split. He stretched out on his forward-facing leg, his forehead and hands resting against it. His face flushed for a moment as he panted. He did this as a stretch in class, but he never really thought about how it must look to others...he could feel Rizel’s hungry stare on him, and started to wonder how many other people had looked at him this way. Then his hands, starting at his ankle, slid up his leg as he slowly sat up to follow it, his clothing melting away.

“I mean it. Don’t you think Aion is attractive?”

Chrono frowned, for a moment remembering how Aion looked as he stretched in class, concentrating, moving meticulously, his muscles taut. “Please don’t talk about Aion.” Chrono pulled his clothed leg in front of him, his fingers tracing along his leg in intricate patterns, slowly etching his clothing away.

“It was just an example. I want you to understand how sexy this is to watch.”

Chrono gracefully moved back onto his feet. As he did, Chrono watched as Rizel spread her legs and her fingers slid over her clothed core. She shivered, looking him straight in his eyes.

“You...you want me that badly?”

Rizel closed her eyes for a moment, exhaling a pleasure-filled sigh, then opened them back up, giving him a soft smile as her powers directed his dance for her to continue.

He smoothed his hands up along his stomach and chest, the legion on his torso and back disappearing to his--or, really, her--command. The only clothing that remained covered his ass and erection.

She licked her lips and twirled her finger in the air, and his body followed her command to turn away from her. He ran his fingers along his tight ass, revealing it to her.

“Mm, how could anyone resist fingering an ass like that?” Chrono shuddered at Rizel’s words, and she noticed. “Oh, is that what you want?”

Chrono hesitated, remembering being spread out in front of Aion, his fingers teasing his entrance. “No. Maybe? Just...use me however you want.”

“Good answer.”

He turned to face her. His last bit of clothing covered his crotch. His hands cupped himself and the last of his legion fell away. His hands dropped away and his erection sprang to life in front of her.

Rizel sighed happily, lazily circling her fingers over her clothed clit. “What a pretty sight. With some training you could be a wonderful toy.”

His skin was burning with embarrassment and arousal from her attention. He tried to move forward, only to discover she still had him under her control. “P-please.”

“Please, what?”

“I need you to touch me. Please.”

She seemed to consider it for a second, admiring his nude body. “Hmm, show me how desperate you are.”

Suddenly, the control was released on his body. He fell to his knees, surprised and off-balanced after moving for so long without control. “H-how?”

“I want to see you beg. I want you to show me how much you want me--without touching yourself.”

Chrono groaned. His cock needed to be touched so badly, but he didn’t want to disobey her. He wasn’t sure if it was the atmosphere of the room or something deep within him, but he wanted her to control him like this. He knew he was a little submissive for a soldier, but this...he never realized how badly he wanted something like this.

He crawled toward her on all fours. “Rizel, please, I want you. I want you to make me cum.”

“Oh?” Her face was flushed, her voice breathy. Her fingers moved faster over herself. “What if I decide not to let you cum?”

Chrono shuddered “Please...please, I want to…”

“But if I don’t?”

Chrono swallowed. “Then...then at least allow me to pleasure you. Allow me to serve you.” His heart thudded in his chest. He knew what this feeling was like now. It must be how Aion felt when he talked about Pandaemonium, his eyes glowing with devotion. “I’ll...I’ll be your Sword.”

Rizel’s fingers faltered and her eyebrows raised. “That’s dangerously close to sounding like a revolutionary, Chrono.”

“I don’t care.” He bridged the gap between them, crawling over to the side of her bed and grasping one of her ankles, tenderly, and kissed it. “You’re my Queen tonight. Choose your role for me, tune me, make me completely yours. Control me. Take everything you want from me.”

Rizel stared at him for a moment. “Sit up,” she commanded.

Chrono straightened, and watched as she unceremoniously deactivated her clothing’s legion. He barely had time to admire her naked when she grabbed the back of his head and pushed it into her pussy.

Chrono got the idea immediately. He gripped her hips tightly, gently brushed his lips around her vulva, and then started to slowly lick. She leaned back onto her hands again and bucked her hips into him, moaning. “You...you’re a good little Sword, aren’t you?”

Chrono moaned into her, circling his tongue around her clit. She was already so wet. Was this how much all of the teasing had been affecting her? A thrill went up his spine--this was for  _ him. _ “How--how are you so--ooohhh…” Rizel struggled to get out words as she grinded her pussy against his lips. “How are you so GOOD at this?”

Chrono laughed against her, giving her clit a break and kissing along her outer lips, instead. “Practice?” He locked eyes with her and slipped a finger inside of her, slowly starting to rub in and out.

“What practice?? Compared to most people you practically never have--ah!” She jumped when he found her g-spot, and he grinned, returning to her clit with his lips as he hooked his finger and started to rub it gently against her nerves. She squirmed as he went back to licking, spelling out the runes for a pledge of loyalty to Pandaemonium against her clit. “Shit. Faster!”

Chrono happily obliged, picking up his pace, then slowing down again, licking her in a pulsing rhythm to match the music still playing over her speakers. He added a second finger inside of her and fucked her vigorously, fantasizing that it was his cock and she was allowing him to be inside of her. His hips tremored and his cock brushed against the sheets of her bed, causing him to groan into her.

Her legs trembled next to him and her voice was moaning in time with the thrust of his fingers. He moved even faster, sensing that she was so, so close…

She grabbed the back of his head again and pulled him away. They stared at each other, panting. “Why?” Chrono managed between gasps.   


“I wanted to see you.” She studied his face, then let his hair go and pulled her hand back to stroke along the side of his jaw instead, her fingers sliding against the mess her arousal made on him. “You’re so handsome.”

“Thank you.” He paused, then gave her a smirk. “My Queen.”

She took a shaky breath, then got to her feet, pulling him up with her. “On the bed. On your back.”

“Yes.” He hesitated, then leaned down to try to kiss her lips.

She dodged him, then turned him around so that the back of his legs were against the bed, then pushed him back. He fell back onto the bed, and she crawled over him, her breasts swaying gently as she did.

“I don’t think a mere Sword gets to kiss the lips of the Queen.”

“O-oh.”

Rizel paused for a moment, once again tracing her fingers along his face, looking at every detail. “You really are so…”

“So...what?”

Rizel didn’t respond. Instead she threw her leg around his body, reached back to grasp his erection, moved back to guide it into her, and slowly sunk onto it. Chrono moaned loudly as he slid into her, every inch of his erection enveloped by her walls.

“Ooooh, Maven wasn’t kidding,” Rizel moaned as she slid him inside of her.

“About--what--?”

“The curve.” She laughed at how naive he was. “It’s useful.”

“F-for…?”

“The g-spot, Chrono.” She rolled her eyes. “You didn’t know?”

“Nobody’s ever mentioned it to m--mm…”

Rizel had started to rock herself up and down on top of him. She watched his reaction closely as he moaned, looking into his eyes. She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned closer to him, angling his cock so that he was rubbing her exactly where she wanted him. 

He gripped her thighs tightly, helping along her movements and panting. His head was still swimming and he’d been aroused for so long that every nerve in his body was almost painfully sensitive. “You feel too good...”

Rizel blinked, her focus broken. “What?”

Chrono licked his lips, feeling exposed. “I just don’t know if I can hold back--”

“You won’t come unless I let you,” she said simply, getting back into the rhythm of her movements on his cock.

He laughed nervously. “Of course, ‘my Queen’, but I mean--”

“The spider.  Remember?”

Oh, right. She could control that, too? He swallowed, following along with her rhythm, admiring how her red hair draped down her body. “God, you’re hot.”

“Thank you.” She smiled a little, brushing her hand down his chest.

They were silent for a moment, outside of heavy breathing and soft moans. Chrono felt strangely uncomfortable with how quiet it was. He moved his hand up to her hip. “Is this good?”

“Mm? Yes.” 

“W-would you like it harder?”

“Are you always this talkative?” Her voice had an irritated edge to it now, and she narrowed her eyes.

Chrono flushed. “We’ve never done this before, so I--”

Rizel leaned down until their faces were only inches apart, slowing her movements. “I think you should be quiet now,” she told him in a low voice.

Chrono tried to respond, but his mouth refused to open. He realized with a shock that his control was again robbed from his body. Rizel smiled,  mockingly , and she sat up again. Chrono felt his hands grip her tighter as she moved on him, more rough and furious this time. Her back arched as he started to thrust into her. “There we go! Right there…”

Chrono groaned in time with her. He wasn’t sure if it was his natural reaction or something Rizel made him do. His nerves were starting to pulse, sending shivers up his spine. He had a feeling that at this pace he’d be cumming already if Rizel hadn’t taken control.

They were moving together hard enough now that Rizel would have a hard time keeping her balance without his hands on her hips. She moaned encouragement and his body followed her every command. She looked straight into his eyes as their hips came together with a loud slap. “Yeah, that’s good, that’s just right…”

Part of him was excited to be used this way, his pleasure an afterthought to hers. His hand slid to her center and he put a thumb onto her clit, rubbing it. Rizel’s grip tightened on his legs. “Oh, YES!”

He wanted to cum so bad. He’d be begging for it if he could. They were moaning so loudly now that he was sure anybody in the room next door would be able to hear them. She was still looking straight at him, her eyes dark with some sort of deep, unspoken lust. He never expected to see her look at him that way. It was such a shock, and a strange sort of honor. Had she been attracted to him and he just never knew it?

Their movements got frantic, and he could tell Rizel was near her orgasm. She gasped when his cock slid along her favorite angle again. “Oh Aion, I’m gonna cum--”

Aion?

His blood chilled. He just misheard that, right?

Rizel was looking at his face intensely, studying every inch of it like it was her favorite work of art.

Handsome. She’d kept calling him that tonight, over and over again, calling attention to how he looked. It was probably nothing, but--

She shuddered and he gripped harder onto her, pushing up into her in a consistent, quick motion.

She gasped with every thrust until her nails dug into his thighs and she squeezed around his cock, crying out as she came. Whatever hold she had on his body relaxed in that moment, and with another thrust he orgasmed along with her with a strangled groan.

His pleasure ebbed along his body as his mind raced. It was good, he never knew how badly he wanted someone to use him this way, but…

_ Don’t you find Aion attractive?  _ She’d asked him that as she eased him down into a stretch that Aion used every day, watching him hungrily... 

Aion had styled his hair, parted his bangs the way he did his own, pulled his hair back so its length wasn’t obvious--

Rizel pulled herself off of him and collapsed on the bed at his side, still catching her breath. She draped her arm over his chest and looked at him with a little smile. “That was...good. Very good.”

Chrono hesitated. “Thanks.” He smiled back at her, gently pushing a strand of her hair off of her forehead. That movement only made him remember his own hair. He wanted to ignore it, to just enjoy the moment, the gentle satisfaction filling his body, but the more he thought about what he’d heard the more it was settling as a weight in his chest. “Rizel…”

“Mm?”

“You called me Aion.”

She paled and her breath stilled. They started at each other a moment, their expressions silently communicating that she’d done it on purpose, and that Chrono knew she had.

She sat up quickly, her posture stiff. “So?”

“What do you mean, ‘so’?”

“So what if I did?”

Chrono sat up as well, the warm glow leaving his body. “I’m not Aion.”

“I’m not stupid, I know you aren’t.”

“So why sleep with me if you wanted him?”

“Maybe I wanted you.”

“Then why call me by his name?” Chronos hands started to ball at his sides, digging into the sheet beneath him.. “This is what Aion was talking about, wasn’t it? He knew you weren’t actually interested in  _ me. _ ”

Rizel barked out a laugh, trying to keep her composure. “This was just a casual thing. Does it matter if you enjoyed it?”

“I didn’t agree to be him for you, Rizel.”

“You agreed to let me control you.”

“But I DIDN’T agree to pretend to be him for you!” Chrono swung his legs off the bed and started to wipe himself with her sheets. Stupid. Of course she wasn’t actually interested in him.

“Oh, you’re overreacting! You enjoyed it, I know you did!”

Chrono jumped to his feet and whirled back to the bed to glare at her, his body shaking. “I enjoyed it when I thought you wanted to play with me, not when I realized you were using me as a prop! I should’ve known as soon as you had me go after Aion what you were really interested in, you...” He grit his teeth, his anger building until it burst out of him. “You manipulative  _ bitch! _ ”

Rizel slid out of the bed, her expression dark, standing straight and stepping toward him, making him stumble away. “Oh, really? And you think I don’t know why you were there, ready to jump at me? Who else were you going to get to be your drunken rebound, Chrono?”

Chrono grit his teeth. “Don’t turn this around on me, I didn’t come onto you, I got dragged there--”

“But you were certainly willing to go along with it, weren’t you?”

Rizel continued to advance on him and he quickly moved backwards until he fell back into her wall. “That’s not what this is about!”

“Don’t try to take the moral high ground,” she hissed. “All night you’ve been so desperate to have some sort of affirmation. Everyone knows about your relationships, Chrono. You’re not dominant enough, you’re too clingy, and you become more and more desperate until you’re in bed with a lesbian and you don’t even realize it because you just want her attention so, so bad!” She laughed harshly and jabbed her claw at his chest, crowding him in. “I let you be yourself long enough tonight, but you just couldn’t please me the way you are. So I played with you, like you agreed.”

Chrono sucked in a breath through his teeth with a hiss. She was just trying to get at him and he  _ knew  _ that, but it was working. “I didn’t ask you to change me. I don’t need to.”

“Oh, keep telling yourself that.” Her voice started to quicken and get harsher, louder. “You’re pathetic, you can’t satisfy anyone, and so you’re going to get stuck in this cycle, waiting for him to notice you and throwing yourself at anyone that’ll take you. You can tell yourself that you really care about the people you throw yourself at, but I  _ know you!”  _ She pushed him against the wall, her voice shaking with anger. “Don’t you DARE act like you’re better than me!”

“Get OFF!” He shoved her away and she fell back onto the floor. He glared at her for a moment, half-formed insults and comebacks whirling around in his head. But he was tired, and sore, and angry, and starting to be sober enough that he knew it was pointless. He reactivated the clothes of his legion and stormed toward the door.

“Fine. Go crying to Aion. Tell him how right he was.”

He turned to look at Rizel. She’d stood up from the floor and had crossed her arms over her chest. She was looking at the wall rather than look at him.

That bitch always had to get the last word. Chrono almost cursed at her just so  _ he  _ could, but forced himself away and out the door. As soon as it slid behind him, he tore out the tie from his hair and threw it to the ground.

\-------------------------

Aion was waiting when he walked into the room, sitting on his bed with the lights on. Chrono wasn’t sure how long he’d been there, just staring at the door. “I was about to think you were actually going to stay with her.”

Chrono wordlessly turned off the lights and started to walk to his bed.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Aion mocked from the darkness. “You barely want to talk to her, and as soon as you’re drunk you’re throwing yourself at her?”

Chrono dropped himself onto his bed and rolled to face the wall.

“Was it your idea for her to screw with me?” Aion’s voice was strained. “Or did you just play along with it?”

“Go to sleep.”

“Are you serious? Do you really think you can just run off and then come back and pretend everything’s--”

Aion grabbed his shoulder, and Chrono quickly spun around and shoved him off. “Fuck off!”

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Chrono could see Aion standing still over him. He couldn’t see his expression, but he sounded surprised. “Chrono...what ha--?”

“Did you think this was funny? Oh, let’s dress up my weird doppleganger to look like me, THEN he’ll be able to sleep with someone! It’s the only way people will ever find him attractive, ha, ha, HA!”

“What? No, that wasn’t--”

“Well, good job! She fell right into your trap and I got laid! Maybe now I’ll loosen up so I can sleep with whoever and break up any couple I think isn’t working out!”

Aion’s shoulders tensed. “That’s not what I was trying to do.”

“It wasn’t? Then you mean for once in your life, one of your plots didn’t work out?”

“It wasn’t a plot! I just wanted you to have f--”

“I don’t care what you wanted. I want to sleep, and forget this ever happened. So leave me alone.”

Chrono laid back down on his bed and turned away again, curling up into a ball.

He expected to hear Aion walking away, maybe back to his bed, maybe out of the room. Instead he felt the bed move underneath him as Aion sat down. “Should I have gone after you?” he asked softly.

Chrono didn’t respond. Aion hesitated, then spoke again. “Just tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it.”

“I said go to bed.”

“That’s not what I meant. You’re angry with me.”

“I was already angry.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re just making me more angry.”

“But…”

“I said go to bed.”

The room was quiet for a moment, and then Aion got off of Chrono’s bed and returned to his own. After a minute, Chrono heard him quietly say “good night.”

Chrono closed his eyes, anger choking him. He thought, over and over, about how he was nothing but a poor copy of Aion, and he'd always be dissatisfying to others because of it. He laid there for hours, his thoughts spiraling into self-loathing, until he was finally exhausted and fell into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With some advice from my beta/partner-in-crime I've decided to split up this story into two parts--so Sinful Liaisons will be covering just Chrono's sex life before the Sinners leave Pandaemonium, with an upcoming sequel story going into stuff after they come to Earth. If you've been hoping for Mary/Chrono or Rosette/Chrono I promise they're coming! They'll just be in the next story.
> 
> So the next chapter will be the last for this story. You can probably guess what the pairing is gonna be. It's the Big One. The white whale, so to speak. You know. that one. ;)


End file.
